Blades and Fans
by deathking00
Summary: After leaving Uncle Iroh's side Zuko dawns the mask of the blue spirit as he struggles to survive on his own he meets and joins a group of female warriors as they travel across the earth kingdom learning what it means to be a hero and the hardships that will follow and the bonds he makes with the captain of the painted warriors Zuki-fic
1. The Thief

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to Mullach21 for beta reading the first chapter my story and helping editing I highly recommend you check out their work and I would also like to thank** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy my story**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

It had been a few days since Zuko left his uncle's side to go down his own path. He had set up his camp as night settled in, the sun disappearing over the horizon and darkness enveloping the trees. Zuko sighed heavily as he stared down at the blue and white mask in his hands. His callous fingers traced around the devilish grin as his mind flashed back to the night he re-dawned his dark persona. Him. towering over that vile man who treated his uncle and him like trash; making his uncle dance for him like a monkey. He felt good taking those swords for himself, but he started to wonder if his uncle was right, was stealing truly worth it. He shook his head, of course it was worth it. It was for survival. Nothing else matters except completing his mission of capturing the avatar.

Zuko continued to debate in his head whether or not what he was doing was moral or justified but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud growl in his stomach. Zuko groaned when he felt his stomach ache and gripped his sides in pain as he put down his blue spirit mask. He turned and rummaged through his pack, searching for any rations or scrap of food he may have had left over. His search bore no fruit. All he found were gold pieces and other useless junk he stole. He made a mental note to pawn most of this stuff off when he finally found a town to sell to, but he shook his head, knowing he would need food soon or else he would starve, and so would his ostrich horse. He couldn't let that bird die. It had been useful so far and a faithful beast, even if he did steal it. Zuko picked up his Dao swords, strapping them to his back, and pulled out his mask, slipping it over his face and tying off the straps, becoming the blue spirit. Zuko walked over to his ostrich horse. The beast was fast asleep, and he double-checked to make sure its reins were tied tight to the tree. "I'll be back soon. I'm gonna get us something to eat," Zuko whispered to the sleeping creature outing the campfire with a wave of his hand. "Time to hunt," he said to himself as he went through the forest, leaving his camp. As he shifted silently through the woods he pulled out his pearl dagger and slashed at the trees, marking his way back to his camp.

Zuko scoured the forest, creeping through the darkness, even leaping from tree to tree, but he couldn't find anything to eat. It seemed his hunger was starting to slow him down. He was used to hunting with only his swords but somehow even the smallest of animals slipped from his fingers, and he knew he couldn't keep this up. His body was already feeling exhausted from traveling, but as he hunched over, leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath, he heard voices in the distance. His ears eagerly perked up. The voices were soft but not too far. He listened carefully, holding his breath to try to hear them and he could tell the voices were feminine. Maybe they were camping out here as well. Maybe they were some royals or other pompous officials, which meant they may have food. That sounded pretty good to him, and his stomach quickly agreed. Zuko leaped to his feet and made his way quickly to where the voices were being carried to him by the soft breeze.

The Kyoshi warriors had set up camp near the road on their way to Ba Sing Se. After the Avatar had left their island they decided they would no longer isolate themselves as the war continued to wage on and let innocents continue to get hurt. They wanted to help, and by heading to Ba Sing Se they could do a lot of good helping refugees seeking shelter. The leader, Suki, was tending to the Ostrich horses, helping to get them settled in while Aikio was setting up the tents with Ami. Kikki and Tam were both gathering up the food and rations, raising them up into the trees so no platypus bears could get to them during the night. Suki turned and smiled at her sisters, glad so many decided to join her. A few had to remain back at the island to protect their people, but knowing that the island was in good hands eased her mind as they traveled.

"Captain, all done with the food," Kikki called out to Suki as she finished tying the rope that hoisted up the food anchoring it to the tree trunk.

"Good job. Now, Aikio, when you're done with the tents, make sure to double-check Kikki's knots; we don't want a repeat incident like last time," Suki said cheerfully as the girls giggled, while Kikki let out an annoyed huff.

"That was one time!"

"Yeah and next time you'll know to double check your knots, and not to take naps while you're supposed to be securing our rowboats too," Suki said smugly, imagining Kikki screaming for help when the boat she was napping in was pulled away by the current. The girls laughed even louder now, all picturing Kikki's face as Kikki huffed again, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay, girls enough chit-chat let's get settled in and off to bed. We need to get up bright and early if we wanna make good time getting to Ba Sing Se," Suki said as the girls nodded in agreement. "Yes, Captain," the girls sounded off as they started heading to their individual tents, while Suki did the final checks on the supplies and followed along after making sure camp was secure.

Zuko had found the Kyoshi camp and as he stayed in the trees he observed them quietly. Seeing as they were a group of only women, he thought at first this would be an easy job, but as he observed them, seeing them both well armed and clearly physically fit, he could tell just by the way they walked around the camp they were well-trained warriors. His mind ended up wandering to his sister, knowing full well at an early age that girls could be as deadly as any man, and especially in Azula's case, even deadlier. Zuko needed to remain cautious. He was in no state for a fight, but if he could get what he needed from them then that should be enough.

Zuko stayed close to the bushes, melting himself into the darkness as he waited for sleep to take hold of the warriors. A few hours passed and he could feel even sleep wanted to claim him, but hunger wouldn't let him, and now he had no choice but to move. He stepped out of the bushes, trying to keep himself clung to the shadows as he tiptoed his way around the camp, making sure not disturb the tents. He climbed up the tree to get to the food hanging above the camp. Zuko wrapped his legs around one of the stronger branches as he flipped his body around to hang upside down like a wolfbat as he unsheathed his swords. Reaching out with the blades, trying to reach the food stash, he carefully used the blades like scissors to cut one of the ropes of the net holding all the food together as he extended his arm and hooked one of the blades through a cloth package, slowly pulling it from the rest of the stash. Zuko bit his lip as he tried his best to ease the package over to him, and the cloth package slowly slid down the blade. He caught it, pulling it into his grasp, and sighed heavily in relief. Zuko took the package and examined it, quickly seeing it was a bag of uncooked rice. He decided this would be enough and strapped it along his back. He started to slowly try to untangle himself from the tree, but as he did, he didn't notice the cut he had made into the rope holding up the food stash began to unravel and before he dropped from the tree, he looked up and his face went pale, watching the food and rations come crashing down onto the campgrounds below.

The loud crash immediately woke up the Kyoshi warriors. They jumped out of their tents, grabbing their weapons to defend the camp. They pulled out their katanas and golden fans, and readied themselves in fighting positions while they quickly checked the camp. Zuko held his breath and dared not move, hoping to not give away his position in the tree. But he knew they would see him sooner or later if he didn't move. They continued to scan the premise to try to spot who was out there as Suki stood in the center of the girls.

As their eyes darted around, one of the girls, Tam, saw a blue glimmer in the darkness above them. She looked up, squinting her eyes, which went wild when she saw the blue demon face staring back at her.. "There it is! There's the thief!" she yelled, pointing up with her katana.

"Crap," Zuko said under his breath, knowing full well he screwed up.

As all the Kyoshi Warriors looked up to see the thief, Zuko jumped down, lunging himself at the group to catch them off guard. He quickly shoved them down and out of his way. He jumped to his feet and bolted. The Kyoshi Warriors quickly recovered and sprinted after the masked man. Suki signaled for her sisters to split up and surround the thief while she ran full speed behind him.

Zuko tried to bob and weave his body through the trees and bushes, but the girls were relentless. As he got closer to the cover of the forest, they would slash down upon him or throw their fans to drive him back, forcing him to stick to running down the dirt road and keeping him in the moonlight. Zuko barely noticed one of the girls were right in front of him, charging straight at him. Zuko quickly reached behind him, drawing his broadsword, and slashed out to parry the girl's oncoming attack. The momentary block was all the Kyoshi warriors needed to catch up and surround the masked thief.

Zuko pushed himself back as he looked at the woman surrounding him, His mind quickly thinking of a way to escape, or at least how to hold them off until he thought of one... With a loud huff, he took his Dao Sword and split it into the twin blades, spinning them around in his grip as he got low in his fighting stance, waiting for them to make the first strike.

Suki eyed up the masked man. He knew how to use those swords of his and she would be a fool to underestimate his ability. But as she examined him closer, she saw the slight quiver and shake in his stance and in his arms. Her lips curled into a smirk, knowing he was tired from running. The other girls had a similar smirk on their faces "You led us on a merry chase, but we'll be taking back what you stole," Suki told the thief. The masked demon remained silent and tightened his grip on his blades. The Kyoshi leader gave a shrug before locking her eyes onto the black sockets of the mask. "Now sisters, take him down!"

Zuko quickly slashed his blades along the ground by his feet, launching a cloud of dirt up to blind the two girls charging in front of him. They became stunned by the dirt slamming into their eyes. Zuko took this opportunity to leap at them, ramming his knee into Aikio's gut and knocking the air out of her lungs, sending her sprawling on the floor. He then twisted his body and rolled forward, dodging a frantic swing from the blinded Tam, as he swung his heel into the back of her leg, tripping her. She collapsing face first into the ground. Zuko got back on his feet as the warriors behind him began to slash and swipe their blades at him. His arms were shaking but with the pump of adrenaline rushing through his heart, he began to steady himself, blocking every blow sent at him.

Suki was surprised at this one man and how he was able to hold his own against five of them. Even in his obviously tired state she never knew a non-bender could be so skilled. She watched him gracefully duck under another slash of her fan before she felt the sting of the butt of his sword being slammed into her back, making her stumble forward. She gritted her teeth, hating that she was actually admiring his skill. She shook her head, trying to focus back on the fight at hand and advanced again to strike him.

Zuko knew he needed to end this fight quickly or he wouldn't last much longer. His heart was beating out of his chest, and his breath had become ragged in his throat. His lungs were burning as he fought to keep standing. He started to go on the offensive, slashing wildly, spinning the two blades mercilessly at the three—and now five warriors, the two girls who had been knocked down now returning to the battle. Their fans and katanas bounced off his steel, the sound ringing in their ears and echoing through the trees. Zuko then tried to parry the next few attacks that came down at him, but he found himself beginning to stumble, his stance weakening and legs feeling like jello. His arm faltered as another fan came down at him and his right sword got knocked out of his grip. Zuko's eyes widened in shock as he had to jump back to avoid the next few attacks, getting to a safer distance.

Suki smirked at the masked man, now down to one sword, as she and her sisters bared down on him as he backed away defensively. He flipped his left blade to a backhanded position as he attempted to use it to shield himself from any oncoming attacks. "We have you now," Suki mumbled to herself, already feeling victorious as she and the Kyoshi warriors prepared to strike again, but suddenly stopped in shock as the man in front of them fell to his knees.

Zuko was breathless, his body aching and he felt like he couldn't even lift his arms to fire bend, let alone wield a sword to fight back. He rested his last sword down on the ground in front of him. He knew when he was beaten and let out a sigh. He just hoped that whatever they decide to do with him, they made it quick. A single thought crossed his mind. 'An honorable death...'

"What...what is he doing?" Tam asked as she glanced at her sisters for some kind of answer as they all looked down at him.

"I think he's...conceding," Aikio said with an arched brow.

"Con...seeding?" Tam asked, confused, which made Aikio growl lowly in annoyance.

"It means admitting defeat! You know, surrendering," she said through gritted teeth as Tam nodded.

"Yeah...Okay got it."

Suki rolled her eyes as the girls spoke to each other and gave them a quick glare, making them all fall silent. She then turned her gaze back to the man before them. "Return whatever it is you stole." She spoke in a harsh but commanding tone as she and the Kyoshi warriors got back in their fighting stances.

Zuko knew he had no choice as he reached behind his back, pulling the sack that hung over his shoulder, and slowly placed it down in front of him. The girls eyed the sack he put in front of them, seeing the small bag leaking some uncooked rice as he pulled his hands away, keeping them in clear view as to not to look threatening.

"Food...this was all for food?" Kikki chimed in, louder than she meant to be, but all the girls had the same reaction, although not as audibly. Suki was still stunned. she thought, maybe he was stealing weapons or gold or their other valuables, but seeing him fight so hard just for a bag of rice was unbelievable. She then started to realize why she noticed the shaking and weakness in his stance. He was hungry—no, starving.

Suki folded her fan and sheathed her weapon in her scabbard as she stepped closer, reaching for the bag and retying it so no more rice would leak out. Her eyes then gazed at the man only a few feet in front of her and she finally got a good look at his mask exposed to the moonlight and with a sudden realization, she finally recognized it. "You... you are the Blue Spirit aren't you," she said getting to her feet.

Zuko lifted his head to look up at her. She has said his alias, and he couldn't help himself but stare. She was beautiful. he had to admit her soft olive skin was flawless, her auburn hair nearly glowed like fire in the light of the moon, and her eyes a soft blue, like pools of water he could get lost in. He was relieved that his mask hid his flushed cheeks before he mentally scolded himself, knowing this wasn't the time nor place to be gawking at girls. After a moment of silence, he watched her arch her brow expecting some sort of response from him as he finally gave a subtle nod.

She then let a soft smile grace her lips "I've seen your wanted posters. Seems the Fire Nation is offering a hefty price for your head," she said, trying to gauge his reaction as she continued. "I've also heard stories about you, like how you steal from the rich to give to the poor, some saying you are a ghost of a fallen soldier roaming the countryside, others say you are either a monster or a spirit from the Spirit World, sent here to exact justice and vengeance." "But one story I heard interested me the most. You signal handily broke the Avatar out of a Fire Nation fortress. That you faced down nearly an army of Fire Nation soldiers to save him, with just two swords."

As she spoke about the tales people had made up about him, mystifying him, he nearly chuckled to himself at how absurd some of the stories about him have gotten, but as she spoke of Pohuai Stronghold he tensed, his arms becoming stiff as he gripped his knees, remembering that night in almost vivid detail. Remembering the fighting, how he had basically betrayed his people by freeing the Avatar. Fighting his own people made a knot grow in his stomach.

Suki saw his reaction to that last story, almost confirming it. "At first, when I heard about you freeing the Avatar, I couldn't believe it to be honest. To think one man could fight off so many soldiers by himself...It sounded ridiculous. As if someone made the whole thing up, or he took the praise of what the Avatar did, while he stood in the background."," she said and she could feel him glaring at her as she belittled him.

"But seeing you fight first hand, you holding your own against us five Kyoshi warriors even in your state...I have no doubt in my mind that story is true." She said, smiling warmly at him.

When she said Kyoshi warriors, it finally dawned on Zuko where he recalled seeing these girls before. They are from Kyoshi Island and he distinctly remembered how he nearly burned down their village when chasing the Avatar, which made him curse his luck. He couldn't let them learn who he was, now knowing they would definitely kill him if they knew his identity. Zuko then took a breath and bowed his head in thanks as he remained in his knelt position not wanting to speak.

"During the fight, you had plenty of opportunities to kill us but you didn't, and when you were cornered you admitted defeat. Only someone with a great sense of honor would admit when they lost, even when facing a couple of girls," She spoke with a soft chuckle making Zuko arch his brow wondering what she was getting at.

"That's why I think you should come with us," Suki said in a calm tone while everyone looked at her like she just grew a tail.

"You want him to come with us?" Kikki asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, isn't that a little much? He was stealing from us after all," Aikio said as she eyed up the masked man.

Ami shook her head "I'll have to agree with Aikio, Captain. Plus, he's...he's a he," she said glancing at the girls as they were all skeptical of this idea.

Zuko almost wanted to speak out that this idea was probably bad as well, though he remained silent, not sure speaking out would help his predicament.

"Look, I get it that he was stealing from us, but he's a great warrior and if he were to help us, I'm sure together we do a lot of good," Suki said glancing at the Kyoshi warriors before turning back to the Blue Spirit.

"Avatar Aang is a friend of ours and you saved him, there is hope for this war to end because of you." She spoke as she stepped closer to him. "What kind of person would I be if I would turn away from someone who helped my friend."

Zuko looked down and away from her gaze, thinking carefully about what he should do, knowing that if he went with them, it's more likely they will figure out who he is and blow his cover and outing who the blue spirit truly is. Then again, if she is friends with the Avatar, it's more than just a little likely traveling with her that they would bump into the boy, giving him a better chance to capture him. Plus, they may have more food for him and his ostrich horse and his stomach really wanted him to agree.

Zuko looked back up at the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, giving a nod, making her smile even wider into a cheerful grin. "Great, but if you join up with us it's not a free pass. Everyone has to help and pull their own weight, and that means cooking, cleaning, helping pack and set up camp. No lazing around, got it?" She said, reaching out her hand to help him to stand.

Zuko glanced at her outstretched hand and took a few seconds before reluctantly taking it as she helped him to his feet. "My name is Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. These are my sisters," she said, gesturing to the girls behind her. "Now before we get too far ahead of ourselves what's your name?" Suki asked, looking at him.

Zuko held her gaze but remained silent, not saying a word. He couldn't or else he'd be found out. He wasn't sure if they would remember him or not.

Suki raised a brow as she looked at him strangely as she asked him again, with no response. "Can you talk? Are you mute or have you taken a vow of silence?" she asked and Zuko just shook his head, not really answering any of her questions. "This is going to be a little difficult," she groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, we'll just have to work around this as best as we can," she said turning to her girls. "I may be the captain, but we are a team. So girls. what would you think if... Blue here joins us to Ba Sing Se?" she said. as Zuko glanced at her before turning to the other warriors. Each of them had fairly same confused and skeptical looks on their faces.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be the worse thing for him to join, but it would give me a chance to get back at him later for that dirt in the eye thing earlier," Aikio said with a smirk as she punched her fist into her other hand. She was much older than the rest of the girls, Suki's second in command, and as she spoke the rest of the girls seemed to relax.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be the worst idea in the world," Kikki spoke next, and each other of the girls gave their approval. though some of them with a little reluctance.

Suki smiled and turned to the Blue Spirit. "It would be an honor if you did join us, Blue." She smiled but her smile faded from her lips as he picked up his sword, until she saw him start to write something into the dirt with the tip of the blade. "I still have to decide. I'll let you know in the morning my decision." she read out as he wrote.

Suki frowned at this but he wiped the message and wrote a new message. "I'm camped not too far from here. I'll still need to collect my things, but I'll let you know my answer when the sun rises." he wrote before giving her a bow.

Suki gave a nod and a knowing smile. "I understand, but if you can let us know by then, I would be grateful. We will be packing up in the morning, so be sure to meet us before we head on our way. I'm not sure if we can wait for you to decide."

Zuko gave another nod as he looked at the bag of rice, about to reach for it, but pulled his hand away, unsure if he could take it."Go ahead, take it. We will need you fed before we continue traveling. Besides, no snack breaks till we have to set up camp again," she said, and Zuko gave a thankful nod before grabbing the sack of rice and slinging it over his shoulder.

Zuko turned to the Kyoshi warriors, giving them all a solemn bow before he turned to Suki. He bowed before her as she and the others bowed before him. Zuko then turned and started to walk towards the bushes and Suki called out. "Remember to be by our camp by dawn with your answer."Zuko turned, giving her a thumbs up before snatching up his other sword and sheathing both Dao blades in his scabbard and disappearing into the darkness.

Just as he left their sight, a wave of tiredness came over the Kyoshi Warriors as they turned to head back to their own camp. "Come on girls, off to bed. We need to get some rest before the sun comes out," Suki told them as she let out a yawn. They headed back to their tents, not having the energy to clean up the mess from the fallen food stash, and they slunk into their sheets.


	2. The Archer

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

Zuko managed to make it back to camp his body slumped over as the pain began coursing through him intensified. He could feel the soreness from the fighting and his aching stomach. He managed to set the rice the Kyoshi warriors let him take to boil in a stolen pot over the campfire. As he watched the rice and water boil he thought about their offer more and more wondering if traveling with them would be a good idea. Sure, having a more reliable food source would be nice and traveling with the Kyoshi warriors most likely guarantees safer passage across the earth kingdom, especially since they probably have charts and maps of the area to avoid fire nation outposts. If he makes a single misstep a single mistake he's dead and he doubts that the Kyoshi warriors, especially their leader Suki wouldn't be merciful if they learned who he is. Just as he thought of her name her face flashed into his mind, he couldn't help but think of the way she smiled at him the way her eyes gazed into his. He felt weak thinking about her but shook himself out of his dazed scolding himself again just like before "She would have nothing to do with you, you are her enemy, you are fire nation." he spoke out to himself hoping his words would convince his confused mind.

Zuko saw that the rice was finished boiling, and he set the pot to cool on the rock bed. He then reached up and pulled his blue spirit mask off his face, letting it rest in the palm of his hands. He let his fingers slide along the inside of the wooden mask feeling the words etched into the brow 'Too My Brave Little Soldier...Ursa' as his fingers grazed over her name he let his fingers linger on it picturing her face in his mind. "I wish you were still here with me...," his mind imagining the last time he saw her, watching her face disappear behind her hood like it consumed her as she walked away from his life. He sighed as the memory always caused his eyes to water as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over as he put away his mask.

Zuko grabbed a pair of chopsticks and pulled the pot into his lap the metal a now more reasonable temperature as he started to eat. He scooped up and ate the bland nearly tasteless rice. He groaned at the taste, but he stomached it too hungry to care. After finishing off the small pot he put his stuff away clearing up his campsite packing his stuff. He wanted to sleep, he felt his movements sluggish, but he could feel the sun about to rise and banishing the dark sky. If he was really gonna decide on joining these Kyoshi warriors he would need to leave soon to meet them before they leave or he would miss his chance.

Almost finished packing, Zuko readjusts the saddle on his Ostrich horse as the beast awoke and he loaded everything up. The Ostrich Horse whined as the heavyweight was put on him making him shift around shaking his feathers. "shhhhh don't worry just a little longer, and when we get to town we can get rid of most of this stuff okay." Zuko said trying to calm and soothe the bird, stroking his gloved hand down its head brushing back the feathers along its brow. This earned Zuko a soft chirp and purr from the animal as it tried and nuzzled its beak against Zuko's hand and face. Zuko let a soft smile grace his lips as he took hold of the reins and mounted the Ostrich horse to ride off, the sun now peaking for the trees.

The Kyoshi warriors had a brief, but unrestful sleep. The fighting last night made all their body's stiff and sore making any movement a pain. Dawn came only a few hours after they collapsed in their sheets and as the sun rose up they knew that they had to start packing, but no one was eager to get up. Suki took her time like the other girls in slinking out of bed, but she needed to set the example and crawled her way out of her tent. She let out a loud yawn as she stretched her back. "Come on girls, up and at 'em!" she called out as she rubbed a large round bruise on her back from when the blue spirit slammed his sword pommel into her.

Aikio was the next to try and get out of bed her dark hair a complete mess as she scratched her head and stretched out her back. "Damn I haven't felt this sore first day of training," she complained as she stumbled over to the fallen food stash fishing out an apple from one of the bags for her breakfast.

Suki became a little annoyed as the other girls remained in their tents she understood they were all feeling the same way she did, but that was no excuse to sleep in. "COME ON GET UP THIS INSTANCE!" she yelled loudly startling the girls almost instantly drawing them out of their tents. Even Aikio was startled at the loud outburst by her captain as she bit into her apple. Suki let out a loud sigh and she brushed back her hair and tied it off. "Okay now everyone sound off!" she said in a commanding tone.

"T...Ta..Tam present." Tam said in a soft and shaky tone as she tried to stand straight with the growing bruise on the back of her right leg.

"Yawn, ummmmm Ki... Kikki here." Kikki called out as she slouched where she was standing in her lazy posture.

"Ami here." Ami was the next to sound off she was much smaller than the rest of the girls, but she tried her best to stand at attention.

"Aikughio here," Aikio mumbled with an apple in her mouth as she was sitting on one of the food crates resting her elbows on her knees as she ate.

Suki let out another loud sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Now, I'm gonna sound off jobs and I want them all done in the next hour so we can set off," She said as she walked over to the girls. "Kikki and... Aikio you two are on food detail I want you both to pack up the food and load it on the cart." she order and both Aikio and Kikki looked at her with wide eyes and as they were gonna argue they saw Suki's angry glare and they both went silent and nodded. "Yes, captain," they say as they gaze at the large mess on the ground.

"Ami you go check on the Ostrich horse make sure they are saddled up and the carriage is hooked up," she says and Ami nods firmly. "Yes, captain." Suki than turns to Tam seeing the way she standing awkwardly on her right leg. "Tam you and I will be packing up the tents and supplies," she says and Tam sighs in a bit of relief glad she won't be doing anything alone. "Got it captain." she smiles and nods to Suki.

Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors started doing their tasks clearing up the campsite though they moved much slower than Suki would have liked she couldn't blame them even she had trouble with her bruise. She would reach back and try and rub and soothe her back but every time she did she wondered if the blue spirit would be arriving soon as since they awoke she hasn't seen him. She would glance up once in awhile to the woods wondering to herself if the blue spirit decided to not join them since he got what he wanted what reason did he have to come back. Suki rubbed the back of her neck as she continued to pack up the tents helping Tam load them on the carriage.

Zuko had readjusted his blue spirit mask on his face as he reached the clearing where he first found the Kyoshi Warriors camp. He stepped out of the forest on the back of his Ostrich horse and saw the familiar warriors from last night. They were all clad in green robes and black armour with their faces painted the trademark of the Avatar Kyoshi herself. Zuko sighed definitely remembering these warriors, any doubts that they could have been different were expelled from his mind. He approached slowly keeping his finger tightened around the reins.

"Well, well well look who decided to finally show up," Aikio said in a smug tone as she crossed her arms over her chest drawing all the girls to look up at their visitor. Suki turned from the carriage and smiled at the masked man. "Hello Blue spirit, have you decided to join up with us?" She asked walking over to him, her hands on her hip with the same soft smile that graced her lips. Zuko looked at her halting his Ostrich horse in place, he gazed down at her and he slowly nodded his head raising a thumbs up.

Suki smiled wider grinning as she looked up at him. "Great, it is an honor to have you join along with us. I'm sure we'll do a lot of good together," Suki says as she waves over the Kyoshi warriors to come greet him. They each gave a warm welcome to Zuko each giving their names. He got a good read on them as they wore their personalities on their sleeves The only girl he saw had more reservations about him was Aikio. She was a lot more headstrong than the others, who were more timid and less confident they looked up to her and Suki. If Aikio had any type of suspicions about him she hasn't made it vocal yet. "So Blue, you ready to get going?" Suki spoke up and bring Zuko turned his eyes away from Aikio and to Suki and gave her another nod. "Good, Sisters time to move out." She said as she mounted upon her Ostrich Horse and the Kyoshi's follow suit, Tam and Aikio got up on the carriage cart while Kikki and Ami mounted the other two birds snapping their reins to head out.

Zuko rode along with them traveling down the path heading towards Ba Sing Se. He was glad he no longer felt the pain in his stomach from hunger, an added benefit from traveling with them, but he still remained cautious. Whenever they stopped to make camp, he set up the tent they provided for him near the edge of the site. He thought it was best to keep as much distance as he could from the others, especially when they ate. When he or one of the Kyoshi warriors cooked he would take whatever serving was for him and scooted off to the shade of his tent, his back to them so they wouldn't see his face when he lifted his mask to eat. For a few days, it became the same routine travel, camp, eat, and sleep. He didn't interact with the Kyoshi warriors much except a nod or small sentences written in the dirt when they asked him to do something. Once in a while when eating or just sitting near his tent his eyes would glance at the girls they mostly stayed by the fire talking joking around, but Suki, like him, sat alone he saw her by her own tent pouring over charts and maps. He thought of it and he notices how she never really joined in with the girls either she was off on her own when not giving orders. Thinking about his own time on his ship, he remembered doing the same thing. He rarely talked to his shipmates only barking orders and pouring over maps and charts for his mission. Though he had to admit he wasn't as... compassionate to his crew like Suki was to her warriors.

Zuko shook his head not wanting to remember his time on that cursed ship. He was almost glad that it was at the bottom of the sea if it wasn't trying to take him down along with it. He took a deep breath as he calmed his nerves before pulling off his mask as he settled in his tent. He took a loose piece of cloth and draped it over his face as he rested his head to sleep. After the first night, he couldn't handle sleeping with the mask pressed against his face all night long. So having the loose black fabric shielding his identity was a compromise he was willing to deal with, especially if it meant staying alive and to help him ease his sleeping mind.

When morning came, Zuko could feel the sun rising even if it barely passed the horizon, he could feel its warmth helping him wake from his uneasy slumber. When he awoke, he tugged on his mask fitting the face of the blue demon on his own as he crawled out of his tent. He would usually at this time knowing everyone is asleep, sneak off and practice his firebending routines away from prying eyes. But as he was about to take off he heard someone else walking about the camp and he got down low and remained silent wondering who else would be up. Then he spotted Suki as she was saddling her Ostrich horse which made Zuko quite curious. "Why was she up already? Where is she going so early? Why hasn't she let the rest of the group know what she's doing?" the questions crossed his mind as he walked over to her. His steps were silent as he approached her and as he got closer Suki slowly turned and jerked with a loud gasp seeing the blue demon face. "Spirits, Blue what are you doing up? You nearly gave me a heart-attack," she sighed as one hand rested on her chest and the other gripping the hilt of her sword.

Zuko raised his hands apologetically not wanting to have scared her, but since he couldn't speak out there was no way he could alert her to his presence. Suki let out another sigh "It's okay, but still what are you doing up?" she asked again as she calmed herself down. Zuko then thought what to do and he pointed to his ear and gestured to her and the Ostrich horse. It took her a second as she watched him before understanding. "Oh, so you heard me getting the saddle ready..." Zuko gave a nod as she continued. "...And you were curious what I was up to, and where I was going." Zuko nodded again and tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer from her. She let out a soft chuckle as she watched him. "Hehe well, sometimes I like to do some morning scouting before I wake up the girls. It's relaxing, plus if I bump into any animals I get to do some hunting to make sure we keep food stocked up," Suki says as she pats the side of her saddle where a yumi bow and a quiver of arrows are nestled in. Zuko nodded content with the explanation and was about to turn around when he heard her soft voice, making him pause and look to her. "You know since you are up, would you... wanna come along?" she asked with a soft smile gracing her lips. "It would be nice to have some company, besides we won't be gone too long," Zuko wanted to shake his head and tell her no thanks, but decided against it giving her a subtle nod making grin a bit. "Great, then you better mount up I'm not gonna wait for you," she chuckled as she climbed up on the saddle grabbing the reins of her Ostrich horse. He followed suit climbing up and mounting his own bird, shifting into the saddle as Suki snapped her reins and headed off. Zuko quickly followed after her riding by her side.

Suki and Zuko were riding further down the road away from the camp. The sun barely shining through the thick brush and trees, only soft rays of light beaming down upon them. Zuko looked around gazing at the dimly lite forest before turning to Suki and nudged her side to get her attention.

When she felt the soft nudge from the blue spirit she turned to him. "What's up blue, something wrong?" He shook his head and then pointed to his eyes then gestured to their surroundings. She then cocked her brow wondering what he was trying to say examining his gesture. "What are we looking for?" she asked trying to clarify what he was trying to say and he gave a nod. Suki let out a soft chuckle and smiled up at him "Hahaha well, we are looking any signs of fire nation troops or bandits in the area," she said as she kept her pace riding next to him. "But we are also looking for any signs of people, towns or anything like that. You see much of the charts I have are very old, like maybe 80 to 60 years old. So I've resorted to updating what we have on the fly till we can buy new ones and so far not many towns have detailed maps of the earth kingdom." She said and Zuko nodded, understanding why she was always looking over her maps alone when they were at camp. Soon, silence fell between them as they rode. Only the soft chirps and grunts from their mounts could be heard.

Suki than jerked her head as she heard soft rustles in the bushes up ahead and she halted her Ostrich horse. Zuko quickly stopped as well pulling the reins to stop his ride and watched as Suki dismounted and pulled out the large bow and quiver that were strapped to the saddle. She strapped the quiver over her shoulder as she pulled and nocked back an arrow on her bow. Zuko dismounted as well, following close behind her as they both moved silently towards the rustling bushes. When they got closer Zuko noticed Suki's lips curl into a smirk as she drew back the arrow, letting the soft bristles of the fletching touch her cheek before letting the arrow fly.

Suki shot the arrow and it flew straight through the bushes and with a soft thunk, the rustling went silent. "Direct hit," she said with a grin walking over and fishing her hand through the dense brush. Zuko became curious what she hit. She then yanked out a large black and white Badger Rabbit with an arrow in the middle of its back. "A good kill." Zuko thought, seeing the arrow placement knowing it was a clean kill. "Am I good or am I good,' Suki chuckled seeing her handy work as she removed the arrow from her the prey, before walking back to her Ostrich horse loading it on the saddle. She then turned to Zuko tossing her bow at him which he quickly caught. "You can get the next one, we should get at least two more before heading back," she said then she looked up at the blue spirit curiously as she saw him examine and looking over the bow in his hands. "You have used a bow before haven't you?" she asked and Zuko shook his head. He was trained in firebending but not much else, even his sword fighting was just his firebending techniques just with the blades. He didn't have much formal training with weapons, all that he did know was learning on the fly and from watching others. Suki started to laugh a bit covering her mouth with her hand. "Well looks like I'm going to be teaching the infamous Blue Spirit how to use a bow and arrow," she said with a mocking grin.

Zuko didn't know what to think as Suki led him into the woods, finding a small clearing "This will be great for practice," She declared as she walked over to a tree and carved a large X into the bark with her fan blade. Suki then took Zuko and made him stand about 100 feet away from the makeshift target. "Now let's see what you got," she said handing him an arrow, which he took and did his best to nock the arrow in the bowstring just as he saw her do earlier. "Good now draw it and fire," she ordered and Zuko nodded pulling back the arrow and aimed it at the tree, but as he did so he could see Suki trying to hold back a laugh. She bit her tongue trying to stifle any noise as Zuko let the arrow loose and it flew only three-quarters of the way landing straight in the grass. Suki then burst out laughing making Zuko groan even angrier as he saw where the arrow landed. "Wow, I really thought you would have at least hit the tree let alone get it to the tree line." She laughed and Zuko turned and glared daggers at her. "Hahaha okay, okay look you didn't do that bad, your form is decent you just need to fix a few things," She stated as she walked over and retrieved the arrow before walking back to him.

Suki handed Zuko back the arrow and he nocked it back in the string. "Now draw the arrow back," she said watching as he drew back the arrow and reached up and grabbed his elbow adjusting it. "You need to raise this a little higher like this," she then reached out with her other hand to readjust his fingers, adjusting his grip on the bow and how the arrow was shelved against his hand. "There much better you sho-" Suki's breath hitched in her throat as she looked up at the blue spirit his face staring back at her. Zuko's and Suki's eyes we locked together, and the unexcepted closeness had made him freeze up completely as she adjusted his hands. When their eyes met she could see past the darkness of the eyes of the blue demon mask. she could see two beautiful golden orbs, like small little suns hidden behind dark clouds. Her cheeks became flush red not even her white face paint could hide her blush. Then she realized how close she was to the masked and she pulled herself away abruptly, trying to keep a bit of distance from him. "Ummm yeah, so that... that should be better." Suki coughed "Wanna... wanna try again?" she said trying to look away from him avoiding to meet his gaze.

When she pulled away Zuko instantly regretted it as he wanted to feel her closeness again, but he shook himself knowing she was right to pull away. He knew deep down that he shouldn't get his or her hopes up knowing when she sees his face that whatever she could feel for him would turn to anger and rage. He took a deep breath as he maintained the stance Suki had left him in and he faced his target, the fletching of the arrow pressing against the cheek of his mask. He let the arrow loose shooting and letting the arrow fly through the air it, whizzing down to the target. Suki smiled wide as she watched the arrow as it buried itself at the base of the tree. "Good job, you got distance now you just have to work on your aim," she said and patted his shoulder. Zuko sighed in annoyance feeling like he should have gotten it he should have hit the target. He then grabbed another arrow from Suki's quiver drawing back the arrow and quickly firing it off only for it to be lodged into one of the branches missing the target again. He made another groan in frustration grabbing another arrow, shot, and missed once again.

Suki could see his anger flaring and placed a hand on his as he gripped the drawstring. "Blue, it's okay relax," she spoke softly to him and Zuko turned back to look at her their eyes meeting again. Her breath hitched in her throat a bit as she looked back into his golden eyes as she bites the inside of her cheek looking at him. Zuko similarly couldn't help staring into her eyes getting lost in the blue pools. His tense fingers loosened their grip on the bow and arrow as he lowered the bow. Suki smiled up at him as she pulled away, but not as abruptly as before keeping close to him as she let go of his hand. "If you... if you want, next time we set up camp you could... you could come with me on my scouting. We could do some more hunting together and more... bow lessons," She suggested smiling as she saw him become more relaxed and he gave a subtle nod in agreement.

"Good, it would be nice to have some company," Suki said as she reached out and took her bow from him sheathing it back in her saddle. "Oh, and before we go, you are getting those arrows you fired," she smirked and pointed to the tree he was firing at. Zuko let out a loud huff which made her giggle and she quickly covered her mouth as she watched him go retrieve the arrows. Once he got them all, they got on their mounts to head back to camp, the morning sun rising now above the trees.


	3. The Charitable

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

When Suki and Zuko rode back to camp, the Kyoshi Warriors were almost done having things packed and ready to leave. Suki greeted her warriors with a smile as she approached them, loading her kill into the cart and helping them finish packing.

While Zuko helped where he could, he mainly secured his own stuff on his Ostrich horse, but as he did the bird whined and he could see the weight of the goods starting to really weigh down on his mount. Zuko knew he had no choice, next stop he would need to get rid of his stolen goods. He didn't like seeing the animal in pain, especially if it was his doing.

When everything was ready, they started to ride off traveling down the dirt road. As Suki lead the way she told everyone that their next stop would be a town called Chong Sheng. She stated it was a bit far off, but at least if just tonight they would be sleeping at an inn instead of camping out. The girls were glad to hear this. Most of them were glad to get some relief from sleeping on the floor, and a nice warm bed sounded like heaven to them. Zuko just simply nodded showing his approval as they continued their journey. By the time the town was in sight, it was midday.

They entered Chong Sheng village. It was simple and appeared untouched by the war, a small peaceful little place The townspeople roamed around doing their shopping and daily tasks as kids played around in the streets. But when the Kyoshi Warriors and the Blue Spirit rode further into town most of the people stopped and gazed at the warriors as they whispered and gossiped to each other about the strange travelers. Zuko didn't like the stares and the soft words the people spoke to each other, even though he was wearing a mask he hated when people talked about him, especially behind his back.

Suki had led them to the Inn in town she was able to get a few rooms for them and room in the stables for their mounts. Suki decided to give the girls a bit of a day off and they eagerly got themselves settled in. Kikki quickly going to take a nap while Tam took Ami and Aikio to go do a little shopping and exploring and Suki simply followed along. Seeing this as his chance, Zuko unpacked all this plunder and headed to one of the stores to pawn off most of the stuff he had stolen.

Zuko entered the general store a few people doing their regular shopping, but when they spotted the Blue Spirit they seemed to quickly retreat from the establishment. The store owner was a middle-aged man and seemed rather nervous as Zuko approach him as he gave an uneasy smile. "How can I... I help you today?" he asked and Zuko gave a quick glance to make sure the Kyoshi Warriors weren't in sight before he spoke. "I wanted to sell a few things," He said softly but in a deep tone for the mask distorted his voice. He hefted up the large sack onto the counter. The man raised his brow curiously as he watched the Blue Spirit open up the sack to reveal what he had. "You got quite an a...interesting collection," he said examining each piece that was in the bag pulling out a gold tea set, some ornate jeweled statutes, a few boxes with necklaces and rings, a gold-encrusted Tsungi horn and several more things he knew he could never afford. "Look I'm sorry, I cant buy any of these things," he said plainly.

"Why not?" Zuko said a little surprised that he wouldn't buy anything he had to offer. "Well simply put, I can't afford any of these things," he said trying to explain. "These things are probably worth more than anything I own, I couldn't afford to buy one let alone the whole collection. Besides even if I could buy this stuff, no one would be able to buy it from me. No one around here needs these kinds of things. I would lose money." He said apologetically and Zuko simply nodded. "I understand, sorry for wasting your time," Zuko let out a sigh as he grabbed his bag and stuffed everything back in before leaving the store.

This is not going how Zuko wanted, he needed to get rid of this stuff and the few stores he went to they wouldn't buy from him. As he roamed around town needed to figure a way to get rid of this stuff he definitely wasn't going to continue to carry it around till they find another town that may or may not buy from him. Zuko then walked over and dropped himself to sit against the wall of one of the shops he just left. He sat there trying to think of what to do as he watched the townsfolk as they glanced at him. Zuko then finished through his bag pulling out one of the statutes. He looked it over running his fingers over the golden figurine of a dragon, but then he raised his gaze up as two young boys approached him.

"Are you...are you the ... the... blue-," One of the young boys stuttered but was cut off by his older brother. "The Blue Spirit?!" The older boy asked finishing what his brother was trying to say. Zuko raised his brow wondering what they want as he gave a subtle nod. The boys smiled wide "I told you it was him!" the older boy said triumphantly as he nudged his brother which earned him a shove from the younger boy.

"You see mister Blue Spirit we heard about you," The older boy started to speak. "And we heard that you give riches to the poor and we are very poor. Cough, cough, cough." He said as he started to fake cough and his younger brother joined in. "Yea...Yeah, we are so...so poor. Cough, cough, cough," the young boy mimicking his brother which just made Zuko roll his eyes at their obvious acting."So you see mister Blue Spirit since we are poor maybe you could give us something... You know since we are poor and unfortunate children."

Zuko had every reason to just get up and leave them and ignore their requests, but as he thought about it this could be a way he could get rid of this stuff he had. He stole all this stuff anyways he wasn't really losing anything, and all the actual money he stole he had stored in his pouch which should last him quite awhile. He stroked his chin thinking it over as he glanced up at the boys still pleading with him.

Zuko then got to his feet picking up his sack of plunder, and he tossed the golden dragon figurine in his hand to the younger boy. He fumbled to catch it in his hands, dropping it before quickly picking it up. The older boy stared at the gold dragon with wide eyes and was about to grab it from his younger brother, but stopped when a gloved hand offered him a similar sculpture but of a golden badger mole. The two boys stared down at the gold figurines before looking up at the blue spirit in disbelief. "Thank you... mister... mister Blue Spirit," they both stuttered as they thanked him. Zuko just nodded and walked passed them as he proceeded to empty his sack.

While Suki followed her girls around town and did a bit of shopping for supplies. She was rather disappointed that none of the stores had any charts or maps. She wished she could find some place that would sell them, though it would be rather expensive nonetheless and she didn't have many gold pieces to spare. As she was lost in her train of thought she felt someone shoving passed her and saw two little boys chasing each other.

"My badger mole is gonna crush your dragon with its earth bending!" One of the boys cried out chasing the other one.

"Nah uh, my dragon will melt your earth with its fire!" the smaller boy whined as he ran away.

"Fire can't melt earth!"

"Yes, it can!"

Suki chuckled watching the two boys argue until she spotted the golden idols the boys were holding. She looked at them curiously as they played with what should be fairly expensive gold statutes as toys. As the boys continued to run off, she spotted several other people walking around town with similarly spectacular looking trinkets. "Ummm did we miss something?" Tam asked as she gawked at a woman who was walking by with a ruby ring the size of a cherry. "Not sure, but I definitely remember this place being a lot less sparkly," Aikio said pointing to an elderly couple sharing tea with a glistening golden tea set.

Suki became even more interested to know what is going on as she and the girls walked around town. "what did he give you?" Suki turned her head as she overheard a few women talking. "Nothing much just this necklace, what about you?" The young woman said showing off the ornate gold necklace around her neck."Spirits it's beautiful, he gave me this bracelet," her friend replied showing off the coiled bracelet around her forearm with dazzling emerald stones. "Ummm excuse me, you said someone gave you those? Who?" Tam spoke up drawing the two women's attention. The two women let out a soft giggle. "You should know," "You are traveling with him after all," The women answered. The Kyoshi Warriors looked at each other and then back to the women, eyes wide in surprise and disbelief. "Wait, you are saying the Blue Spirit gave those to you," Aikio asked not truly believing it. "Yes he did, in fact there he is," One of the women pointed down the road where the Blue Spirit could be seen, handing a large horn-like instrument to an elderly man sitting on a bench.

Suki and her sisters briskly walked over to the Blue Spirit, as he was adjusting the nearly empty bag he had flinging it over his shoulder. When Zuko turned around he was a bit taken back when the Kyoshi Warriors came over to him. "What's going on Blue?" Suki asked with a soft smile with her hands on her hips. Zuko didn't really know how to respond just giving a slight shrug as he looked over to them. She chuckled a bit knowing she wouldn't get much of a response. "Seems like you are just full of surprises, Blue," she says deciding not to press further already having some idea where he got much of the stuff he was giving away.

"Hey, since you are in such a giving mood, got anything for us!" Tam squeaked as she stepped forward hands out. Aikio rolled her eyes as Suki nearly had to hold back facepalming at Tam's comment while Ami remained quiet behind the other girls. Zuko felt a bit awkward rubbing the back of his neck not even sure if he had anything left to give now that he was put on the spot. He mentally cursed himself as he pulled out the bag and began to look for something. Suki shook her head and reached out to put a hand on Zuko's stopping his searching.

Zuko froze feeling Suki's grip on his hand as he slowly lifted his gaze to look up at the painted warrior. "Don't mind her, we don't need anything from you. You being here and helping us is good enough," Her smile and soft voice sent a shiver up his spine as their eyes locked once again, just like in the woods earlier that morning. But it didn't last as he pulled away already feeling Aikio's glare on him, her eyes burning holes through his mask.

When Suki felt the Blue Spirit pull away from her, a small frown graced her lips, but she shook it off and pulled back as well, giving an awkward cough to clear her throat. "So... how about we all head back to the Inn and get something to eat before turning in?" She asked and everyone nodded in agreement as they turned to walk back to the Inn Aikio making sure to put herself between the Blue Spirit and Suki. Aikio didn't like the way the two looked at each other as she still did not trust him or his intentions. Especially after seeing them earlier on their so-called scouting. Aikio knew that whatever this mask man's plans were, she would be the one to squash them and protect her sisters at all cost.


	4. The Warrior

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter of Blades and Fans**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

Zuko and the Kyoshi Warriors returned to the Inn where Kikki finally awoke from her nap. They then headed to the dining hall to eat before heading off to their rooms for the night, but Zuko did not join them. Taking what food he was given and heading up to his room to eat alone. Suki did protest, asking him to join them, but Zuko shook his head, he couldn't risk it, he couldn't let them see who he was. When he reached his room, he made sure the door was secured and that he was alone before removing his mask, tossing it on the bed. Zuko rubbed his face, trying to soothe the soreness that spread across his cheeks and forehead from the mask being on all day. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to wearing the mask all the time, but it seemed for the time being he had no choice. He let out a long breath as he sat on the bed and started eating the meaty stew he was given. He sighed in relief as he tastes the meat and vegetables, finally something with a little flavour, he didn't realize how much he missed it until he started eating. Sure, the food the Kyoshi Warriors had were filling but lacked taste. Though when you're hungry you can't really complain what you get.

Zuko continued to eat, slurping down the rest of the bowl before resting it on the nightstand next to his bed. He then reached over to his bag, opening it up and dumping what was left on the bed checking what he had left. All that fell out were two rings, a bracelet, some loose gold pieces, and a silver flute. He had already stashed most of his money on his Ostrich horse so he picked up the few pieces left and stuffed them away. He then grabbed the rings and the bracelet and put them back in the bag reminding himself to sell these later if possible. His eyes then gazed at the small silver instrument picking it up and fiddling with it between his fingers; it reminded him of his uncle.

Whenever they had music night on the ship, Iroh had forced him to join in on a few occasions. Zuko knew his uncle wouldn't stop nagging and pestering him, so he had compromised once in awhile and played the flute. He never thought he was very good, but it pleased his uncle so he couldn't really complain. Though the flute he had was a wooden one he had never played one that was metal. Zuko pursed his lips and pressed it to the mouthpiece as he shifted his fingers over the blowholes. He took a soft breath and blew into the flute, it gave off a higher pitch than he thought. Taken a bit back he readjusted his fingers over the blowholes and blew a bit softer into the pipe. He started to play a soft melody the words of his uncle's song played on his mind along with the tone.

"Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, for love."

Suki had finished her meal a bit later than everyone else, as she had had seconds maybe thirds. She thanked the Innkeeper as she left the dining hall and decided to check in on her sisters, making sure everyone was in bed before heading to bed herself. As she walked the halls she started to hear something peculiar which made her arched her brow. "Is that...music," Suki said to herself as she scanned the rooms peeking in each one as she passed them. The music got a bit louder and clearer as she roamed further down the hall until she found the source. She stood in front of the door the music was coming from enjoying the pleasant tone. The melody made her smile, it was a lovely song she thought as she pressed her ear to the door to listen. Soon she found her fingers reaching for the doorknob, turning it slowly as she wanted to see who was playing.

Zuko didn't notice the door slightly opening as his mind was focused on playing. His mind lost into the song of his homeland, his fingers dancing along the instrument. Suki peered into the dark room barely seeing anything as her eyes scanned the darkness. Her eyes finally spotted the dark-clad figure sitting crossed legged on the bed who sat shrouded in the dark. She was about to speak out and announce her presence but bit her tongue, her eyes widened now locked on to the mask that laid on the sheets. "The Blue Spirits masks... but that would mean," she thought silently to herself as her gaze shifted to the figure playing the flute.

Suki's mind raced as she argued with herself whether or not she should look in or turn away as her curiosity was killing her. Her eyes then looked up to his face trying to get a slight look at who the Blue Spirit might look like. Her curiosity winning out as she stared at him wanting to get even the smallest glimpse. She could see his chin and strong jawline with the limited light in the room, and as her eyes trailed up his face her heart sank. She spotted a jagged angry burn along his cheek and ear which was burned and misshapen. She felt a pang of guilt flood her chest as she looked away quickly. She knew he must have had a reason to hide his face behind a mask, but this made her regret her decision to pry. Especially since he's done nothing to earn her invading his privacy. Suki started to step away till she heard him stop playing and she froze in place not wanting to be caught. "I wish you were still here," Her eyes shot open as she looked back in the room, hearing his voice.

Zuko had finished playing and set the flute down as he reached for his mask. He let his fingers trace over the engraving on the inside of the mask picturing his mother's face as he traced over her name. "I wish you were still here," he said again as he rested his forehead against the brow of the demon's face. When Suki heard his voice, she thought it sounded familiar, it was soft but with a strong tone. when she heard it the second time it sounded almost broken and sad. Suki stepped back as quietly as she could, not wanting to alert him as she slowly pulled the door closed. When the door was about to shut the hinges squeaked almost deafeningly. "Crap," she cursed to herself as Zuko's head shot up, hearing the noise as he quickly tried to tie the mask on before being seen.

Suki quickly ran down the hall as quietly as she could, speeding off around the corner. She heard the door behind her thrust open as the Blue Spirit emerged from the doorway. He glanced up and down the hallway looking for anyone who could have been trying to enter his room. The hall was silent Suki had pressed herself against the wall covering her mouth as Zuko walked down the hall. She could hear him getting closer, but before he approached her a loud bang could be heard coming from outside.

Suki and Zuko both turned and looked towards the window, neither of them moving from where they stood before another blast could be heard. Then suddenly the windows and walls burst forth, as a concussive blast of fire sent Zuko and Suki flying back. Zuko hurled against the wall while Suki was thrown to the ground. Zuko groaned as he fell to the ground, as he tried to crawl back to his feet his ears began ringing out. Suki had a similar feeling as she grabbed at the wall to help her stand up pushing against it. Zuko shook his head of the dizziness he felt and walked over to the blown-out wall, the fire still blazing up the edges. Zuko could see a fight breaking out down below, Fire Nation soldiers clashing with the townspeople. Suki could see the fighting as well and before she could speak or even give an order, she watched as the Blue Spirit leapt out the window dashing towards the battle.

Zuko jumped from roof to roof dashing across the ceramic tile rooftops, before finally making it towards the town square where the bulk of the fighting was taken place. Zuko gazed down at the Fire Nation soldiers below, spotting their red banners of a claw-like hand with the Fire Nation insignia on its palm. "The Dragon's Fist," He instantly recognized the banners. They were a squadron of soldiers that did only one thing: burn down and clear villages before the main bulk of forces come through. Zuko had heard of them and seen their handy work, they rarely left survivors and if they did it was only to warn others and spread fear.

Zuko knew he had to stop them but he couldn't kill them, they were still people even if he was labeled a traitor. He drew his broadswords but flipped them around so he would strike with the blunt and flat end of his blades. He then leapt down from the rooftop twirling in the air as he sliced down at a Fire Nation soldier, who was about to attack a villager with a spear. He slammed the blunted blade against his head stunning him, before stepping down on the spear snapping the weapon in half. He then swung the blade upwards smacking the steel against the soldier's face whipping him backward to the ground. "Thank you... Blue Spirit," the villager said gratefully as he stumbled back to his feet. Zuko just gave a nod as his reply as he dashed towards the soldiers brandishing his blades as he attacked.

Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors shortly joined the battle, providing cover for the villagers to escape as they raised their shields and drew their fans. "Ami, Tam you two escort the villagers away from the battle. Aikio and Kikki you two will follow me and we will draw the fighting towards us. The priority is to get these people to safety," Suki ordered and all the girls agreed their expressions hardened as they went to battle. They attacked swiftly slicing away at the Fire Nation soldiers that confronted them, the edges of their golden fans became stained red as they hammered through the enemy.

Zuko knocked out several soldiers, bashing through the enemy line as he swung and twirled his twin blades. A few firebenders spotted the blue demon slicing away at their comrades. Enraged they balled their fist igniting them in orange flame, as they shot out quick bolts of fire. Zuko could feel the flames coming towards him and turned to face his attackers as he spun his swords deflecting the fiery bolts with his steel. The firebenders weren't discouraged by his display, as they quickened their assault sending a barrage of flames towards their enemy.

Zuko advanced using his blades to slice away and parry the flames that flew towards him, as he dashed towards the firebenders. One of them then rushed forward, striking at the Blue Spirit with a flaming fist, but Zuko easily bobbed away from the strike. He then interlocked his arm around the firebender's and easily snapped it, breaking it at the elbow. The soldier screamed in pain as he felt the arm break and soon, he was flying through the air as Zuko flipped the man over his shoulder. Zuko throwing him into the other soldiers sending them all collapsing to the ground while he went in for the attack.

In the distance, the commander of the Fire Nation squadron watched in anger as his men were being pushed back. The commander wore a dragon skull-like helmet made of blackened steel as he sat up top a Komodo rhino. "This is unacceptable!" he roared as the soldiers around looked to him for orders. "I will not let some little girls and this Blue Spirit stop us from taking Chong Sheng!" he said lighting his fists on fire. "The princess and Minister Qin need this place cleared for them to bring their new weapon in to take Ba Sing Se. And we will not fail them!" he said to his awaiting men."What are your orders sir?" the soldier next to him asked as him and the other men stood in formation. The commander then smirked wickedly. "Burn it. Burn it all!" he roared raising his fists.

Zuko continued to fight on disabling and taking out as many soldiers as he could. His blades remained clean not a drop of blood spilt as he slashed down at the Fire Nation soldiers each one falling victim to his powerful attacks. Though many of them should consider themselves lucky, as those that fell at the hands of the townspeople or the Kyoshi Warriors found a more permanent end. Every time Zuko saw one of the Fire Nation soldiers being struck down, killed his heart twinged in pain. He was their prince, these were his people, but he was helping the enemy, he might as well be staining his blades in their blood himself. But no matter what he couldn't, he couldn't take their lives, the only way to save them now is to fight them.

The Fire Nation soldiers were now pushed back near the edge of the town. The Kyoshi Warriors joining up with the Blue Spirit in their defense of Chong Sheng. Many of the soldiers actually began retreating as they saw the Blue Spirit and the female warriors approaching. Aikio saw a soldier trying to limp away from them and he tripped and fell to the ground he turned to her and pleaded as she raised her katana to strike him down. "Please... mercy!" he cried out as she brought the blade down on him, but both of them became stunned as her blade rang as it clashed with steel. Her blade had struck another sword instead, and as she turned to see the owner of the weapon she saw a familiar blue mask.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Aikio asked outraged as she tried to push harder on the blade, trying, even more, to strike the Fire Nation soldier down. Zuko just shook his head and grunted, as he shoved his sword up shoving her back. She growled as she glared at the masked man raising her blade to strike him instead. "What's wrong with you? He's the enemy!" she shouted as she raised up her blade. Zuko was unfazed by her shouting and glanced down at the whimpering Fire Nation soldier. He was gripping his side which was bleeding profusely into his hand. Zuko cocked his head and pointed for the man to leave which he quickly nodded in thanks. "Thank you, thank you Blue Spirit," he said as he awkwardly pushed himself off the ground to try and run away.

Seeing the soldier run made Aikio grit her teeth as she went to go strike him again, but Zuko clashed his blade with hers again pushing her back a second time. "Why are you stopping me?! Answer me, dammit!" She growled but Zuko did not budge as he let the man escape. He knew never to strike a fleeing opponent, especially if they are wounded, it was cowardly and shameful. When Aikio saw him remain silent it angered her even more, swiping her katana at him which he easily blocked with his own swords.

Suki saw this and rushed over to them and pushed them apart. "What are you two doing?!" she asked glaring at them both as the fighting was still going on, yet they would fight each other. "He let that Fire Nation soldier go, he let him escape!" Aikio accused as she pointed her sword at his chest. Suki then turned to the Blue Spirit and back to her fellow Kyoshi Warrior conflicted what to say. She shook her head 'no time to scold anyone' she thought as she turned to them both. "We have to defend the town, I'll deal with you this later okay," she said calmly, but this only enraged Aikio as she stared down the Blue Spirit." This isn't over," she spoke gravely as she returned to the battle.

Suki shook her head, glancing apologetically at the Blue Spirit knowing full well Aikio could be a tad over aggressive. "Let's go, people are still in danger," she said and Zuko nodded in agreement as they turned back towards the oncoming forces. As they returned to the fighting a large group of firebenders approached, as a massive barrage of fireballs began raining down on them. Everyone ran to take cover but the fire wasn't aimed at them, it was being aimed at the buildings themselves. The firebenders took a line formation as they let out continuous blasts of fire, shooting torrents of flame. "They are trying to trap us and watch us burn," Kikki said as everyone began to panic the townspeople screaming begging to be saved. Suki remained calm and so did her warriors as she tried to come up with a plan. "Blue, Aik- I mean Kikki and me are gonna scale one of the buildings and see if we can get over the fire to stop the firebenders," she ordered but Aikio snapped. "You are taking him, but not me!" she yelled making the girls a bit uneasy. "I need you to stay here and protect townspeople," Suki said touching her shoulder but Aikio smacked the hand away. "Fine, go with the traitor but don't say it's because you want me to protect the people. You just want to protect your precious Blue Spirit," Aikio growled which pissed Suki off her face red with anger and embarrassment. "No... I... I Errrrr let's go!" Suki shouted turning her back on Aikio, while all the girls became silent as she brushed passed the Blue Spirit and Kikki. They both glanced to each other before looking back at Aikio, whose arms were crossed and they both turned to follow Suki.

They found a building closest to the firebenders, as they have formed a towering firewall with their bending. "Okay let's go," Suki said as the three of them scaled up the nearly smooth surface and climbed up on the roof. They dashed across the roof, charging towards the firebenders when, suddenly, two fireballs were launched at them. Zuko saw the balls of fire and grabbed Suki and Kikki, pulling them towards him. He knew they wouldn't have enough time to jump, so he tried to shield them as best as he could. The blast of fire destroyed the rooftop blasting them clear off the roof, and they crashed onto the street below.

"You guys okay?" Kikki asked, groaning as she tried to sit up rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, just peachy," Suki said rubbing her sore neck. Zuko simply groaned as the two girls were sitting on top of him. They frantically got off the Blue Spirit as they went to help him up. "Sorry about that," Suki said her cheeks flushed red. Zuko nodded as he stretched out his back and turned towards the firebenders. His gaze following where the fireballs came from and spotted a dragon helmeted man on a Komodo rhino, obviously the leader. "Dammit, how are we suppose to stop them now. If they see us on the rooftops, they will blast us off again," Kikki complained hopelessly. Suki shook her head. "We will find a way, we have to." Kikki sighed. "Hope you come up with one soon because I got nothing." Suki tried to think of something, anything they could do.

Zuko stared down at the towering inferno and at the leader of the Dragon's fist. He thought of a plan, though it'll be reckless and probably very painful. He then turned to Suki and grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. "Hmm, what is it Blue? Do you have an idea?" She asked and he gave a nod and he pointed her towards the Inn and before he could continue she cut him off. "Blue, we aren't running and hiding we need to protect these people. And furthermore just because we are girls doesn't mean-" Zuko groaned loudly cutting her off, kind of annoyed he can't just tell her his plan. He then shook his head and he pointed back to the Inn, and then he did a gesture mimicking shooting a bow and arrow with his hands. Suki finally clued in "Oh, you wanted us to get our bows and arrows. Haha sorry continue your plan," She said embarrassed and let him continue.

Zuko then drew a line in the dirt and point from her to the ground where he marked. "Okay, so you want us to line up here with our bows and shoot at the firebenders?" Suki asked to clarify and he nodded. "Wouldn't they just shoot us?" Kikki commented and he shook his head. He then grabbed her shield from her and pointed to the townsfolk. "Okay, so we line up here and shoot and while some of the townspeople use our shields to protect us from any fire attacks?" Suki asked again and Zuko nodded. "Well if that's the only plan we have, let's do it," Suki smiled but Zuko felt a bit offended by the way she said that. Suki then called over the others to tell them about the plan and she ordered Tam and Ami to get the bows and arrows. Kikki grabbed a few townspeople willing to help them hold up their shields. "Okay, seems like we are ready," Suki smiles as they got in position. She then raises her brow as she turns and sees the Blue Spirit approaching the fiery wall in front of them. "Blue, what are you doing?"

Zuko took a deep breath as he stared down at the towering inferno, as he drew his broadswords and stepped towards the flames. Suki reached for his arm to stop him. "Blue, what are you doing?" she asked again but he simply tugged his arm away as he stepped forward. Her eyes widened in horror watching. "Blue..." she said horrified as he stepped into the flames. Zuko remembered a fire bending technique his uncle taught him, that allowed a firebender to bend the fire around their body without getting burned. He remembered using the same technique about two months ago, when those pirates tried to kill him. It was the only way he could escape the ship's wreckage, walking through the fire. Now it was time to use that technique again, it was the only to get to the other side of the fire without being blasted by fireballs. Though it wasn't through much he wasn't much of thinking things through.

Zuko walked into the fire as everyone watched in horror, each step he took was agonizing. As he tried to keep his breath steady letting the fire wrap and coil around his body, he may not be getting burned but his blood was boiling. Each step each movement was painful which made him growl and groan in pain. He instantly regretted this plan of his and mentally cursed himself again and again.

The Commander smirked as the flames his firebenders created were slowly consuming the town. "Once the town is burned down, send the men in to find any survivors and make sure they are dealt with. We can't have them suffering can we," he chuckled darkly. "Commander Akechi," one of the foot soldiers called out his voice shaky. "What is it?" Akechi said with an annoyed glare. "Something... something is coming through the fire," he said, frightened, and all of the Fire Nation soldiers gazed at the inferno and their eyes went wide in shock.

In the middle of the wall of fire there, floating amits the flames, was the face of a blue demon. The Blue Spirits growls and groans sounded inhuman being muffled by the mask. The firebenders stopped their attack as they backed away from the flames. "He is... he is a spirit or maybe... a demon," one of the firebenders spoke in terror as he stared at the face of the blue demon, flames licking across the wooden mask. And soon the flames seemed to peel and melt away revealing the Blue Spirits blackened body and glowing hot blades. Zuko finally stepped through the fire, standing on the other side of the wall, and he let out a loud deafening roar letting out all the pain he endured. The roar sent shivers down their spines even the townsfolk and the Kyoshi Warriors felt a twinge of fear. Several soldiers just ran seeing the Blue Spirit emerge, others took wavering fighting stances preparing to fight.

Commander Akechi grunted in anger seeing the fear the Blue Spirit instilled in his men. "Attack him you fools!" he roared and the Fire Nation soldiers went for the attack charging towards the Blue Spirit. Zuko gritted his teeth and advanced, slashing his glowing hot blades down at the soldiers who tried to attack him. Even the slightest slash of his blades sent each soldier he fought down on the ground in pain. Zuko bobbed and weaved through the soldiers as he twirled around their attacks by fire or steel, he couldn't be touched as he danced through them. And since there were no firebenders keeping the firewall growing, it started to waver and die down, just enough for the Kyoshi Warriors to see through the fire.

Suki was actually stunned seeing the Blue Spirit fighting the Fire Nation soldiers after walking through fire. It seemed to her that he was a living myth, but this myth could use her help. "Sisters, nock... draw... shoot," Suki ordered as the Kyoshi Warriors began firing their arrows at her command. Each arrow that shot through fire became ignited in flame before each arrow struck down their target.

In a single moment, the tide of battle had turned. Soldier after soldier either fell by the blazing arrows or struck down by the glowing blades of the blue demon. Commander Akechi gritted his teeth as he dismounted his Komodo rhino and stepped into battle. He would not lose, he would not be bested by a criminal in a mask and a few girls, he would not have it. He charged at the Blue Spirit, his fists ablaze as he shot quick blasts of fire towards the masked man. Zuko slashed down another soldier when he was hit by the quick fireballs coming towards him. He was thrown to the ground as the Fire Nation commander charged at him, sending a fiery kick toward Zuko's head. Zuko leapt back to his feet, rolling backward to avoid the strike as he slashed his blunted blades towards the commander's head. Akechi arched his back letting the blade swipe over his head as he spun around and sent a fiery kick towards the Blue Spirit's chest. Zuko was knocked back by the attack but quickly got to his feet. Slashing his swords at the commander who dodged the attacks just as quickly as Zuko made them.

They were evenly matched, and Zuko was feeling his breath start to become ragged and slow. His arms shaking as he tried to keep up the fight, but Akechi wasn't gonna give him any breaks. Suki saw the Blue Spirit struggling to hold his own against his opponent and she knew she had to help. She grabbed one of her last remaining arrows and drew it back and taking aim, waiting for a single opening. Zuko continued fighting, striking at the commander with no success. Akechi was not gonna let this battle be prolonged much longer, fearing he may falter himself as his ragged breath weakened his firebending.

Akechi finally got an opening and parried Zuko's left arm as he went to strike. He slammed his flaming fist into Zuko's chest, sending him flying back throwing him to the ground. Zuko's groaned in pain from the unexpected strike and watched as the commander stood over him in triumph. "Let it be known that the great Commander Akechi defeated the vile Blue Spirit!" he cheered an early victory as he raised up a ball of fire to strike the Blue Spirit down. "Any last-," he was cut off as a blazing arrow struck his shoulder, sending him stumbling back. Zuko didn't waste any time and got to his feet and swung both his swords in unison, striking at the commander's head. The dragon helm went flying as the commander screamed in pain, gripping his face as he fell to the ground in agony. Zuko twirled the blades in his hands, still red hot as he stood over the commander, who was squealing in pain.

Zuko was about to make a move to strike again when he saw the commander pushing himself to his feet, but he froze completely he was stunned as he stared down at the commander's face. The right side of Akechi's face was burned severely, the mark almost identical to the one he wore. Even the commander himself was youthful, Zuko's senior probably by a couple of years. But nonetheless, it was staring in a mirror of a dark shadow of himself. Zuko was taken back-stepping away from the man in front of him, terrified of what he looked like and what Zuko had done.


	5. The Traitor

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter of Blades and Fans**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

Zuko stared down at the man before him, the skin on his face bubbled and peeled from the intense burn from his blades. Akechi gritted his teeth as he whined in agony, trying in vain to stop the pain. He held his face as tears involuntarily poured from his eyes and down his scarred cheek. Zuko looked on, motionless, as he couldn't move, all he did was tremble, his swords shaking in his grip. As memories flashed through his mind of the night he got his scar, his father towering over him as he cried and begged for mercy. He could feel his left cheek heating up just at the memory and seeing the man before him only made his heart ache. "You... you will... pay for this!" Akechi started shouting as he removed his hand from his face. "I will... I will kill you!" he roared through clenched teeth as he let his pain fuel his rage.

Akechi charged at the Blue Spirit, igniting his fist with blazing orange fire, blasting fire toward the masked man. Zuko wasn't prepared for the assault as he raised his blades to shield himself. The fiery blast sent him flying back as he tumbled down the shallow hill. Zuko quickly rolled to his feet as Akechi went in for another attack, slashing at him with fire daggers. The fiery blades slicing through and singeing Zuko's dark garb as he tried to defend against the onslaught of attacks.

Zuko was reeling as the Fire Nation commander attacked him. The way he fought, the way he moved, the rage in his eyes, it felt he was looking in a mirror seeing himself for how people saw him. He even felt like he could predict Akechi's attacks the way he would strike, but without his bending, Zuko couldn't defend himself. Nothing he could do but try and find an opening and avoid getting too burned.

Zuko raised his blades, no longer glowing red hot, and slashed and thrust his swords towards Akechi. They twirled around each other in a violent dance of steel and fire, each landing painful strikes, but not killing blows. Akechi was bleeding as the blades of the Blue Spirit cut deep down his arm and the side of his leg, but the pain only made his attacks more ferocious. He roared in pure rage as he launched a massive torrent of fire out from his fists. Zuko eyes widened as the flames consumed him but in an act of pure instinct, he swiped his arms cutting through and bending the fire around him extinguishing it in an instance.

Akechi stared at the Blue Spirit in shock as he watched the masked man block his attack. "You... you are a firebender? You traitor!" Akechi shouted as he stared daggers at him. Zuko was silent his stomach twisted at the accusation, his eyes darted down to his blades and back up at the Fire Nation commander. He was fighting his people, he struck and marked a soldier of his nation. "Am I... am I a traitor?" Zuko said to himself confused before his eyes gazed up at the man in front of him. Akechi was bleeding down his arm and leg, but his wounds did not hinder him as he raised his fists ready to fight.

Zuko felt himself waver as Akechi attacked him. He could feel his ribs bruising and blood pooling in his mouth as he was beaten down. each kick, each punch, each blast of fire that threw him down all he could hear was the echo of Akechi's words playing in his head. "Traitor... Traitor... Traitor!" Zuko was labeled a traitor by his father, his family, his country and now his people. He betrayed them, it was no longer just false charges, he truly had become a traitor. These thoughts weighed down on his mind and he couldn't focus on the battle. He was in a daze as Akechi shot out another geyser of fire from his hands that launched Zuko through the air making him crash to the ground.

Zuko coughed up a bit more blood as he slumped over trying to get off the charred grass. "You are weak!" he heard the commander shout as he felt a blast of fire shove him back down to the ground. Akechi walked over to the Blue Spirit, whipping fire down on him. "You are pathetic! A wretched traitor!" he continued as he raised up his fist in the air, holding up a ball of fire. "And now you will burn for your crimes, traitor!" he roared, snapping Zuko back to his senses. He leapt to his feet, smacking away the ball of fire and slammed his fist straight into Akechi's face, sending him off balance.

Zuko then grabbed Akechi's collar and yanked him forward, bashing his mask against Akechi's face. The crunch of his nose breaking ringed in their ears. Akechi recoiled from the pain, trying to steady himself, but Zuko didn't give him a chance as he sent a kick to his chest. He let a blast of fire pour out from his heel, sending the commander flying back, crashing into a tree. The Fire Nation soldiers heard their commander's cries and they ran to his defence, helping him to his feet and shielding him from any more attacks. Zuko watched the soldiers pulling Akechi away from the battle as they huddled around him. "This isn't over traitor!" Akechi groaned as he tried to fight the grip of his soldiers who were trying to pull him to safety. "I will find you! I'll hunt you down no matter where you go and I will find you, and I will kill you!"

Zuko groaned as he heard the commander's threats. He watched as the Fire Nation soldiers begin to retreat from the town. His eyes were locked on the Commander's as he slowly disappeared behind the trees. "This isn't over..." he thought to himself knowing he will be seeing Akechi again. Seeing the fire in Akechi's eyes reminded him so much of himself: the anger, the hatred, the determination. It was the fire he had when trying to capture the Avatar. "Is that who I am?" Zuko said to himself as he looked down at himself and back at the darkness the Fire Nation soldiers escaped to.

"Blue! We need your help!" Zuko heard a voice calling for him, knocking him out of his train of thought. He turned around to see who had called for him and his eyes shot open as he saw the town. Chong Sheng was being consumed by fire. Even though they stopped the firebenders, the fire was raging on spreading from house to house. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors tried to organize the villagers, getting water from the nearby wells and streams to try and douse the flames.

Zuko made his way down to the town and found the Kyoshi Warriors escorting some of the villagers. "Hey Blue!" Kikki called out waving him over. "Suki wants us to get everyone to the Inn!" she said pointing over to the building. Zuko could see, other than the hole in the side of the building, it was untouched by the fires and it seemed a bit away from the rest of the town so the fires wouldn't spread to it. He then turned to Kikki and gave a nod and she returned the gesture with a smile as she helped a woman onto a cart they were using to get people out. Zuko helped guiding people over to the cart as Tam and Ami joined him. They carried people out of one of the burning stores that was being used for cover from the battle.

The Kyoshi Warriors removed their robes, leaving on their modest undergarments, or their robes would catch fire as they helped the townspeople escape to safety. Ami took the robes and tore the fabric to make makeshift bandages, as she and the town's healers tended to the wounded. Suki did her best organizing everyone else, trying to put out the fires or tending to the people who were being loaded in the carts. Aikio mounted the Ostrich horse hitched to the cart and began pulling it away once it was full. "I need more water at the town hall, we have to slow down the fire before it consumes the clinic!" Suki directed some of the men as she and a few other women carried out whatever supplies they could as they raided the clinic. The men fruitlessly dumped water on the fire as they tried to slow down the blaze anyway they could.

Zuko helped Kikki load up another set of people on the cart as Aikio road off with them. "Pheww, looks like we are almost done here," Kikki said with a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat off her brow, her warrior paint starting to run a bit. Zuko nodded and gave a similar breath of relief as the heat was starting to get to him too. He was a bit annoyed, though, by the sweat dripping down his own face since he couldn't wipe it away because of his mask. "Please! Someone help me!" they both turned seeing a man running over to them, his face full of panic and fear. The man grabbed at the Blue Spirit pleadingly "Help, my wife she's... she's trapped!" he said as he turned and pointed to his house that was almost completely consumed by the fire. "I told her to stay hidden during the attack. She's pregnant and couldn't run to help like everyone else. I told her to stay hidden till it was over, but when the house caught fire... I couldn't..." his voice cracked as he feared for his wife's safety.

Zuko and Kikki both stared at the house consumed in fire before glancing at each other. "I'll get the captain, she will know what to do," she said and Zuko gave her a nod and she raced over to get Suki. Zuko then looked around, spotted a few men carrying buckets of water, pulled them over, and directed them towards the blaze that engulfed the man's home. "Please, we have to save her," the man continued to plead. Zuko wished he could speak and tell him it'll be alright but he restrained himself. He was the silent Blue Spirit he reminded himself. He shook his head and waved over more of the townspeople to start dousing the fire with water.

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors followed Kikki to the house the man's wife was trapped in. Suki wanted to help but when she saw the blaze she knew it was hopeless. The fire was too hot and they wouldn't have enough water to out it. She knew that if the woman was still trapped in there it wouldn't be for much longer. Suki watched as the Blue Spirit and her Warriors joined the villagers who were trying to put out the fire. The water barely touched the fire before turning into steam as they emptied their buckets. Suki then thought hard about what to do and an idea came to mind, though she wished there was another way. "Blue!" She called out running over to the masked man. "Blue, I need your help and I wouldn't ask this if there was any other way but," she took a breath as she looked up at the Blue Spirit. "Do you think, you can walk through the fire like you did before?"

Zuko was taken a bit back by Suki's request "Look I know it's crazy, but there is no way we can put out this fire to get to her," she pleaded knowing she is asking a lot of him. "It's our only shot, but if you can't do it, I understand," Zuko grimaced as he turned from her gaze to look at the fire and the scorching flames. He let out a sigh, knowing if this is there only chance to save the woman, he had to take it. He nodded his head as he reached up and undid the strap for his swords and handed it to her. "Thank you Blue," Suki smiled gratefully as she took his blades and they both walked over to the man whose wife is trapped. "Sir, can we ask you a question?" the man glanced up at Suki and the Blue Spirit and nodded as he looked down mournful for his wife. "Where would your wife be hiding if she is still in the house?" Suki asked which made the man a bit curious as he looked back up at her. "Ummm in our bedroom. that would be... upstairs first door on the right," he said trying to recall his houses layout. Suki nodded and turned to the Blue Spirit. "Do you think you can make it there and find her?" she asked him as she watched him take a damp cloth and wrapped it around the mouthpiece of his mask. He took a few calm breaths and nodded as he stretched himself out.

"Blue... good luck," Suki bit her lip as her eyes locked onto the Blue Spirit, watching as he bolted towards the burning house. Zuko ran up to the front porch and rammed himself at the front door, bashing his shoulder in it as it burst open. Zuko instantly felt the intense wave of heat wash over him as he stood in the main hall now engulfed in flame. The fire rose up the walls and danced across the ceiling as the smell of burning wood and ash filled Zuko's nose. He let out several coughs covering his mouth with his arm, the heavy smoke threatened to fill his lungs. He tried to navigate through the heat and smoke, letting the fire waft around him, trying to make his way up the crumbling stairs. He let out a loud groan as the building began to shake the fires eagerly burning away at the support beams. Zuko shook his head as he steadied himself knowing he had to move quickly or else he would be crushed.

Zuko finally made his way up to the second floor, his body aching and his breath was ragged, and his throat raw and torn. He had to keep up his steady breaths to keep the fires from burning him, but as the flames got hotter it made breathing more and more difficult. Zuko kept moving through the second floor. Finding the main bedroom, he kicked down the door before making his way in. He quickly scanned the room, which also was coated in the fire, before finally spotting a woman on the floor.

The woman was unconscious next to the bed, the flames slowly creeping their way towards her limp form. Zuko quickly ran to her pulling her body over to him as he checked her pulse. He sighed in relief, feeling the soft steady beats from her heart, though her breaths were laboured and slow. He became worried, not only for her but for her baby. He had to get her out soon. He wrapped his arms around her and began to pick her up, but suddenly the building began to shake again and massive wooden beams began crashing down. Zuko quickly pulled the woman to cover as the ceiling collapsed, blocking the bedroom door.

They were cut off with no escape from the burning bedroom. Zuko glanced around for any exit, any path out but found none, there was no escape. He glanced down at the woman in his arms and then down at his hands. "If there is no way out, then I'll make one," he stated slowly laying the woman down. Taking the mostly damp cloth from his over his mouth he drapped it over the woman's face, letting her breathe in the moisture. He took a few long deep breaths, calming himself as he got to the centre of the room and getting in his firebending stance. He got down low as he started to sway and twirl his arms around his body, keeping his breathing steady as he felt the fire around him slowly follow his commands. The fire that coated the room began to leap off the wood, slowly dancing along in the air and following the slow movements of the Blue Spirit.

Zuko coughed, feeling the smoke start to rush into his mouth as he continued his breathing. He fought back the urge to stop as he summoned the flames around him into his palms, creating a condensed ball of fire in his hands. He could feel the radiating heat coming from the small ball of fire in his hands; it as if he was holding the very sun itself. He could feel the energy building between his fingers till it was ready to burst and he shot his hands forward. He shot the fireball straight at the wall, creating a massive explosion. The blast could be felt outside as the whole building shook. The fireball tore a massive hole through the wall and down the hallway.

Zuko had no time to lose, already feeling his body drained from performing that technique. His breath shallow and weak, he reached over for the woman and picked her up in his arms. He dashed through the opening, trying to race down to the stairs. His legs shaking as the building start to break apart, the ceiling falling down and Zuko doing his best to dodge the crumbling debris. When he reached the stairwell, it was completely destroyed leaving only a pit of fire and burning wood. Zuko took another deep breath, sucking in more smoke as he leapt down to the first floor and summoned a gust of fire at his feet to slow his descent. He landed with a loud huff as he felt the floor crack under his feet. He tightened his grip on the woman in his arms. Zuko then made a final dash, racing at full speed for the front door as the whole building came crashing down.

Suki watched anxiously outside with everyone else as the building burned "Come on Blue, come on," she prayed after hearing the explosion making her worry even more, regretting sending him into the fire. Her eyes widen as the building began shaking, the roof collapsing in on itself. She wanted to cry out but was silent. Her words were caught in her throat as the building was coming down. Tears threatened to spill down her face, wanting to turn away until she saw a glimmer of blue emerging from the orange fire. "Blue!" she called out as everyone turned their gaze on the house.

Zuko gripped the woman tightly as he charged out of the house, crashing down to the grassy lawn below. The whole house finally caving in leaving nothing but a bonfire in its place. The husband pushed everyone out of his way as he raced over to the Blue Spirit. "What happened, where's wife, where's my Ying?" He pleaded as he watched the Blue Spirit slowly lift his arms and reveal the man's wife shielded in his arms. "My Ying," the man cried as he pulled the pregnant woman to him, pulling her into his lap. "Thank you, Blue Spirit, Thank you." Zuko gave a slight nod as he struggled to get to his feet, slowly making his way over to the Kyoshi Warriors.

Suki smiled wide, hiding the tears that spilt over her cheeks as she and her sisters went to congratulate the Blue Spirit. "That was amazing, you dashed in the fire like it was nothing. Then the building was coming down and we were like oh no it's coming down. Then you just grabbed the woman and race out just in the nick of time as the building blew up behind you!" Tam said almost giddy as she praised him making the other girls groan at her retelling. "Yeah, yeah big hero we get it," Aikio said annoyed as she nudged the girl's side. "Hey, stop that," she said earning another nudge from Aikio.

Suki shook her head hearing the girls and turned to the Blue Spirit "That was indeed amazing Blue," she smiled up at him and he gave a subtle nod, but she noticed how unsteady he looked. "Hey, Blue, you alright?" she asked reaching out to touch his arm to give him some support.

Zuko felt dizzy; his eyes blurred as he fell forward, coughing hard as the Kyoshi Warriors failed to catch him. "Blue!" Suki cried out as she knelt to his side. Zuko just coughed hard, struggling to breathe after being in that house so long sucking in so much smoke. He grabbed his mask pushing it up as best he could, trying to catch his breath. He managed to push the mask up above his mouth as he lurched over coughing again as bile spilled from his mouth throwing up: onto the grass. Suki tried to keep him steady rubbing his back and holding him as he threw up again.

"Water..."Zuko coughed as his mind became confused blanking out as he wasn't focusing on keeping his cover. "Blue? did you-" Suki was cut off as Zuko turned to her his mask covering half of his face. "Water," he pleaded a bit more clearly his throat raw and aching. "Kikki, get me some water now. Ami get the healers," she ordered as she cradled the Blue Spirit in her arms as the girls quickly did as they were told.

Kikki was the first to return bringing over a bucket of lukewarm water. She reached over to hand it to Suki, but the Blue Spirit quickly snatched it away. He lifted up the bucket and began pouring it into his mouth drinking as much as he can. Most of the water spilling over his face and down his shirt. He groaned and gagged as he dropped the bucket and began throwing up again coughing up most of the water he tried to drink.

Suki tried her best to hold the Blue Spirit up but he fell forward, his limp body barely moving in her arms. "Blue, Blue wake up!" she calls out as she held him as he was barely breathing now. "Aikio, Tam see if can see find the healers," She orders as Ami hasn't returned yet as she grew even more terrified. Aikio and Tam nodded as they went off to get help. "Blue, Blue wake up," she pleaded as she reached up and touched his exposed cheek as she looked down at him. "Wake up."


	6. The Savior

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter of Blades and Fans**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

Zuko's mind was spinning; the smoke and fumes choked at his lungs. His eyes grew heavy, slowly losing consciousness as he laid in Suki's arms. He could still hear a voice echoing in his ears calling to him.

"Wake up!"

"Wake up."

"Wake up..."

"Time to wake up." Another voice called to him making Zuko stir, trying to open his eyes. "Mom?" He called out to the voice in the darkness, his eyes remained shut refusing to open. "Come on Zuko, it's time to wake up," the soft motherly voice called out again. "Mom?!" Tears began spilling down his cheek as he called out pleadingly. "Come on Zuko, don't make me ask again," the voice said in a cheerful, loving tone but the voice felt distant, slowly drifting away. "Mom?! Please no, come back to me," Zuko cried out his voice shaking.

Zuko's eyes finally burst open as his body shot up. His vision was blurry as he looked around to figure out where he was, but his left eye only saw darkness. He reached up to rub his eye but he felt fabric wrapped over it. "What's going on?" He reached up tugging at the bandage that covered his left eye and tore it off. He tried to blink to clear his vision as the room around him started to appear. It was one of the rooms at the inn that seems to be turned into a makeshift hospital room. When Zuko looked down at himself, he saw he was covered in bandages along his arms and chest as he sat atop a table in the centre of the room. His memory was still foggy on how he got here as he leapt off the table. He turned and stumbled over to a mirror and water basin at the edge of the room. He reaching his hands into the water and started to wash his face, letting the cool water wake him further up from his daze.

"Well look who's up and about," A girl's voice spoke behind and he quickly turned to see who had entered the room. Zuko raised his brow as he spotted a young Earth Kingdom girl carrying a tray of food into the room, resting the tray on the nightstand. She smiled sweetly at him as she folded her hands in front of her and fiddled with her braided hair. "I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry when you woke up," she smiled sheepishly at him. Zuko paused as he looked at her then the tray of food. "Umm thanks," he said as he took the towel next to the basin to dry his face. "You're welcome," she said again, still very cheerful. "My name's Jin by the way. It's an honour to meet you, Blue Spirit," she said as she gave a little bow.

"Blue Spir-?" As Zuko tried to clarify what she meant, it finally dawned on him what's going on. His eyes shot open panicked, his mind racing, his cover was blown, they saw his face, and this girl heard his voice. He clenched his fists as his breath hitched in his throat as his nervousness began to overwhelm him, but he took a deep breath to calm down "She called me Blue Spirit, they don't know who I am. At least not yet," he spoke to himself as he fixed his gaze back on Jin. "Where is everyone, what am I doing here?" Zuko asked as he tossed the towel on the counter.

"Oh, well after the... attack last night you sort of passed out," Jin began to explain. "Your friends brought you here so the healer could tend to you. She said you nearly suffocated and you were covered in cuts and burns," she said and bite her lip as she looked up at him. "She tried her best to treat you, but she wasn't able to heal the burn over your eye," she said as she felt herself getting flustered.

When Zuko heard her, he was actually a bit relieved to have this scar. He reached up to touch his left cheek thinking if they think he got this scar from last night they don't know who he is, at least for now. Though he will still need to take precautions about them finding out. "Thanks," he said softly as he turned to glance at the mirror, looking at the scar that covered his left eye; the mark of the banished prince. "Well honestly it doesn't look that bad, you still look quite handsome," Jin blurts out as her cheeks become beet red. Zuko too felt his cheeks heat up as he heard her "Umm thanks," he spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jin then coughed into her hands clearing her throat "Anyways...you should eat and when your feeling up to it, your friends are waiting outside," she says turning to leave before she says something else to embarrass herself. Zuko nodded as he watched her leave the room before she quickly remembered something and turned around "Oh, almost forgot. Your mask is over there on the dresser with a new set of clothes," she said pointing to the dresser at the other side of the room; the smiling demon mask greeting Zuko when he turned to it. "We weren't able to fix your old clothes. I hope they fit," she says as Zuko grabs the tunic that was resting under his mask. It was a simple brown tunic with a dark brown trim that looked about his size. It may be a bit bigger but should fit just fine. "This should work," Zuko says as he sets the robes down. "Great, I'll let the others know," she smiled as we left the room taking one final glance at him before she left.

Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors were doing what they could to help out the townsfolk. Though much of the town was destroyed and burnt to the ground leaving next to no buildings still standing. Even after all they've done the Fire Nation soldiers still succeeded in their mission. "So it's decided, we are gonna be taking these people with us to Ba Sing Se, " Suki declare after talking with the town's elders. "Guess we don't really have much of a choice," Aikio began as she sat on the stairs in front of the inn with the others. "Though keeping stocked on supplies will be a bit problematic, we definitely will need to do a lot more scavenging to at least keep everyone fed," she said as she was cleaning her red-stained katana. "Then that's what we will do; like you said we have no choice. These people need us and we can't leave them here for those soldiers to come back and finish what they started." Suki says rubbing her side neck. "Besides this is exactly why we came out here in the first place, to help refugees. It just so happens we get to do that before reaching Ba Sing Se."

As Suki was addressing her sisters, Ami walked out of the inn her face grim and eyes full of sadness. "Lost another one?" Suki asked as she turned to face the young girl. Ami nodded silently as she wiped her nose "I couldn't save them, Captain," she whimpered as Suki walked over to her pulling her into her arms. Suki cradled Ami's head. "I'm so sorry Ami," Suki said as she rubbed her back. Kikki sighed and walked over to Ami and Suki patting the smaller girls shoulder "Come on, I got some dumplings with your name on them," Kikki smiled softly wanting to cheer her up. Ami glanced up at Kikki giving her a nod as she silently walked over with Kikki to go sit and eat.

Suki hated seeing Ami so down, especially since it wasn't her fault. She knew Ami was doing her best, it's just sometimes people can't be saved. She let out a sigh as her mind seemed to drift to the Blue Spirit. She felt her heartache just thinking about last night, she sent him to what could very well be his death. She had never even come close to losing someone like that before, especially on one of her orders. She remembered holding him in her arms, his mask barely holding on to his face. It took everything she had to not peek further to see his face, she tugged the mask back on. It wouldn't have been right for her or her Kyoshi Warriors to see what he looked like without him revealing that himself. She knew now that it was a little hypocritical thinking of his privacy now after she was sneaking a peek earlier. Nonetheless, he deserved to keep his secrets.

As they waited outside, Jin walked out of the inn and approached them."How're the dumplings, do you like them?" She asked as she walked over to them. Tam was the first to speak "Yeah, thanks these things are great," she mumbled, a few dumplings stuffed in her mouth. Suki rolled her eyes and chuckled along with the rest of the girls "Yes they are, thanks again." Jin nodded and smiled back at her "Hehe no problem." Suki then bite her lip as she looked up at the young woman "So how's Blue doing? Has he woken up yet?" Suki asked as the girls became silent as they were still worried about their masked friend. Well mostly everyone, Aikio was still rather salty about last night, and she is known to hold a grudge.

Jin grinned at Suki "Yup, he's up. I just gave him his breakfast and left him to get changed." The Kyoshi Warriors all sighed in relief, glad he was alright. "Thank you for letting us know," Suki smiled up at Jin, but arched her brow as she watched her grin slowly died down "Ummm, I thought I should mention this. The healers did what they could but, he still has some scarring from the fight," Jin said and raised her hand to cover her left eye. "He has a large burn over his left eye and ear, the healers said that the ointments they used weren't clearing up the burn, like the other ones he had," she said apologetically. "They said that he may have some trouble seeing through that eye, though time will tell." As she spoke Suki became confused and mumbled under her breath "That doesn't make sense." She clearly remembered seeing similar scars on his face when she was spying on him at the Inn. "Maybe they mistook those scars for ones he got during the fight?" Suki wondered to herself, not wanting the others knowing she was spying on him last night.

"Though truth be told, even with that scar he's still kinda cute," Jin smiled dreamily which made all the Kyoshi Warriors look at her bug-eyed. "You saw his face?!" Tam and Kikki blurt out in unison which just earned another eye roll from Aikio. "Ummm yeah, why?" Jin asked shocked by their outburst. Suki sighed and shook her head. "We... haven't seen what he looks like. He's always wearing his mask around us," she said feeling oddly jealous of the young girl. "Oh, wow, really," Jin was actually genuinely surprised that they hadn't seen his face which made her grin on the inside. "Well, either way, he should be out soon after he's done changing. Let me know if you guys want more dumplings, I'm gonna head back inside." she smiled and waved to the Kyoshi Warriors heading inside as they waved back. "Thanks, we will," Suki said as she watched the girl disappear inside.

Zuko had finished the meal left for him rather quickly. Not realizing how hungry he actually was, he stuffed down the ramen and dumplings that were left for him. After finishing his food, he slipped on the robes and tied off the sash around his waist, and then slipped on his mask. He felt an instant comfort when he felt the engraved words on the inside of the brow. Even just feeling his mother's name in his mask eased his mind and was enough to soothe him. He then let out a long, deep sigh before going to reach for his swords and realized they weren't there. He arched his brow and looked around, still not able to find them until he remembered he gave them to Suki. "She must still have them," he said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Zuko than made his way downstairs, seeing if he could find Suki and the others.

When Zuko made his way down to the main hall, his eyes went wide in horror. The room was filled with tables and beds, all with dead men and women laying on top, with sheets draped over their bodies. He could see several families gathered, mourning and crying over their loved ones. Zuko watched silently, his heart just ached and twisted in his chest. "My people did this, is this all we do? Bring death and suffering?" Zuko had heard what his people had done and seen some of the damages they have left behind, but this was different. Seen what they do, seeing the victims first hand, it was hard to stomach. Zuko quietly left the room as he decided it was best to leave them to mourn.

Zuko was about to leave the Inn when he spotted another room down the hall. There were beds and tables laid out like the other room, but instead of the dead, the healers were tending to the wounded. Zuko watched as his own guilt grew, seeing so many hurt from the battle. He silently wondered if he could have done more, if these people were hurt because he didn't use everything he had to keep them safe. Zuko let out a sigh as he looked down at his hands feeling the warmth in his palms flowing to his fingertips. "If I firebent maybe..." his mind trailed off as he clenched his fist. Zuko turned away from the room heading outside needing to clear his head.

When Zuko went outside, he was instantly greeted by the sight of the Kyoshi Warriors. They were all sat around the front porch of the Inn eating and tending to their weapons. Zuko wasn't sure what to do when he saw them. "Do they know I can talk, did they see my face, and more importantly do they know who I am," Zuko thought as his eyes glanced up to Suki, his memory little foggy, but he remembered clearly when she held him as he passed out. Her voice calling for him begging for him to stay awake. "Did she really care about me, or did she just care about the Blue Spirit," Zuko cursed himself. She didn't care it was just his mask she cared for, not him.

"Hey, it's Blue!" Tam called out seeing the Blue Spirit standing by the doorway of the Inn. The Kyoshi Warriors all turned to see the masked warrior as they all got up to welcome him back. When Suki saw him, she was instantly relieved. She smiled wide as she joined in the warm greetings. "Hey Blue, glad to see you're up," Suki said as she saw him give her nod and a thumbs up. "Cut the bull," Aikio blurted out causing everyone to turn to the female warrior in shock. "We all heard you talk so cut the crap, we aren't buying the mute act anymore," she said still quite annoyed with him. Suki gave Aikio an intense glare, not liking her growing attitude. "Aikio that's not-" "Fine," Suki was cut off as they all turned back to the Blue Spirit. Zuko gritted his teeth as he stared Aikio down, their eyes locked like two predators fighting over a meal. "So you are gonna start talking?" Aikio asked in a challenging tone. "Yes," Zuko says crossing his arms as the rest of the girls remained silent, watching the stared down.

"Are you gonna tell us your name?"

"No,"

"Are you gonna show us your face?"

"No,"

"Are you gonna say more than two words?"

"Maybe," Zuko says looking away from her turning to Suki. "My swords?" he asks holding out his hand. Suki was still quite taken back hearing him talk that it took her a second to realize what he actually said. "Oh right, your swords," she says as she pulls the broadswords off her backhanding it to him. He took the blades and strapped them on his back, adjusting the strap. "Thanks, is there anything you need me to do?" he asked ignoring Aikio. Suki nodded. "Umm yeah, if you want you can help the villagers over there load up those carts," she says gesturing to the villagers near the carts tied to their Ostrich horses. "We are gonna be taking them with us to Ba Sing Se. So the sooner they are packed, the sooner we can leave before the Fire Nation attacks again," she explained as the Blue Spirit nodded again. "Okay," he said softly as he walk off heading over to help the villagers.

"Thanks, Blue," Suki sighed then she glanced to her warriors "Kikki, Tam, go help see if you can help them speed up and Ami go to the Inn, see if the wounded will be ready to be moved soon," she said giving out orders. "Yes, Captain," the girls all nod in agreement and they went to do their tasks. Aikio was about to follow along but Suki grabbed her arm stopping her. "Not you, we need to talk," she said in a firm commanding tone. "What do you want?" Aikio said defiantly. "What's your problem?" Suki asked.

"My problem?"

"Yes, what's your problem? You've become insubordinate and arrogant. Well, more arrogant than usual."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed," Aikio says, rolling her eyes.

"What is going on with you? I'm your captain, you can't be talking to me like!" Suki says, getting pissed as she gritted her teeth.

"Fine, you want to know my problem? Him, he's my problem!" Aikio growls in anger. "You welcome him with open arms, instantly trusting someone we don't know a thing about. Putting all of us at risk, our sisters at risk!" she yelled. Suki was not expecting this kind of outburst. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose any of you. You guys are like my family." Suki bite her lip seeing the sincere look in Aikio's eyes. "Look I don't trust him, we don't know him, okay? If we did maybe I would, but right now I don't," she says sternly. Suki let out a heavy sigh, putting her hands on her hips "Okay, okay I understand, you are right, we don't know much about him," Suki said softly. "Look how about this after...after we get these people out of here and we set up camp, we will talk to Blue, get him to tell us about himself. If he refuses, if he doesn't want to tell us anything, we will vote whether he should stay with us or not," Suki said with reluctance. She really not wanting the Blue Spirit to leave them, but her sisters do come first. If they don't want him, she can't argue no matter how much she disagrees. "Thank you, Captain," Aikio smiles, glad Suki is seeing reason. "You're welcome Aikio. No matter what, we are sisters, sisters for life" Suki returned the smile as Aikio pulled Suki in for a hug. "Yes, sisters till the end," they smiled as they gave each other a gentle squeeze. "Now come on, we can't let the others do all the work," Suki said as they both went to join the rest of the girls to help pack the carts getting ready to leave.


	7. The Scarred

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter of Blades and Fans sorry for the long wait I hope to finish more chapters soon**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

There was a small ceremony held for the dead; their bodies cremated and stored in jars. The townspeople wanted to spread the ashes in their new home once they were safe from the Fire Nation and behind the walls of Ba Sing Se. Zuko and the Kyoshi Warriors let the townspeople mourn in peace as they continued loading up the supplies for the trip. Zuko felt uneasy seeing the bonfires, seeing the towering flames that consumed the victim of his people's war. He concentrated on work and helping where he could. His unease did not settle as he felt eyes on him; he could tell they were Aikio's. Ever since he woke up, she had been eyeing him all morning, he wondered if giving in and talking was a good idea. It was true that with him able to talk, it made things a little more convenient when communicating, but it also made him look more, suspicious especially with her. Though he had to admit, she looked rather smug when he caught her glancing at him. "What did she and Suki talk about?" he wondered as he gave her a glare under his mask.

Suki then started to give out orders, positioning her Warriors as the ceremony was concluding. Ami was to stay with the healers to help keep the wounded stable and comfortable during their trip while Aikio and Kikki would drive the carriages. She then ordered Tam and the Blue Spirit to remain at the rear of the caravan to make sure there were no stragglers or attacks from behind. Suki would then take up the lead, guiding them towards Ba Sing Se. Zuko followed the orders and mounted upon his Ostrich horse as they trotted off riding down the dirt road. The journey was long, the carriages slowly travelling down the road as not to aggravate the wounded. Though Zuko didn't mind, he enjoyed or rather didn't complain about the travelling. It let him relax once in a while. He let his eyes shut, taking a brief nap as his beast followed the group.

Suki rode ahead, leading the caravan through dense woods and rolling hills. But when her eyes travelled back to the carriages, she could catch the smallest glimpse of the blue demon mask through the crowd. Every time she saw him, even for the smallest moment, her heart stung as the thought of her having to force him out made her guilty. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay with the group and with her. She didn't want to admit that her judgement was clouded by her emotions, but she knew Aikio was indeed right. They knew nothing about him; he was a faceless man who they allowed to travel with them. Maybe he was as dangerous as Aikio believed, or he was the hero she hoped he was. Either way, she needed to talk to him before they sat down to talk with the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. He deserved the benefit of the doubt, especially after all he's done for them.

Suki's eyes then glanced up at the sky, watching it as it was overtaken by the orange hue of the setting sun. She ordered for the caravan to stop and set up camp for the night.

The Kyoshi Warriors and the Blue Spirit began setting up tents, which took much longer than usual. Suki noted that for next time. It was already dark once they were finished, and the refugees settled in as dinner was cooked. Bowls of rice and vegetables handed out to everyone who was hungry. Once the Blue Spirit got his own bowl, Suki knew this was her chance to talk to him as he headed alone to his tent.

"So, are we gonna talk to him yet?" Aikio whispered as she watched the Blue spirit heading off after giving him his food.

Suki let out a heavy sigh at Aikio's eagerness. "I think it'll be best if I talk to him alone. I don't want him to think we are ganging up on him. We just want to get to know him, right?" she said raising a suspicious brow as she eyed Aikio.

"Fine, just get it over with," Aikio scoffed as she turned to head to her own tent.

Suki simply rolled her eyes before taking a few calming breaths and turned her gaze back to the Blue Spirit. "Let's do this," she said to herself as she made her way over to him.

Zuko had shuffled over to his tent, the small bowl in his hand. He lifted the curtain to enter his small tent, his hand reaching up to undo the knot of his mask, but stopped once he felt a presence coming up behind him. He turned and met Suki's gaze as she stood at the entrance of his tent. "Ummm, hey Blue can we, can we talk?" she spoke with a nervous tone.

Zuko felt his heart beating hard as he held the loose knot of his mask, keeping it from falling free from his face. "Can it wait till morning?" he tried to ask calmly trying his best to keep his face hidden.

"I wish it could, but it can't," she sighed heavily, her eyes now avoiding his gaze.

Zuko could tell whatever she needed to talk about it was important, and probably not something she wanted to do. "Fine, we can talk but, can you... turn around first?"

"Huh?" she furrowed her brow, but then her eyes went wide as she understood. "Oh, sorry of course," she said with a sheepish smile turning around to avert her gaze.

Zuko waved his hand seeing if she was peeking before turning away letting the mask slip off his face. He set it aside as he reached for his bandanna, wrapping it over his face.

Suki bit her lip not wanting her curiosity get the better of her again, as she kept her mouth eyes shut. "you can turn back now," she heard him as she slowly turned back, she frowned slightly seeing the black bandanna wrapped around his face.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked gesturing for her to take a seat as he pushed up the bottom of his bandanna exposing his mouth as he began to eat his rice.

"Well, the girls and I were talking..." she began as she took a seat in front of him. "and since you can talk maybe, we should learn more about you. Since we really don't know anything about you... at all," she said nervously.

"Don't you mean Aikio," he said bluntly as he ate "She doesn't trust me."

"Yeah, but can you blame her?" Suki sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck "We don't know anything about you. You are a stranger, a man in a mask who just so happens to know how to fight."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but it's not about me," Suki said, shaking her head "We are sisters, we are family. If they don't trust you... then you can't stay."

Zuko's eyes went wide as he heard the hurt in her voice. The conflict in her tone at choosing between him and her sisters. Did she really care that much about him? He wondered as he gazed at her through the thin cloth mask.

Suki stared down at her lap as she waited for a reply as she felt her nerves getting the better of her.

"Fine, ask me what you wish."

As she heard his voice a grateful smile crossed her lips as she looked up at him "Really, you mean it?"

"Yes," he said simply. He gave a slight nod as he scarfed down the rest of his bowl. He then set it aside as he turned and gave Suki his full attention hoping this will be over quickly.

"Okay, great ... umm, what's your name?" she started off simply as she began to mentally jot down what he says.

"Li," Zuko replied giving her his other alias. He knew he couldn't tell her his real name, it would only cause problems. But the first answer he gave was a lie, of course, they wouldn't trust him.

"Li huh, hmmm I think I like Blue better," she said with a soft chuckle.

As she laughed, Zuko couldn't help as his mouth curled upward in a small smile. Just the way she laughed and smiled put him at ease and made most of his worries drift away. Suki began asking numerous questions about his travels and his adventures, wanting to learn everything she can. Zuko obliged, though he did leave out a few crucial details regarding himself and the avatar.

"Hahaha, so wait for your, uncle really just laid there, while that bounty hunter was stunned on top of him," Suki laughed into her hand, trying her best to keep quiet as much of the camp was sound asleep.

"Yeah, he can be a creep sometimes," Zuko said with a soft chuckle as he shook his head.

"Well, I don't know about that. From what you told me about him, he sounds very sweet," she admitted. "Though that one story didn't paint quite a... flattering picture of him." she letting out another chuckle.

"Yeah I suppose," he says with a small shrug.

Suki smiled but it began to fade, slowly becoming a look of guilt "Blue, there is something I've been meaning to tell you," she began as her eyes averted from his unseen gaze. "I saw your scar, the one you hide under your mask."

Zuko's eyes went wide in horror upon hearing her. His body becoming stiff and trembled as his hands gripped his knees in an attempt to keep them from shaking. "When... did you?" he could barely finish his sentence as he asked.

Suki bit down on her lip seeing his reaction. "The night of that attack... I heard someone playing a flute and I was curious," she admitted still sounding guilty. "When I saw it was you, I couldn't help myself. I tried to get a look at your face, but when I saw your scar..."

Zuko felt like a pit in his stomach, his hand instinctively reaching up to touch his cheek "... you ran."

Suki saw this which only made her feel even more guilty as she reached up to stop his hand. "I was ashamed, you've been so considerate and kind even if you never said a word," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have spied on you ... it had nothing to do with the scar but everything to do with me prying on something that was private... you didn't deserve that Blue, I'm sorry."

"It's ... it's okay Suki," Zuko said as he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, his fingers giving her hand a small squeeze as she still held his own.

"No, it's not, but I just thought you should know" She whispered before glancing back at the small gap in the entrance of the tent and looked at the pitch black sky. "I... I think I should head to bed. I don't want to be too drained when we go hunting tomorrow ... unless you don't wanna join me, I could let you sleep in and go alone."

"No, I'll come," He said simply which made the edges of Suki's lip curl upward into a soft smile.

"Thank you Blue, I'll ... I'll see you in the morning then," she said as she reached over and grabbed his finished bowl to put it away. "Oh and don't worry about Aikio, I'll have a talk with her tomorrow after our morning hunt," Suki was about to turn and leave his tent but quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. After the quick, soft peck, she pulled away, smiling a bit shyly "Night Blue."

Zuko was stunned, his cheeks flushed red, and before he could even reply, Suki retreated from the tent, fleeing into the darkness. He slowly reached up to touch the cheek her soft lips had touched and felt the fading warmth along the tips of his fingers. "Goodnight, Suki," He whispered back into the darkness.


	8. The Hunter

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter of Blades and Fans and thanks for the wait hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

When Suki had left and gone back to her tent, she was screaming in her head.

"What is wrong with you!" she howled in her mind. "Why did you kiss him?" She questioned herself "Well, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still," she groaned as she entered her small tent and began to strip down out of her heavy robes. Getting more comfortable, she kept replaying what happened in her mind. She had gone to him to ask him questions, learn about him and that's it. She never meant to confess to him what she did or kiss him. Though she did learn much about him even if he's still a mystery to her. Her mind began to trail to this uncle of his, this Mushi. From his stories, it sounded that they were close, but they aren't together anymore. "Did something thing happen to him? Or maybe-"

Her train of thought halted as she heard the flap of her tent open and someone entering behind her. Swiftly she spun around, drawing up her golden fan to press against the intruder's throat. Her eyes went wide once she saw who was sneaking into her tent "Aikio, what are you doing here!"

Aikio had her hands up in surrender as she lifted her head to avoid the golden blades from nicking her skin. "Sheesh, I just saw you leaving his tent so I came to talk to you."

Suki out a long sigh before pulling the weapon away from Aikio's neck, putting her hands on her hips. "Couldn't this wait till morning," she sighed.

"Yeah well, you are still up so might as well get it over..." Aikio paused as she turned to face Suki, her cheeks flushed red as she averted her eyes.

"Ummm you might... wanna put something on," She said causing Suki to arch her brow before glancing down. Her eyes going wide seeing her bare chest.

"This is why you ask permission before entering someone's tent!" She growled doing her best to keep her voice down, as she reached for her chest binds to cover herself up. Tying them tight she turned to face Aikio "Now what do you want?"

"I wanted to find out what you learned about ... him," she gestured behind her earning herself another groan from her captain.

"Look, Aikio I know you're anxious, but I'm not done talking to him. There is still plenty of questions I have, but it's getting late so I decided to finish them tomorrow," Suki began explaining. "Look, I promise once I've finished asking him what I need too, I'll tell you everything and we can all decide whether he stays or not," she then reaches over grabbing hold of Aikio's hands. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

She then let out a long and heavy sigh "I do trust you," she gave Suki's hand a soft squeeze and nodded. "I'll wait... till tomorrow."

"That's all I'm asking ... though I do hope you can keep an open mind about him, " She smiled.

"Now that I can't promise ."

Aikio and Suki both let out a soft chuckle before giving each other a gentle hug "Now I'm gonna head to bed and you should do the same," Suki said pulling away yawning and she stretched her back.

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that," Aikio said as she rubbed her neck. "Goodnight captain," she said softly with a soft huff as she left the tent.

"Night Aikio," Suki replied as she watched the young woman slip away into the darkness of the night. "Why does all of this have to be so complicated?" she groaned as she undressed and slinked down into her sheets, wanting nothing more than a good night's rest. Though her mind was still racing with questions, making finding sleep uneasy.

Meanwhile, Zuko was having similar difficulties getting rest.

"Why, why did she kiss me?" He wondered as he could still feel the warmth in his cheeks. His fingers gently tracing around where her lips met his skin. He could feel the base of his scar just on the edge where she kissed and as he pictured her so close to him, her soft skin against his own. It made his heart thump in his chest and his gut flutter and twist. "Ugh what is wrong with me?" he groaned to himself as the sense of guilt began to grow at the pit of his stomach. He had lied to her, he told her what he thought she wanted to hear, and now this. Were his suspicions correct, did she really care about him? He could hardly believe it to be true, and yet if it was then it seems that Firebender was right; he is a traitor just in more ways than one. "Forget it, forget her. Just focus, once you capture the Avatar and return home, none of this will matter, " Zuko mumbled to himself trying to shut everything out of his mind. "They don't matter, she doesn't matter, none of this matters, the only thing that matters is the mission. All that matters is capturing the Avatar and returning home, home... home, " he started chanting to himself shutting out all his emotions, his guilt, and his fears till his eyes grew heavy and he could barely move his lips to speak as he passed out and fell asleep.

Suki barely got any sleep as she laid on her cot, her mind was going back and forth between questions about the Blue Spirit and that kiss. That stupid kiss, it wasn't the first time she kissed a boys cheek, but what confused her is she wanted to do it again.

"I... I like him?" she thought as it would explain why she felt so bad about lying and hiding that she was spying on him. Plus it would also explain why she didn't want him to go. "Ugh, I like him," she groaned as hung her head as she sat herself up. "What's worse is Aikio is right, damn I hate when she's right." she had gotten up and paced around in her tent. "How can I be objective, how can I choose between him and what's best for my sisters?" She argued with herself pacing trying to figure out what to do. "Okay Suki, this is what you are going to do. You are gonna do: ask him a few questions, learn as much as you can, and tell your sisters. That's all you have to do and then it's out of your hands, they will decide... whether he stays... or goes," she groaned again as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "why does everything have to be so complicated," she repeated as she huffed to herself before getting dressed and ready as she couldn't head back to bed. She left her tent and started preparing the Ostrich horses and her gear.

Once the sun peeked over the horizon, Zuko began to stir and rise from his uneasy rest. His mind was still clouded and confused, and being alone with Suki on this hunting trip again isn't gonna help. Even just the thought of her name seemed to cause his heart to twinge and his head to ache. He quickly shook his head, trying to quiet his mind as he got changed. Dawning his blue demon mask he left his tent eager to get this over with, but once he spotted Suki by the Ostrich horses he groaned "This isn't gonna be easy." He slowly approached her and sighed "Morning Suki."

Suki was startled by the soft voice turning as her hand lunged to the bladed fan on her hip, but stopped when she saw the familiar blue mask. "Hehehe sorry, guess I'm still not used to how quiet you walk," she admitted as her heart was beating fast in her chest.

"Sorry about that," Zuko apologized as he had his hands up reminding Suki so much about the first time they went hunting together.

"No don't be, it's actually a good thing especially with what we will be doing," she said smiling as she watches him bring his hands to his sides. She then turned back to the Blue Spirits Ostrich horse tightening the straps to a small cart to its saddle.

"What's this for," he asked walking over to her, helping tie off the knot.

Once she felt him come up next to her she felt her cheeks flush as she pulled away letting him do it for her. "Huh, oh this? Ummmm well we will need to keep our food stores up with so many mouths to feed, so we need to collect as much as we can," she explained as she went over and grabbed two quivers of arrows as the Blue Spirit was finishing tying off the cart. "If we can get a few Catdeers we should be good."

"Okay, understood," he said simply as he nodded his head. Then when he was done with the strap he turned to Suki, taking the quiver as she handed it to him pulling it over onto his back. She did the same, but she averted her gaze catching a glimpse of his amber eyes made her heart beat hard in her chest.

"Soooo ummm... we better get going before the others wake," she smiled nervously as she went and mounted her beast trying her best to keep a little distance from him.

When Zuko felt her pull away he wanted to say something but he decided against it, instead he followed suit and mounted up on his Ostrich horse as they started to ride off. Suki glanced next to her as she and the Blue Spirit rode side by side down the dirt path and she let out a soft sigh and said to herself "This isn't gonna be easy."

For a while, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Suki trying to figure out what to say while Zuko was trying his best not to say a word.

"Sooooo, lovely weather we are having," Suki says with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, very warm," he replied with a slight shrug as his Ostrich horse strode along next to her.

"Yeah warm..." Suki bit down on her lip trying to think of anything to talk about, not wanting to go back to the uncomfortable silence. "Ummm yesterday you talked about your uncle Mushu-"

"Mushi," He quickly corrected.

"Right, Mushi... you two sounded really close, travelling together," she started nervously glancing at the Blue Spirit. "Did... did something happen to him? Is that why you were alone when we met?" she asked cautiously hoping she isn't crossing a line.

Zuko was silent as he heard her question, his mind drifting from how he left to if his Uncle was okay. "I... I don't know. Last time I saw him was when I left him to go off on my own," he said softly.

She heard the sadness in his voice, the same tone she heard when she was spying on him it was broken and alone. She glanced around their surroundings and pulled on her reins slowing her mount to a halt as she remained next to the masked warrior. "We can stop here for now and go the rest on foot," she said as she dismounted and tying her rein to a tree branch.

He saw her stop and followed suit halting tying off the Ostrich horse to the tree next to hers before he grabbed the bows and arrows from their saddles. He then turned and handed the weapon over to Suki as she gladly took it draping the quiver over her back. "Thanks Blue."

"Welcome," He replied softly.

She smiled wryly and started to lead the way into the woods. Quietly stepping over the soft wet grass and fallen leaves, the fresh dew and moist air was soothing. Suki shut her eyes as she treaded softly and enjoyed the calmness of the forest. The Blue Spirit marching at her back, though she could not hear his footsteps over even his breathing. She glanced back to make sure he was following, and she would be greeted by the demon smile. She smiled nervously at him before turning forward, as her fingers fiddled with her bow testing and tightening the string. "So you mentioned that you left your Uncle to go on your own, but why?" She asked curiously.

Zuko took in a breath sucking in the moist air as his throat had gone dry. "I... I needed to find me myself, to find what and who I'm supposed to be."

Suki raised her brow quizzically "Soooo you are trying to find enlightenment," she asked, not really understanding.

He shook his head as he absentmindedly ran his finger along his bowstring. mimicking her actions adjusting the string "I'm trying to find hope," he answered a bit surer. She became even more curious slowing her pace so she was walking next to him wanting to hear him clearly as he continued to speak. "There is something you don't know about me," he said as he met her gaze. "I'm an exile... I was banished, from my home."

"Banished, why were you-," she quickly stopped herself knowing this was a sensitive topic and was wanting him to open up. "Nevermind, ummm continue please," she said as he shook his head but was glad she didn't try and pry too much.

"The condition of my Banishment is I was given a task to complete if I completed my task I could return home with my honour," He said trying his best to be as vague as possible. "That was three years ago and my task has become more and more impossible with each day that passes," he didn't even try and hide the despair in his voice, the hopelessness.

Suki felt her hand instinctively reaching out to touch his arm to give a comforting hand "Blue I-" She stopped as she heard rustling in the trees. Her finger going to her lips to silently signal to the Blue Spirit to go quietly. Zuko went silent and motionless as he watched Suki get down on her knees, nocking and drawing an arrow on her bow. She was quiet and focused, drowning out the rest of the world as the arrow was pulled up to her cheek before letting the arrow loose. The arrow whizzed through the air it suddenly stopped with a satisfying thunk as a Possum Chicken fell from a tree. "Yes! Oh sorry, I interrupted you," she said sheepishly as she strode over to where the Possum Chicken had landed stuffing it in a sack.

"It's alright we are supposed to be hunting," the Blue Spirit says with a shrug as he approached her.

"Yeah, but still," she bit her lip turning to face the masked man. "I can't imagine what that must have been like being banished from your home... away from your family," she said softly.

"Right... family," Zuko sighed as he crossed his arms. "I think they are actually glad I'm gone to honest," His said bitterly.

"How can you say that? I'm sure they miss you," she asked surprised.

"My father is the one who banished me," he replied plainly as he started to walk off leaving Suki a bit stunned as she then started to follow after him.

"I... I had no idea,"

"Of course you didn't, it's not something I like to discuss."

She sped up her pace to match his quick but quiet steps as she held her sack over her shoulder. "Blue, this task you had to complete, what was it? Maybe we can help," she asked but became startled as he jerked and turned to face her.

"No!"

"No?"

"This is my task, my mission, I have to do it on my own," he said angrily as he glared down at her. He knew he couldn't tell her anything about capturing the avatar, no matter how friendly they may become she would never betray the avatar over him.

She never heard him speak in such a way before it cut her off guard, but she remained stern not letting his anger intimidate her. "Blue I get it, I know all about the code of honour. We Kyoshi's follow it too. But isn't the honourable to do, is admit when you can't do something alone, to be able to ask for help, to know your limits?" she asked, but the Blue Spirit remained silent. "Blue, please we can help."

"I said no!" he shouts again at her, but even he knew he sounded too harsh as he looked at her his eyes meeting hers. "Look, I'm sorry but this task can only be completed by me and me alone... it is the only way my family will accept me ," he explained softly.

"I... I understand if this is something you have to do alone, I'll respect that," Suki sighed as she walked past him.

Zuko groaned and followed her as he felt a pang in his chest from the way he talked to her. "Suki, wait," he said chasing after her as she walked through the trees.

Suki was about to stop and turn to him until she heard something which peeked her ears. She slowly approached staying silent as the sound of rustling grass made her curious and cautious.

"Suki?" Zuko spoke softly as he observed her slow movements as he went to her side to see what she was tracking. Once they both reached the edge of the trees they saw a wide-open meadow tall thick grass gently swaying in the breeze. Then suddenly they saw red flashes among the green as a few Fox antelopes were grazing in the field.

Suki started to smile watching the beasts "They are beautiful aren't they," she whispered as she rested against her bow.

"Yes... beautiful," Zuko replied as he glanced at the Fox antelopes then to her, the painted warrior at his side, before turning his head away when she turned to him.

"Do you... do you wanna try this time?" she asked as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and handed it to him.

"You sure?"

"Yes we've practiced quite a bit, I'm sure you can take this one down," she said as he eyed the arrow before nodding, taking it from her nocking it on his bowstring. They had practiced shooting whenever they went hunting but in the end, he never managed to take any animal down Suki would be the one to shoot the animal that tried to escape.

As she watched the Blue Spirit about to draw the bow she stopped him resting her hand on his own. "Blue before you... I just want to say something," she said as she could feel the slight tremble in his hand.

"What is it?" he asked as he eyed her curiously.

"Blue, thank you for telling me what you have about yourself... I know it must have been difficult," she bit her lip as she looked back up at him seeing the gold light in his eyes as they knelt in the shade. "But I want you to know that you may not have your family with you right now, but you have me-us," she smiled a bit nervously as she gave his hand a squeeze but he didn't pull away. "The Kyoshi warriors isn't just a sisterhood, it is a family. And as long as you are with us, we can be your family," she said hoping to ease his mind.

As Zuko heard her, the shaking in his hand began to steady and his breathing slowed. "Thank you, Suki," he says before prying his eyes away from hers to the target. He slowly draws back the arrow like she had taught him aiming it towards one of the Fox antelopes. He took another deep breath calming and steadying himself following their lesson as best as he can before firing. When he let loose the arrow it whizzed through the air, but as it did he lost track where it went only a distant thud and the sound of panicked mewls could be heard before the Fox antelopes scurried off. He groaned thinking he scared them off missing once again, but when he turned to Suki she had a wide smile which confused him.

"Great shot, Blue!" she cheered before she got up and raced down to where the beasts were grazing.

Zuko was confused as he got up and chased after her. Following her to where he expected to find a lone arrow buried in the ground, but to his surprise found the large beast an arrow buried deep in its chest.

"Great job ,Blue, I knew these lessons were paying off," She said as she knelt down next to the animal and examined the kill. "Soon you may be as good as me... well maybe," she chuckled as she pulled out the arrow as the Blue Spirit knelt next to her.

Zuko was genuinely surprised that he had struck the animal, with his luck he thought he would have at least graze it or maybe injure the Fox antelope. Not the quick kill he had performed. "Well a student is only as good as their master allows," he answered.

"Huh, that's true, guess I should stop teaching you before you get better than me," Suki teased.

Though it was hidden under his mask he let a small smirk grace across his lips. "Maybe, but that would mean you are scared that you aren't as good as you think you are," he rebuttals earning him a punch in the arm from the painted warrior.

"Hahaha watch your mouth," she smirked wide before glancing over to the woods, seeing glimmers of red fur from the rest of the Fox antelopes herd. "Hey, Blue, would you mind carrying this back to the cart? I'm gonna see if I can get another one before we head back to camp," she asks drawing an arrow from her quiver nocking it in her string.

"Sure," he says as he pulls out some rope, binding the beasts legs and a sling in its antlers.

"Great, don't be long it's rude to keep a girl waiting," she teases again before turning and racing off towards the woods driving a path through the tall grass.

Zuko watched her disappear into the woods before turning to his kill. The beast unmoving except for the slight shifting of its fur as the gentle breeze passed over it. Zuko quickly pulled the makeshift sling over his shoulder as he pulled and dragged the carcass back the path they had trekked through. His mind became occupied with thoughts of Suki and their talks. He started to wonder about how open he was with her. Even as he lied about most things, he had never talked about his banishment to anyone except his uncle. Those that did know about it used it as a way to bring him shame, to belittle him as the banished prince, but not Suki. She seemed to care, to want to help even as he pushed her away. "Ughhh, I wish I knew what I'm supposed to do," He groaned to himself as he yanked the Fox antelope behind him.

As he made his way through the woods sweat dripping down his face he could hear the soft chirps of the Ostrich horses. They were not too far away and with renewed vigour, he pulled the beast's body even harder. Slowly making his way over as the two mounts as they came into view. As he stepped over he suddenly felt a familiar heat overwhelm him as a flash of fire blasted him off his feet. He was thrown back as the two beasts yelped and squawked in panic. Zuko groaned loudly as he landed on his stomach. He went to push himself off the ground before he felt a foot slammed in his back shoving him into the dirt. He tried to move but couldn't as he felt the person pinning him down unsheath the Dao swords off his back.

"Hello, Traitor."


	9. Happy New Year

**Update: For those of you who may be wondering I haven't abandoned this story the next chapter will be coming soon just took a little break can't wait for you all to read it and hope it lives up to any of your expectations and I should have it done soon so prepare for the next chapter THE FIREBENDER part 1 and part 2 and happy new year to all of you who enjoy and have a great year 2019**

 **once I post the new chapter I'll delete this note as well**


	10. The Firebender Part 1

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **Elypsus and** **LunaStar07** **for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter of Blades and Fans and thank you for the long wait for this next chapter hope you all enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

"Hello, traitor."

Zuko groaned as he was pinned to the ground. Dirt spilled through the holes in his mask and stung his eyes. He tried his best to look up and shift his weight, but was only met with a strain in his neck and a sharp knee shoved in his side. Suddenly, two figures grasped and twisted his arms behind his back as he tried to resist.

"Hahaha, who knew it would be this easy to capture the infamous Blue Spirit. Haha I should get promoted for this," a familiar voice spoke with a sinister chuckle. Zuko could hear the man now standing in front of him. He watched the silhouette of his broadswords twirling in his captor's hands.

"Lift him up," the figure commanded and the soldiers yanked and stretched out Zuko's arms, forcing him to sit up on his knees. He then looked up to meet the man's gaze, and he was met with his own twisted reflection.

"Missed me?" Akechi smirked as he knelt in front of the Blue Spirit.

Zuko didn't answer as he glared daggers at the Fire Nation commander, only a low growl escaped his throat.

"Nothing to say huh?" Akechi chuckled softly as he stood up. He then placed a hand on the Blue Spirit's shoulder before quickly ramming the pommel of the Dao swords straight into his gut. The pain sent Zuko wrenching forward. "That was for giving me this lovely souvenir back at Chong Sheng," Akechi said gesturing to the comet-like scar on the right side of his face, before delivering another blow to Zuko's gut.

Zuko could taste his own bile rising up in his throat, with each blow to his stomach. He gritted his teeth and did what he can to prevent himself from throwing up in his mask. But with each hard strike, it became harder and harder as welts and bruises formed on his skin. Akechi finally ceased his attack and watched the masked warrior quiver from the pain. Zuko then craned his neck, arching his head to meet Akechi's gaze and showed no weakness.

"Anything to say now, traitor?" Akechi asked grabbing Zuko by his neck. "Huh come on now, say something," he said, curling his fingers tighter around Zuko's neck.

"Fine, maybe I'll see if your little girlfriends would be more inclined to talk," a wicked vile grin crossing his twisted lips made Zuko's eyes burn with rage. He tried to leap to his feet and lunge at the scarred commander, but the soldiers restraining him quickly holding him back.

"Haha, he's a feisty one!"

Zuko couldn't let him get to Suki or the Kyoshi warriors, he had to warn them, and he had to protect them. Then it dawned on him, Suki was on her way back and if he didn't do something quickly they will ambush her just like they did him. He couldn't let that happen. No matter what, he needed to keep her safe.

"Tell you what, Blue Spirit... you tell me where the residents of Chong Sheng are, and maybe I'll let you and your little girlfriends go," Akechi grins as he steps back releasing Zuko's neck. Akechi then started to inspect the twin swords in his possession, checking their sharpness as he ran his thumb over the edge. "That's a fair deal, is it not?" he asked flicking his tongue over his teeth. "I wasn't sent to kill you, just them, and you just got in my way," he says confidently as he gets back in the Blue Spirit's face. "You are of the Fire nation are you not? Time to prove you aren't the traitor I think you are."

Zuko met Akechi's eyes and saw the familiar glint of his sister's gaze staring back at him "Azula always lies," was his only thought, knowing full well this man's words meant nothing, they were as hollow as his soul. Without even flinching, Zuko collected the saliva in his mouth and spat directly in Akechi's eye, making him reel back in pain.

"Fuck!" he growled as he wiped at his scarred eye with his sleeve. The saliva burned as he kicked the Blue Spirit's chest in retaliation, easily cracking a rib. But even as Zuko felt the crack and his body wrenched forward, he smirked.

Akechi then pointed the stolen swords at the Blue Spirit. "I gave you a chance traitor, but it seems you'd rather die along with the rest of your little friends!" he roared, smoke coming from his flaring nostrils. "But don't worry, I'll make sure to put those girls to good use before I dispose of them." Hearing that taunt made Zuko grind his teeth as his mind raced. He tried to think of a way out, a way to escape and most importantly, to warn Suki.

"Take off his mask, I want to watch the life drain from this traitor's eyes when I kill him," Akechi commanded as he drew back the sword, preparing to cut down the Blue Spirit. The two soldiers quickly nodded in reply and pulled Zuko to straighten up his back as the soldier on his right reached out to lift up the mask.

Once Zuko saw the fingers curl along the mouthpiece of the mask and lift it up, he saw his chance and took it. He quickly took a deep breath before blowing a breath of fire, scorching the back of the man's hands and burning his fingers.

"AHHHHHHH!" the Fire nation soldier screamed and recoiled in pain. Zuko took his chance, pushing up to his feet and ramming his mask into the man's face, knocking him down. Once he broke free of one of soldier's grasp, he reached for his belt and drew his dagger.

Akechi saw this and quickly reeled up to slash down at the Blue Spirit's head, but his strike was easily parried by the pearl dagger. Zuko diverted the sword strike aimed for him and to his other captor. The steel blade sunk deep into the man's shoulder. Blood spilled out as the man fell in agony. His hand's instantly reaching for the wound released the Blue Spirit from his clutches.

Zuko quickly backed away once he was freed and he could finally get a view of his surroundings. Fire nation soldiers armed with spears and fire were fenced around him and there was no obvious way out.

"You're trapped! There is no way out, surrender or die traitor!" Akechi yelled, as held the wounded the soldier down with his boot before ripping and tearing the blade that was lodged in his flesh. The man bled out under him, no care or concern as he watched the soldier beg for his life. "And I much prefer the latter!"

Zuko saw the soldiers advancing towards him, weapons at the ready. His eyes darted around and found the part of the forest where he exited into the clearing. The very same place Suki will be coming through at any moment and where he needed to lead the soldiers away from.

"You want me? Come and get me!" Zuko roared, his voice echoed through his mask. He then summoned a condensed ball of fire at the tips of his fingers. With a quick swipe, he launched the fireball straight into the ground, erupting a massive blast of fire and smoke. The blast blew back a few of the soldiers as a cloud of smoke and dust rose up. Briefly blinding his attacker, giving him an opening he dashed through the smoke.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Akechi coughed hard as he watched his soldiers trail after the masked figure. They all following him into the dense woods, the Blue Spirit leading them on a chase.

Zuko raced through the woods as fast as his beaten body could take him. He tried his best to avoid being caught as he weaved through the trees and the Fire nation soldiers gave chase. Fire and spears rained down on him from every direction.

One soldier managed to catch up to the Blue Spirit and swiped at him with his spear, but Zuko was not an easy target even in his state. He quickly ducked the attack and grabbed the spear and swept his arm down, snapping the spearhead. Grasping and twirling the spearhead in his hands, he shoved the soldier into a tree and jammed the blade into his pauldron, pinning him in place.

"I don't want to hurt you, I am not your enemy," Zuko said, trying to reason with the man but it was no use, he simply thrashed around trying to get free. Zuko had no choice bashing the man's head with the butt of his dagger. Knocking him out, leaving him dangling against the tree. Zuko sighed heavily, looking at his countryman. It broke him having to hurt his own people, even in defence, but he had no choice as he turned to run as his pursuers were gaining.

Zuko could feel every bruise, every broken bone that sent jolts of pain through him with every step. Though he couldn't stop, he had to just run faster, but the pain started to radiate, making him stumble and slow his pace. He finally managed to push through the brush, and exit into a clearing out of the dense wood. He wanted to fall to his knees, his breath ragged in his throat, but he bit back the pain as the soldiers were closing in.

Akechi got a clear shot now that the Blue Spirit was out in the open. He vaulted forward, sending a stream of fire towards him. Zuko could feel the heat of the flame coming towards him. He turned, sweeping his leg so he could brace for the attack, but his weakened stance allowed the flames to blast him off his feet. He reeled back as the fire rolled over him, singeing his tunic till it was blackened.

"Haha so much for... for trying to escape... you've just made your end... a more painful one," Akechi said raising up the Dao swords, pointing them straight at the Blue Spirit, as the Fire Nation soldiers caught up and surrounded him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he got back to his feet, straightening his stance. He glanced down at the dagger in his hands, his eyes running over the inscription as he looked back up at Akechi. "Never give up without a fight," Zuko said calmly to himself, his body steadying as he readied himself.

Akechi gritted his teeth as he watched his opponent, seeing no fear in the hollow sockets of the blue demon mask. "Kill him," he ordered as the soldiers roared and charged towards the Blue Spirit.

Zuko ducked and weaved as they thrust their spears and sliced at him with fire. He danced around their attacks as he slashed out with his dagger steel meeting steel as he parried each strike.

One soldier lunged towards him with a spear aimed for Zuko's chest. He quickly sidestepped the attack and thrust his palm straight into the man's face. He could feel the man's nose breaking against his palm as he collapsed back on the ground. Another soldier lashed out trying to strike at Zuko's back, but he saw this. Turning on his heel, he spun around delivering a kick to the man's jaw. He could feel a few teeth breaking as his shin connected to the soldier's face sending him crashing to the floor.

Akechi was fed up, watching his men failing to take down one man, it was an insult he could no longer stand for. Charging, he slashed wildly at the Blue Spirit, his frantic slices with the twin blades clanging against the pearl dagger.

Zuko tried his best to swipe and block the animalistic assault, but with each strike, his grip loosened. The blade reverberated in his hand as Akechi barreled down on him. With the steel blades scratching against each other Akechi pushed off of his blade with his, making him stumble back, allowing him to get an opening. He slashed up knocking the dagger out of the Blue Spirit's grasp, sending it careening out of reach and left the masked warrior defenceless. Akechi grinned wickedly and brought both blades down.

Zuko's eyes went wide in shock once he saw the twin swords slashing down at his head. He reached out instinctively grabbing Akechi's hands trying to hold back the two swords as they were about to cut him down. Akechi and Zuko both struggled, their teeth grinding as they both fought for control each trying to tear the blades out of each other's grip. But soon Akechi's growl and clenched teeth of anger turned into a victorious smirk. He watched out of the corner of his eye as spearman dashed towards them the gleaming spear tip ready to pierce the Blue Spirit's back.

Zuko was trapped as he couldn't let his grip on the swords go or else he'd be cut down. He turned his gaze, meeting the eyes of the man who would end him. Seeing the spearman barreling towards him, he shut his eyes for a brief moment to prepare for the pain but instead heard a whizzing sound fly past his ear. Zuko opened his eyes and saw an arrow had plunged straight into the man's eye. His now lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Akechi and Zuko were surprised by the man's death, both turning their eyes to the arrow's origin as a volley of arrow broke through the trees. One after another, soldiers fell, the arrows swiftly taking them down as a figure burst through the trees.

"Blue!"

Suki charged in, firing her bow while mounted on her Ostrich Horse. She fired with almost inhuman like precision, as she took down soldier after soldier. When she had returned from her hunt with her prize, she came upon the dead Fire nation soldier and evidence of an ambush and no sign of the Blue Spirit. She had quickly mounted her beast and follow the tracks from the soldiers that cut through the forest. Once she found the Blue Spirit in danger, she didn't waste a second firing her bow.

Once Zuko saw Akechi was distracted by the mounted archeress, he kicked him in the stomach before pushing him off with his foot. Akechi groaned as he reeled back by the sharp hit to the stomach, and getting knocked down and trampled over by the speeding Ostrich Horse.

Suki circled the battlefield trying her best to shield the Blue Spirit. He was still unarmed, and there were still too many for her to take out on her own. With her arrows dwindling fast, she drew her katana and she raced to the Blue Spirit's side.

"Blue catch!" she called out as she tossed the sword towards him.

Zuko quickly reached out and caught the curved blade. When he took hold of its hilt, he twirled around slicing with the blunted edge. Swiftly, he struck an oncoming attacker. The Blue Spirit gracefully slashed away, cutting down the soldiers that approached him, each one falling to his steel.

Akechi finally pushed himself back on his feet after being knocked down. He looked up and saw the number of bodies spread out across the field. His soldiers dwindled to only a handful left standing as they were cleaved by Suki's fans, or knocked out by the Blue Spirit's blade.

"That's enough!" Akechi roared in his blind rage, igniting the Doa swords in his grasp. He eyed the Blue Spirit before turning his gaze to the Kyoshi warrior, a grin passing his lips. He drew back his swords that were ablaze with an intense fire. The steel glowed as he thrust the blades forward, sending a wave of fire straight at Suki.

"Suki!" Zuko screamed out in horror as he saw the flames racing towards her. She didn't see the flames coming towards her, but she did feel its heat. Right as she turned to face the fire, the wave of flames blasted her off her Ostrich Horse sending her flying as the fire scorched and burned her beast. The Ostrich Horse squealed in pain as it stumbled and fell, its feathers burned away as its flesh sizzled and cooked. Suki groaned as she heard an audible pop in her shoulder once she hit the ground. She huffed as she tried to push herself up but her left arm was limp at her side. She bit back a scream as she tried to move it, but it was no use.

Akechi grinned wide as his swords reignited. He twirled his weapons almost playfully in his grasp as he took aim. Suki saw the Fire nation commander watching as the flames danced around the orange blades. Her eyes watered as the heat grew as she couldn't look away, believing this was her end. Once the fire leaped from his swords and blasted towards her, everything felt almost in slow motion. As the fire got closer and closer, the heat felt like it was turning her tears to steam as she braced for the pain. Then, suddenly, her vision turned black. It took her a second to realize that something was now standing in front of her, blocking her way. Once she looked up and saw the dark silhouette of the demon mask she screamed in horror.

"BLUE NOOOOOO!"

Suki watched as the Blue Spirit struck out with his hands as he parted the flames. Her eyes widened, watching as the flames wrapped and cascaded around them as he kept the fires at bay. She looked on in amazement as the fires flowed and rushed passed them like crashing waves of golden water. Her wonder was shortly replaced with one of realization as her eyes landed on the Blue Spirit's back.

"You're... you're a firebender."

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think**


	11. The Firebender Part 2

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

The Fire had scorched the earth. Small flames flicking along the ground, leaving only a small space untouched where Suki and The Blue Spirit stood. Once the flames died down, Zuko could hear Suki's voice. It made his chest squeeze as he heard only the sound of betrayal in her tone. He was a firebender, he was her enemy. And now she knows the truth. He so desperately wanted to turn to her and tell her that he isn't, that she was confused. He wanted to lie, but he couldn't. He couldn't look at her, he just looked away ashamed and clenched the sword in his grasp.

So many thoughts ran through Suki's mind as she stared up at him. She had no idea how to feel or how to react. She just saw the Blue Spirit firebend. She felt like a total fool trusting him. Aikio was right, she was right about everything. Suki wanted to flee, to run, but she could barely get to her feet as she laid there defenceless. Her eyes trailed back up to the Blue Spirit. She half expected to see him ready to cut her down, but he didn't. He just stood there in between her and the Fire Nation commander.

"So, Blue Spirit... it is just you and me now," Akechi said with a confident smirk. The Dao sword in his hand was still bright hot as he pointed toward the Blue Spirit. "I'm going to enjoy watching you burn," he said as he twirled the twin blades in his hands.

Zuko said nothing. He simply got into a fighting stance. The katana firm in his grasp and readied himself to fight. Even if she hated him, he wouldn't... couldn't let Akechi harm her. He wouldn't allow it.

Suki watched in confusion as the Blue Spirit remained at her defence, watching as he wielded her sword. Before she knew what was happening, both Akechi and the Blue Spirit lunged at each other. With incredible force, their blades crashed together and Suki could almost swear the earth shook. "Blue?" she whispered confused as he and the commander fought.

Zuko slashed and swung the blade, again and again, striking at Akechi. Their blades rang with each hit, the sound echoing through the trees. Akechi fought ferociously, meeting each of the Blue Spirits attacks with his own. They both circled each other, fighting with fire and steel. Zuko was not holding back as he let his fire out. He shot fire from the sole of his foot, helping him leap up and slice down at the commander. But Akechi crossed his blades, blocking and shielding the strike. He pushed off as the Blue Spirit flipped over his head. Akechi smirked wide as he spun around, slashing at the masked warrior and managing to cut his arm. Zuko groaned as he rolled away, trying to escape a few more quick strikes. The slice on his arm wasn't deep, but with the blades blazing hot, the wound instantly cauterized and sealed. With a loud roar in anger, he charged as a massive blaze rose to surround them.

Suki gasped as she saw the Blue Spirit get hit. Her emotions racing as she watched them fight. Every time she saw him get hit or hurt, she wanted to leap up and fight by his side. But her chest twisted as a small part of her just wanted to run, to leave him, making her heart pang with guilt. She hated this, she hated the idea that crept in her mind. The Blue Spirit, firebender or not was fighting for her and she wanted to leave him. She wanted to slap herself and call herself a coward, but all she did was lay there and watch.

The fires started to rise as she watched their silhouettes dance along with the flames. They looked like two demons, two mythical beings locked in battle. It was a sight to behold. The Blue Spirit matched each of Akechi's strikes and parries, blow for blow, and neither of them wavered. But Zuko could see the Dao swords starting to become warped from the fires, and beginning to chip and crack with each blow. He saw Akechi's Achilles heel and was going to exploit it. He blasted him with fire and quickly met that with a barrage of slashes and swipes of his sword, bashing the weakening steel swords.

Akechi groaned as he tried to block each wild strike from the Blue Spirit, unaware of his intentions or his fragile swords. Akechi managed to back away, blasting fire through his feet to catch his breath as he got distance between him and the Blue Spirit. He huffed, exhausted, his breathing heavy and uneven as he eyed the Blue demon mask. "I'm... I'm going to kill you... Traitor! Do you hear that?! I'm going to kill you!" Akechi howled as he charged as he brought both Dao swords together to make one blazing sword.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he brought the katana to his side, taking a few long deep breaths as the sword cooled in his grasp. The flames dissipated along the blade as he dug his feet into the dirt before leaping forward bursting into a sprint as him and Akechi raced to each other. The scarred commander swept his blade slashing at the Blue Spirit as they ran past each other. Zuko twisted his body to duck and slide under the strike as he raised his sword slashing upwards. Their swords struck together with a loud clang as they both split apart.

"Blue!" Suki screamed as she saw a spurt of blood spray as the swordsmen clashed. Suki managed to finally get up on her knees as she stared at both of them. She spotted a small trail of blood following along the dirt towards the Blue Spirit and shattered pieces of metal littering the ground. Her eyes wide, tears pricking down her cheek her heart sinking as her fears were coming true.

Akechi chuckled softly, almost victoriously, hearing her cries believing he had won, but his victory was short lived as he looked down. He looked down at his hands and the sword in his grasp. The blade was completely shattered, only a dull stump was left sticking out of the hilt. And soon a sharp pain radiated from his side, blood starting to flow, bleeding slowly as he fell to his knees. The hilt fell from his grip as he grabbed at his side, trying his best to stop the blood as his voice hitched in his throat.

Zuko finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and jumped in fright when he heard Suki scream. He looked down and saw the sword still clutched in his hands, the blade coated in a thin line of blood. When he saw the blood, his eyes went wide as his hand started to shake slowly, turning to see the commander fall to his knees. Zuko's eyes were wide in shock as he walked over to the commander's side.

"You... you bi... itch," Akechi groaned, coughing blood as he wrenched and quivered in pain. Akechi looked up at the Blue Spirit, blood dripping from his lips and streaming down his wounded side and seeping through his fingers. The pain was immense as he felt the life being slowly drained from him.

"What are you just standing there for, huh? Come on, finish it! Kill me!" Akechi said, coughing up blood. Zuko looked down at Akechi, seeing the terror and fear in his eyes. They both knew he was going to die, there was no escaping that fact as his face grew pale.

Zuko looked down at the bloodstained katana in his hands,s his hands trembled uneasily. He had never killed anyone before. Sure, he had seen people die, but this was different. This felt wrong, even if this man had tried to kill him. He never thought he could take a life, especially not like this, in cold blood.

Suki watched, heartbroken as she saw the Blue Spirit, debating in his head what to do. She was able to pull herself to her feet and slowly strode over to the Blue Spirit's side. She saw his body shaking, his hands trembling with indecision and remorse. "Can he really be a monster?" She thought, biting her lip and shaking her head. "No, he's not, he isn't how, could I think or believe such a thing," Guilt overwhelmed her as she questioned herself. He could firebend, but that didn't change who he was, who he was to her.

"Come on, do it you coward!" Akechi' scream tore Suki out of her train of thought and her eyes landed on the bleeding commander. Then Akechi turned to the wounded Kyoshi warrior, eyeing her and getting an idea. "Fine, be that way, but I'm not gonna stop... I'll hunt you down! And when I do, I'm gonna make your little girlfriend watch!" He said, trying to antagonize the Blue Spirit. Suki turned to Blue and could already see his body tensing as his grip tightened around her sword. "That's right, I'm never going to stop, I'll chase you around the world if I have to and I will kill you! And I'll make her watch before I tear her limb from limb!"

They all knew Akechi's threats were empty. They all knew he was going to die, but it didn't stop the blood from boiling in Zuko's veins. His heart racing seeing the commander on his knees easily seeing himself saying these same words. When he gazed down at his vile reflection, he felt sick to his stomach. "This isn't me, this isn't me," Zuko repeated in his head, but when he gazed at the commander, he only saw the banished prince kneeling in front of him. "Kill me, kill me, kill me!" his voice echoed in his head until he felt his body beginning to move on its own.

"I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill them all-" Suki gasped as the blade came down on Akechi's neck, slicing straight through. His body quickly collapsed, thudding on the ground as his head rolled away. The Blue Spirit remained frozen in place, his body stiff as the blade tip remained buried from the slice. Suki got closer to his side, hearing soft sobs as his breath hitched in in his throat. She was able to see through the sockets in his mask, seeing his golden eyes shut tight, unable to see what he has done. She slowly reached out, touching his hand and slowly pulling the sword from his grip, letting it drop to the ground.

"It's okay Blue, it's over, it's over," Suki said softly as she looped her right arm around his and pulled him into a hug. She tugged on the back of his tunic, holding him tightly to let him know she was here for him. Soon, she could feel his arms wrapping around her, hugging her back. She sighed softly as they embraced. "He's not a monster," she told herself as she hugged him tighter. A groan escaped her lips, her arm still hurt.

"You're hurt," Zuko said as he pulled away from the hug, seeing her arm still limp at her side.

"Yeah, I think I dislocated my shoulder," Suki said as she rubbed her arm, still unable to lift it.

Zuko quickly grabbed the hem of his tunic, ripping off a long strand as he came to Suki's side. "Here let me," he said instinctively as he went to put her arm in a sling.

"No, its fine I... okay," she was about to protest, but let him put her arm in the makeshift sling. Her arm resting in the charred fabric as her eyes landed on her sword in the commander's blood. She could see the Blue Spirit avoiding to look at his dead body or the sword that laid in his blood, so she reached down and snatched up the sword. She wiped the blood clean off on her sleeve, before managing to slip it back in her sheath.

"We... we should get back to the others...and get Ami to look at your arm," Zuko said as he turned his back to her.

"Yeah, yeah we should," Suki frowned as she glanced down at the dead commander and back at the Blue Spirit. They started to walk back to his Ostrich horse, making their way back to where he was ambushed. They didn't talk, not even muttering a word as they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Unbeknownst to each other, they both worried what will happen when they get back. Suki knew she had to tell her sisters what happened but she wanted to talk to the Blue Spirit alone first and she's worried she will never get the chance. Zuko was worried that when she tells them who/what he is, they won't hesitate in killing him.

Once they reached his Ostrich horse, it still tied to the tree. Zuko walked over and pet the beast's head, it squawked in approval. He then walked to the cart still tied to his mount, grabbing the two cat deer carcasses that were strewn on the ground and loaded them up. Hauling them on the wood cart, he shifted them and made room for Suki. "Here, you can ride in back till we reach camp," he said, gesturing to the spot and Suki nodded. He wanted to help her get on the cart, but decided against it and simply mounting up on his Ostrich horse as she shuffled onto the cart.

Suki sighed, still feeling the tension between them as she rested her head on the soft fur of the Cat deer. Laying there as they trotted along back to camp, they both remained in silence and deep thought of what will come.

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think and soon coming chapters will be leading up to Zuko Alone and The Chase I can't wait so stay tuned**


	12. The Firebender Part 3

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **I also just wanted to thank you all those that are following and favouriting my fic I really appreciate you all and that are enjoying my work and continue to do so now please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

Once they reached the camp, they could see all the Kyoshi warriors armed up and mounting their Ostrich horses ready to go out and search for them. "They're back, they've come back!" Tam squealed as she dismounted and ran over, the other Kyoshi warriors follow suit.

Zuko pulled his beast to a halt before trying to slide off the saddle. His body still aching from the fight and his exhaustion. Right when he got off he was nearly surrounded by the female warriors as they approached.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kikki asked, eyeing his charred and torn tunic. He was about to answer when Aikio looked around frantically. "Where's Suki?" she asked, but her question was quickly answered when she saw Suki struggling to get out of the cart.

"Captain!" a few of the girls screamed and rushed over to help her up while Aikio glared daggers at the masked man.

"What happened to her? What did you do?!" Aikio yelled furiously in the Blue Spirit's face, jabbing a finger accusingly against his bruised chest. Zuko groaned but didn't answer, looking down forlorn as he was yelled at. He couldn't muster a way to defend himself and he didn't even want to try.

"Aikio enough," Suki said sharply, even with a tried quivering voice. "He didn't hurt me... we were ambushed by those Fire Nation soldiers. The same ones that attacked Chong Sheng," she said as Kikki helped her stand while Ami was examining her arm and removing her armour. "They killed my Ostrich horse and tried to kill me but... Blue saved me... he saved my life," she said softly as both Aikio and Zuko were both stunned but for different reasons.

"You saved her?" Aikio looked to the Blue Spirit a bit in disbelief.

Zuko didn't meet their gaze, instead, he remained silent. He was still bracing for Suki to mention he is a firebender, but it never came, she was almost as silent as he was. "I... didn't," he said almost whispering.

"Don't be modest Blue, you big masked hero you," Tam smiled wide as she hit his arm playfully.

"Owwww," Zuko groaned rubbing his arm, even with such a gentle punch she managed to hit the cut sending a sharp pain through his body.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm so sorry Blue," Tam panicked as she looked him apologetically hands in the air. Aikio huffed and pulled her aside to give the Blue Spirit some room.

"Let's... let's get you both patched up before someone else gets hurt," Aikio said as she offered her arm to the Blue Spirit to hold to lead him to sit. Zuko reluctantly took it, still very unsure what to do or think as he was lead over to sit by the outed campfire. Suki was also guided to take a seat near Zuko though neither of them looked at each other, the tension still there between them.

Suki bit her lip as she gave quick glances to him as Ami examined her arm. "You dislocated your shoulder pretty bad," Ami said running her fingers along the bruised. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh right, the um... their commander had blasted me off my Ostrich horse and when I landed on the ground, it just sort of, popped," Suki explained.

"If I ever get my hands on him, I swear I'll kill him," Aikio huffed angrily, shaking her head. "Lift your arms Blue let's see the damage," she said bluntly as she went to pull his shirt off. Zuko groaned as she tugged his tunic top off revealing the large welt of bruises along his stomach and the cuts along his arm. When Suki saw the abuse he went through it made her heartache, she didn't notice as Ami was yanking on her arm.

"He's already de-Owwwww! What the owwww?!" Suki screamed as Ami yanked on her arm pulling and resetting her arm into its socket.

"Sorry, I had to reset your arm before it got worse," Ami said sorrowfully as she tentatively grabbed fresh bandages and ointments to treat her arm.

"No, no it's okay... thanks," Suki sighed as Ami wrapped her arm before putting a new sling to rest her arm in.

"He's already what?" Tam asked curiously, once she saw Ami was done with Suki's arm and headed over to examine the Blue Spirit.

"Oh, um the commander guy... he's already dead... Blue killed him," Suki said and everyone looked at her and the Blue Spirit completely in shock and disbelief.

"This guy here, the Blue Spirit, this guy right here killed someone," Kikki said not really believing it as she pointed to the Blue Spirit. Neither Suki or Blue answered both downcast as Ami started to treat his wounds.

"Leave them alone, alright," Aikio shoved Kikki's side before rolling. Her eyes then turned to the Blue Spirit, looking down at him empathically as she knelt in front of him. "I'm sorry, it couldn't have been easy," she said which surprised Zuko as he never thought Aikio would ever be nice to him, yet here she was. He rubbed his head subconsciously thinking he must of hit it somehow.

Ami finished wrapping the bindings around his chest and arms, using some of the ointments to treat the burns and bruises. "You both should heal, it may take a few weeks to recover," Ami said as she put some of her stuff away. "But I think we shouldn't move today you both will need your rest before we can move camp," Ami recommended.

"No, we have to move we can't- owww," Suki groaned as she went to stand up but felt the surge of pain in her arm as she did.

"You are the captain, but I'm the medic and you both are in no shape to travel," Ami said concerned. "Besides you may outrank me but when it comes to your health I outrank you."

"But," Suki tries to protest but Aikio crosses her arms.

"No she's right you both need to rest you are in no shape to travel," Aikio says sternly towering over them. "You guys will rest for tonight and then first thing in the morning we will head out and no hunting trips understand," Aikio ordered and Suki couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips.

"Yes, okay fine, we will do as you say."

"Good, now Kikki you go rest up now, when nightfall comes, you and I will keep watch in case there are more Fire nation troops in the area," Aikio said, giving out orders. "Tam, let the refugees know that we won't be leaving today but first thing tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Tam said, saluting as her and Kikki headed off to do as they were ordered.

"Good, now I'm going to take a nap myself, but first, Ami help me with these... cat deer maybe one of the refugees can prepare them for dinner," She sighed as Ami nodded.

"Oh, before I forget, we found a small river bank just past those trees," Ami said pointing over behind the Blue Spirit. "We washed up over there earlier, maybe it will help you relax," she smiled a bit meekly

"Thanks, maybe later," Suki said smiling up at the young warrior as she nodded and proceeded to help Aikio with the cart. As the Kyoshi warriors went off to do what they needed to she turned back to the Blue Spirit he remained silent as she was building the courage to speak herself.

"I'm going to lay down," Zuko said softly before Suki could open her mouth watching as he got up to head to his tent.

"Oh, okay," she sighed, watching as he disappeared into his tent. She sat there resting her head on her knees for several moments in silence with no idea what she should do. She wished she had the answers, but they were right, she needed a rest. She slowly got up and slunk into her own tent, laying down on her soft cot, drifting off right as she laid down.

Several hours had passed and the sun was already setting over the trees, barely any light out as the sky slowly dimmed into darkness. Suki finally had woken up, her body aching as she tried to stretch out her aching limbs. She sat herself up and was met with the smell of food. A small bowl of rice and a bit of meat mixed in, laid next to her cot. She smiled, her stomach grumbling as she picked up the small bowl. Instead of taking her time with chopsticks, she decided to pour the contents into her mouth, hungrily devouring them. She coughed a bit but didn't stop, stuffing the food down till her bowl was nearly clean. When she was done eating, she took a whiff of herself. She was met with the strong sweat smell that clung to her body, making her gag a bit.

"Yup, I think I could use a wash," she said to herself as she slowly got up and grabbed herself a towel and a change of clothes. She slowly snuck out of her tent, peering around as she spotted Kikki and Aikio, both on watch as they said. She smiled warmly at them as she quietly tiptoed out towards the trees, following where they had pointed to where the river was earlier. Once she made it to the edge of the woods, she groaned. "So much for the camp being secure," she sighed as she snuck off without anyone noticing.

Suki tread slowly through the woods. She could barely see where she was going, only getting a few beams of moonlight lighting her path. though it didn't take long for her to hear the slow rushing of water. She smiled to herself as she followed the sound until she found the river. She sighed happily as she reached to strip off her robe. She went to hang it on the tree next to her, but she squealed as she suddenly saw the Blue Spirit mask staring back at her. She jumped at the sight as she covered herself up. Just as suddenly, she heard a loud splash from the river and a figure of a man rising from the water.

"Blue? Is that you?" Suki asked still barely able to see as she held her robe tight around her body.

"Suki? Yes, yes it's me," Zuko said as he rose up from the water, turning to face her in the moonlight.

Once Suki saw his bruised body and the cloth mask that was wrapped around his face, she knew it was him. She sighed in relief that it was just him, but the relief was quickly replaced with the tension that was rising between them. She knew they needed to talk and now seemed like the perfect time to as they were both alone. "Blue, um would you mind if I joined you? Or I could come back if you wanted some privacy," she asked a little nervously as she looked at the ground.

Zuko sighed heavily, shaking his head "No, it's okay... you can join me if you like," he said just as nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Zuko was trying to avoid this. After taking a nap in his tent earlier, his mind was flooded with images of blood and fire. Akechi's voice echoing in his mind and Suki's screams shaking him to his very core. He couldn't get any rest. He would wake up in a cold sweat several times whenever he tried to close his eyes. "Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself each time he woke up. The last time he shot up, he was barely able to catch his breath. He thought dunking his head in the river would help calm his nerves, so once everyone was getting ready to sleep, he slipped away, wanting to be alone as he got in the water. But now, out of all people to find him, it had to be her.

"Thanks," Suki said, biting her lip as she slowly undressed. She saw him quickly turning away and settling back in the water. She slipped off her robe, deciding against stripping off her bindings as she set her clothes aside and made her way to the water. She slowly placed her foot into the water expecting the cold chill to rush up her spine, but instead felt a soothing warmth that felt like bliss. She smiled as she let her body slither into the warm water and rested her back along the rock bed.

"Is this your doing? The water I mean," she asked curiously, as she glanced over to him. They both resting merely feet apart from each other in the water.

"Yeah."

"Huh, guess there are some perks to having a firebender around... nice warm baths," she said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

The Blue Spirit remained silent and Suki feared the uncomfortable tension would return. She sighed as decided to try and pull herself out of the water.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Suki stopped moving as she heard his voice and let her body sink back down in the water. "Because I wanted us to talk first, I owed you at least that much," she said as she faced him.

"What is there to talk about? I'm a firebender... I'm the enemy," the Blue Spirit said, disheartened, as he just wanted to drift off beneath the water.

"Blue, you're not the... " Suki bit her lip as she turned in the water to face him. "You are not my enemy, but you also haven't been honest with me," she said as she saw him slowly turn to face her. Even if she couldn't see it, their eyes met in the shroud of darkness. "Blue, please tell me who you are."

Zuko sighed as he wanted to look for a way to try and get away from her, but he couldn't. "If I told you, you'd hate me, you'd want me to leave," he said finally.

"You don't know that," she said, shaking her head. "Don't I deserve a chance to make that choice for myself? Please, Blue." Zuko was still reluctant to answer. Even if he did owe her some explanation, he wondered what would be enough for her.

"I'm a firebender, I was born in the Fire Nation," he said simply and Suki couldn't help let out a small chuckle.

"I kinda figured that... I need more than that Blue, come on tell me."

"I'm the son of a high ranking Fire Nation noble."

"A noble? Huh, so what does that make you... Prince Blue Spirit?" she said a bit teasingly as he spoke.

"Something like that," he said a bit nervously as he cleared his throat.

"So the Blue Spirit was some pampered prince? And here you are now slumming it with the peasant folk... what happened?" she asked curiously.

"I was banished remember," he said sternly with an annoyed growl in his voice.

"Oh, right, I forgot... I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine."

"Why were you banished? I didn't ask before but I need to know now," Suki said seriously but with a comforting smile, wanting to understand him.

Zuko chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was on edge. He never talked to anyone about that day, he even avoided talking about it with his uncle. He just wanted to forget it and do what needed to be done to get back home and that was it, but now she wanted to know. No matter how he felt, he knew he owed her. "Three years ago, I... I was attending a war council meeting at the Fire Nation palace," he said already picturing the warm reds and lustrous golds that lined the hallways. "I had begged my uncle for me to attend the meeting, I wanted so bad to prove myself to my father. He finally agreed and let me join him, but warned me not to speak and just observe and learn."

"The Fire Nation palace... that must of been some honour to go there," Suki said impressed as she could barely imagine what it might look like. Only picturing walls and floor completely covered in gold, something she imagined would blind her just by looking at it. "I bet it was quite intimidating visiting that place," she said as the Blue Spirit nodded.

"To me, it wasn't the place that was intimidating," he said knowingly. Suki already understood what he meant as she's heard horror stories about the royal family and their cruelty. She then paused letting him continue his story. "When I attended the council meeting, I sat next to my uncle. I tried to keep sitting straight and properly, trying to look like the model son. I did my best pretending I was paying attention to the meeting, but I was mostly focused on looking my best. I wish I stayed focus on looking my best."

"Why? What happened?"

"One of the generals spoke of a plan to... sacrifice hundreds of new recruits to an earth kingdom battalion just so they can ambush them," Zuko said with disgust in his voice. Even after all these years, thinking of that plan still made his blood boil.

"What!? That's horrible!" Suki said, completely revolted at the plan. Even if it was the Fire Nation soldiers, sending people to their death just to take out a target was unforgivable.

"I thought so too," Zuko replied simply before shaking his head. "Still, I should have kept my mouth shut," he paused taking a long breath before he continued. "I got up and told them how horrible the plan was. That they are betraying those young men, who love and defend our nation. I didn't realize until it was too late what I had done. Speaking out of turn like that in the Fire Lord council meeting was an act of disrespect that wouldn't be easily forgiven."

Suki could already sense a coming dread. She watched as the Blue Spirit had finally pried his eyes from hers staring down at the water in front of them. She then reached her hand under the water, following the growing warmth until she found his hand and took it into hers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze knowing this must be difficult for him to talk about and wanted to comfort him in any little way she can. When Zuko felt her hand curling into his, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze aswell, acknowledging the gesture.

"Because I insulted and disrespected the general, I was told I had to fight an Agni Kai... a fire duel. I believed that since it was the general I insulted, I would have to face him. Seeing how frail he was, I accepted believing I could best the general in a fight."

"But, it wasn't an easy fight was it?"

"I didn't face the general," he explained, picturing the day as he marched out onto the arena in the courtyard. He believed he was ready to fight, but when he saw the dark shadow of his father towering over him, he fell to his knees. "When I turned to face my opponent in the ring... It was my father who I was facing. Even though it was the general I disrespected... it was my father that I dishonoured and had to fight."

Suki gave his hand a squeeze seeing how hard this is to talk about. She could already see the strain in his face and feel the trembling in his hand. She wanted him to know she was there for him. "You lost the fight?" she asked softly.

"No, I couldn't fight him," his voice hitched a bit as he spoke. "I couldn't fight my own father... I loved him. I just fell to my knees and begged for forgiveness. He wouldn't have it, he told me to fight, but I refused." His left-hand instinctively rose up to his scarred cheek, feeling the heat on his skin like it was freshly burned. "The last thing he said to me was, 'You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher'." Zuko felt a tear rolling down his face, remembering the pain before blacking out.

Suki was horrified and unable to comprehend how anyone, especially a father could do such a thing to their own son, their own child. She felt sick at the thought and her eyes rose up to meet the Blue Spirits face. "Your scar... He did that to you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Zuko nodded as he avoided meeting her gaze. "Next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of the ocean on a ship with my eye bandaged up. I was told I was banished, unable to return home until I complete an impossible task. My title, my home, my family were all gone in a single moment! And I didn't find out about my scar till months later when I was able to remove my bandages." He said anger rising in his voice as the water around them started to get hotter.

Suki held his hand tighter letting him know she was there with and for him. As she squeezed it she could feel the temperature going down slightly till it was just a gentle warmth.

"Sorry."

"Don't be... now I know why it was so hard for you to talk about it," she said sympathetically. "I can't imagine what that must of felt like being punished like that," she said softly. "Blue... thank you."

"For what?" Zuko raised his brow as he faced her.

"For telling me, for saving my life, for defending me even when I felt like I didn't deserve it."

"What are you talking about?" he said genuinely confused.

Suki sighed, shaking her head as she looked up at him, almost peering passed the black cloth and meeting his eyes. She bit her lip "When I first saw you firebend... I thought you were a monster," she said as the guilt in her heart started to rise. Zuko looking at her in disbelief as he was speechless and this time, not by choice. "All I thought about as you fought that man, whatever his name was... was running. All I wanted to do was run, to get away from you both," she said, taking a breath. "But even as I thought of these things... you were still fighting for me. You could have died fighting for me, and here I was, wanting to run," she said, ashamed of herself.

"But, you didn't."

"Does that really matter? I wanted to," Suki sighed, her eyes watering slightly "I'm just... I'm sorry. You didn't choose to be a bender, you didn't choose to be from the Fire Nation, but you did choose to defend me," she said, her voice full of remorse and regret.

Zuko shook his head knowing he didn't deserve her apology, but she stopped him, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "You were a nobleman's son, a prince of the Fire Nation, but to me, to my sisters, you are the Blue Spirit," a soft smile graced her lips. "To me, you are the greatest swordsman I've ever seen, a warrior with no equal, a hero," she said then let out a small chuckle. "But your archery could use some work... guess you can't be good at everything."

Her teasing caused his lips to curl slightly into a small smile. Suki smiled back as she leaned a little closer to him. "I promise you Blue, no matter what happens, no matter what comes our way. I'll fight by your side just like you did for me," she said and a small grin crept up her lips. "Even when you don't deserve it or act like a jerk."

"Thank you, Suki," Zuko said as his doubt and unease washed away along with the river. They both hadn't realized how close they had gotten to each other as they talked. Only being brought back to reality as they felt their breath tickling each other's skin.

Suki's eyes went a little wide realizing how close she was to him but she didn't pull away. Zuko too didn't pull away their closeness just felt... right. In a way, neither of them could describe how their hearts leaped in their chests.

"Blue..."

"Suki..."

Suki's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned up and took the first step. Her soft lips gently touching his. And just as quickly as they touch, she slowly pulled them away. Suddenly, she felt him leaning into her, their lips touching and melding together. She sighed softly as their lips met, and it was like electricity was coursing through them both as they kissed.

Zuko never felt more at peace then he was at that moment. He reached his hand up her back, getting tangled in auburn hair. While she cupped his cheek, her thumb traced along the edge of his scar, feeling the smooth ridges as she held him close. No one had ever touched his scar before, even just as little as she was, but he didn't pull away or recoil from her touch. This, to him, felt perfect.

Suki smiled against his lips, but as he leaned in closer, the rocks under them started to shift from their weight. And before either of them knew it, they both slipped and crashed into the water. Suki yelped as they both fell in, getting completely submerged in the river.

Zuko did his best to get to his feet and out of the water. He took Suki's hand helping pull her to her feet. "Suki, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too..." he raised his brow, confused, as Suki just started laughing as she got out of the water.

"Hahaha, no no it's fine, haha not the way I pictured our first kiss going, but it wasn't so bad," she laughed as she brushed her wet hair out from her eyes.

Zuko couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips hearing her. "Hahaha, I suppose not... so you pictured us kissing quite a bit huh?" he asked, his turn to tease her as he watched her face turn bright red.

"Hey, that's not what I meant haha," Suki smiled wider feeling back to her old self again. "I... I think we should start heading back. We don't want the girls panicking when they see we are gone."

"Yeah, yeah we should," Zuko sighed, not wanting tonight to end just yet.

Suki stepped towards him, smiling a bit sheepishly as she got closer. "Thanks for this Blue... I needed this."

"Me too," Zuko smiled as he was glad he could open up to her. "Maybe she would be okay if she learned my name," he thought, knowing he'd have to tell her soon, but just yet.

"I'll head back to camp... it'll probably be easier to explain if we don't walk back together," she said, chuckling a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, it probably would," Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Well, goodnight Blue, or good morning... whatever it is now," Suki smiled with a soft chuckle as she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his in a soft sweet kiss.

Zuko sighed into the kiss before feeling her pull away. "See you, Suki."

"See you, Blue," She smiled as she collected her robes before disappearing into the woods and heading back to camp. The sun just starting to rise for the new day.

 **Please review and let me know what you think and if any of you have questions or want to know what I have planned for more you can message me anytime would be glad to hear from any of you**


	13. The Kyoshi Part 1

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **I also just wanted to thank you all those that are following and favoriting my fic I really appreciate you all and that are enjoying my work and continue to do so now please enjoy**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

When Zuko returned to camp, the sun was already rising over the trees, shining down on their settlement. As he approached, he could see all the Kyoshi warriors were already awake, packing up their supplies. None of them wasted any time getting ready to head out on the road. Zuko had managed to get changed and his bandages redressed before they set off. Though his chest was still sore, a few ribs were still broken, the swelling had gone down due to Ami's ointments. He knew he had to thank her when he got the chance.

Suki had a little more difficulty when she tried to get herself changed. The entire time she felt small jolts of pain, and stinging pinches when she moved her arm. She finally had given up and just sloppily wrapped and tied her robe around her body. She sighed defeated as she could barely get herself dressed. She forwent putting on her makeup or her armor and just had it all packed in the carts. She knew she was going to get strange looks, but she had no idea most of them would be coming from the masked warrior.

Zuko could not take his eyes off Suki when he saw her. He'd never seen her without her makeup, at least in the daylight. Even in her disheveled state, she was beautiful. Then, he got flashes of them race through his thoughts, about their kiss, something he never experienced before. Even now he had trouble believing it really happened. He knew he had to talk to her, but now wasn't the time. He sighed and went to finish packing his stuff seeing everyone getting ready to leave.

"Okay guys we are heading out to a few more stops before we reach the next village," Aikio calls out to everyone, already taking command. "At the next stop, there is supposed to be a military outpost and possible shelters for refugees. So once we reach it, you can either stay there or continue with us as we head to Ba Sing Se," Aikio explains to the refugees, who begin chattering among themselves about their options.

"Now, let's move out!" Aikio orders before turning to Suki. "How was that?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"Perfect," Suki giggled as she climbed up onto the cart and took the reins.

Aikio was about to protest as she watched Suki take control of the cart but kept quiet "Thanks, how is your arm, can you move it at all?" Aikio asks as she joined her in the seat.

"Yeah, a bit, though it still hurts when I try and raise it up," she explains as she tugs on the reins with her uninjured arm, driving the cart as the caravan starts to ride down the road.

"If you want, I can drive and you can rest. Maybe have Ami check it out again, she has other meds that could help-,"

"I'm fine, really," Suki said, cutting her off.

"You sure?"

"Aikio, you know I don't like lying. When I say I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, trying to wave it off.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I know you are a terrible liar, and you should be resting," Aikio said, giving Suki a knowing look.

"Yeah hahaha, I guess," Suki chuckled. Soon, they got quiet as Suki was deep in thought. After a few moments, she then turned and faced her friend. "Aikio do you trust me?"

"Huh, where is this coming from?" Aikio asked, confused at the sudden question.

"Just answer, please. Do you trust me... do you trust my judgment?" she asked again, sincerely.

Aikio started to get an idea of what was on Suki's mind. She sighed softly as she leaned herself back on her seat " Sometimes I question you or challenge you on things you decide, but I always trust you have the best intentions, the instincts knowing the right thing to do even when I don't see it," she said just as honestly.

Suki nods quietly, pondering Aikio's words.

"But more importantly, I trust you have my back. That in a fight, you'll be there with me through thick or thin," Aikio said with a small smirk. "I once heard from an earth kingdom soldier that you find your true friends on the battlefield, and if that's true, then you are a true friend. We all are,"

As she said this, Suki began to think about the Blue Spirit and the battles they faced together. She remembered how through it all, he stood by her side and fought hard tooth and nail to protect her. "Thanks, Aikio."

"Welcome," she smiled, glad to see she put Suki's mind at ease as she leaned further, back closing her eyes. She took a small nap as Suki continued to snap the reins, driving and leading the caravan.

Meanwhile, as the caravan was trotting along, Zuko rode at the rear. As he followed along, his eyes were heavy and he could barely keep hold of the reins. His sleep-deprived mind was still flooded with images at what he had done. Seeing so much blood and Akechi's dead eyes staring back sent him chills. He tried his best to distract himself, focusing on anything from the Avatar to Suki, but the images just returned. Soon, his heavy eyes could barely stay open any longer and began to drift off to sleep.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy, traitor," a vile, dark voice echoed in his ears. He could almost feel the warm breath on his skin. Zuko's eyes shot open as he jerked awake. He nearly threw himself off and scaring his beast.

"Whoa, Blue, you okay?" Tam quickly grabbed hold of him, pulling him forward before he fell off his Ostrich horse. Her hand tightly gripping his arm as he instinctively grabbed hold of hers too.

"Huh, what, what, who?!" Zuko said, a bit dazed as he tried to figure out where he was before finally realizing what was going on. "Oh yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine, guess I dozed off," Zuko said, trying his best to catch his breath. His grip on Tam's arm only tightening, trying to support himself.

Though his grip was painful, Tam didn't complain knowing he needed to calm down. "You okay? Want me to get Ami," she asked, worried.

"I'm fine... just didn't get any sleep last night. It's nothing really, I'm fine," he said trying to convince her, even as he didn't believe his own words.

"Blue, I know somethings wrong, but I won't press you," she said as she knew all too well that he was having a panic attack. The best thing she could do was help him calm down. She let him hold on to her till she felt his shaking grip loosen. He straightened himself till he finally let go of her. Ami sighed, her arm was sore but didn't say anything "You really should see Ami after, she does have some herbs that could probably help you."

He sighed and nodded as he tugged on his reins. "Maybe, I'll think about it," he said thankfully to Tam, though he didn't verbally say it. But as they rode along, he couldn't shake off the sense of dread he felt in his chest. And the lingering tingle at the back of his mind, like someone was watching him.

When they finally stopped to make for camp, everyone set up their tents. Suki stood to the side, unable to help in her condition. She sighed heavily, deciding that they needed to talk about yesterday. This time, the full truth, but first she needed to talk to Blue. She bit the inside of her cheek as she walked over to him, once he finished setting up his tent. "Blue we need to talk,"

"Ummm, yeah okay. What is it, Suki?" He said, turning to face her.

"Blue I thought about it long and hard and we need to tell the others about yesterday, the truth this time."

"I understand," he said a little disheartened.

"I can't lie to them, they trust me and I can't abuse that trust, besides they deserve to know," Suki said, trying to convince him of the struggle she's dealing with.

Zuko sighed "What if they reject me?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?" He asked, honestly worried. He didn't want to leave them to leave Suki, especially after yesterday. Especially after their kiss, something that he had not expected, nor the feeling twisting in his chest right now.

Suki understood very well he was worried, so was she. She didn't want him to leave, and the thought of him going was agonizing. But she knew she had to do the right thing for them both. "I don't Blue..." she admitted before taking a long deep breath. "When we first met, I had every reason to reject you, to turn my back on you, but I didn't. I took a leap of faith, believing you could be an ally, a friend. I put my trust in you because I believed in you... isn't it time for you to do the same for me, to take a chance, a leap of faith."

"A leap of faith," he mumbled to himself, still unsure.

"Yeah Blue, I promise if you give them a chance, they will surprise you. My sisters can be very understanding when you put your trust in them," Suki said with a soft, warm smile, hoping to convince him.

Zuko was reluctant but nodded. Knowing full well Suki was going to tell them regardless if he agreed or not.

"Thanks Blue," she said, smiling warmly, and even though she couldn't see it, he was smiling back.

"Hey guys, team meeting," she said, calling out to the others. Zuko groaned softly to himself as he watched her head to the campfire. He then slowly marched after her, joining the others as they all took their seats around the fire.

"What's up captain? What's this about?" Kikki was the first to inquire as she slumped down on the ground.

"Everything alright?" Tam asked next as she glanced over at the Blue Spirit. She saw him and Suki talking and wondered if this was about his panic attack.

As they asked what this was about, Aikio remained silent. Her eyes on the Blue Spirit, silently waiting for Suki to speak, knowing this had to do with their little talk.

"Well there is something we need to discuss, it was about yesterday, about the ambush," Suki began after clearing her throat.

"Are you okay? You are not quitting are you?" Tam blurted out with honest concern.

"Ughhhh!" everyone groaned hearing Tam's outburst. Aikio rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance as Tam sunk down, a bit embarrassed by her question.

But Suki just chuckled "hahaha, no, no I'm not quitting, but it is something important we need to talk about," she said, getting a bit serious. Everyone went silent wanting to listen intently.

"Yesterday, when we were attacked by those Fire Nation soldiers, they tried to kill me, they almost did" Suki began feeling anxious now as she spoke.

"I'm only standing here today because of the Blue Spirit," She said giving him a small hopeful smile as she continued. "He risked everything to save my life... even his secret," Zuko began to brace himself, already feeling cornered as she spoke, only that small smile keeping him from running.

"He is a firebender..."

That one word made everyone fix their gaze on the Blue Spirit. Their eyes filled with confusion and almost betrayal. Zuko did his best to shut his eyes, not wanting to meet theirs.

Suki sighed as she continued. "he used his bending to shield me from an attack. An attack that could have ended me right there... Then he fought off their commander by himself, even doing what was necessary... something I know was hard for him to do, but he did it to protect us."

Even as she praised and thanked his actions he only felt an empty pit in his stomach. He didn't see his actions as something noble, but something unfortunate that he wished he never had to do, something that he regretted.

They each gave strange glances over to him with a mixture of emotions. Emotions they couldn't really put into words.

"So... if he's a firebender, does that mean he is from the fire nation?" Tam asked, though the rest felt the urge to groan in annoyance at the obvious question, they didn't as they too were curious of the answer.

Suki nodded "Yes he is... we talked afterwards and he told everything," she said as she glanced over at the Blue Spirit, apologizing silently. "He was banished and ... was marked, he lost his family, his name, his titles, everything."

Each felt a mixture of sympathy and curiosity as they wanted to hear more "What do you mean by titles?" Kikki asked.

"He was the son of a lord or some high ranking politician, I believe," Suki said, not sure herself. She wanted to turn to ask the Blue Spirit to clarify but decided against it.

"So, he's like a prince or something," Tam asked, confused, not sure about the nomenclature, though Zuko inwardly groaned, knowing that they were not far off.

"What did you do?" Kikki finally asked turning to face, almost like she finally acknowledged he was there.

"I... I dishonored my family... spoke out of turn... showed weakness," he said simply but would not go into details, feeling uncomfortable already with all this attention now on him. And bringing up what is one of his greatest shames once was enough for him.

They did not press him, seeing his body tense, knowing whatever it was, it was something that he would not repeat even if asked. And Suki was only filled with guilt, bringing up something she knew was painful for him. She just wanted them to understand, and she wanted him to stay.

Soon everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence, only the crackling of the fire could be heard as no one knew what to say or do. Then, suddenly, Aikio rose from her seat, drawing all their attention.

"Blue can I talk to you alone for a second," Aikio said and without a word, walked off, expecting him to follow.

Zuko arched his brow as he watched Aikio walked off. "Sure," He said as he pushed himself onto his feet. Slowly following behind her as Suki and the others sat silently, watching as they left.

Once Aikio led the Blue Spirit over behind the carts, out of sight and out of earshot, she crossed her arms and stood silently in front of him. Zuko stood there waiting as well, both of them standing in silence till someone spoke first. Zuko growing impatient decided to speak. "What is it-," without warning, he was cut off as Aikio punched his face with all her might.

"Owwww!" they yowled in unison. Zuko fell on his back, gripping his face while Aikio was hunched over, shaking and gripping her hand almost feeling like she broke it.

"Dammit, owwww that hurt," Aikio said, her hand throbbing in pain as she tried to shake it off. But seeing the Blue Spirit on the ground in just as much pain made her smirk. "So worth it," she grinned.

Zuko groaned after reaching under his mask making sure his nose wasn't broken before sitting up a bit. "What was that-,"

"Payback... for that dirt in the eye thing," she said, cutting him off once again. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," she said before reaching down and offering him her hand.

He looked at her hand then to her and reluctantly took it as she helped pull him back to his feet.

"You know, I should have known you were a fire bender... there were so many clues I can't believe I didn't put two and two together," She said, a little annoyed with herself as she let his hand go.

"Oh, like what?" he asked as he adjusted his mask, his nose still sore.

"Like the way you fight. You are aggressive, headstrong, you like to overwhelm your opponents. But you also flow, you are really light on your feet, you don't stay rooted in a fight unlike earth kingdom fighters and I seriously doubt you were from the water tribes," she admitted as she leaned her back on the cart next to her, slumping over a bit.

"I suppose so," Zuko was a little surprised that Aikio was watching his fighting so closely.

"Then there was Chong Sheng, now that should have definitely tipped us off," she said knowingly.

Zuko then went silent wondering where she was going with this.

"I mean the walking through fire thing, I can't believe none of us saw what you were even then," Aikio chuckled at her own stupidity. "To be completely honest, we all thought you had some spiritual powers or something. That the name Blue Spirit was more than just a name... guess the real answer was staring right at us."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about... how you should have known who I was earlier," Zuko said wanting to get straight to the point and no more run around.

"No... I just wanted to say... that I understand you," Aikio said softly turning to him.

"Huh?" was Zuko's only response as he was genuinely confused.

"At Chong Sheng, when you stopped me from killing those soldiers and then when you refused to kill them yourself. For so long it bugged me, but now I understand... they were your people," she said and seeing the Blue Spirit grow silent once more made her know she was on the right track.

"I understand, that's what I wanted to say, but I also want you to understand something Blue. We are in the middle of a war and in war, you have to be decisive. You have to be willing to make the hard choices even if it means going against everything you believe in." Aikio said sternly.

"So what, am I just supposed to do... become a monster, kill without remorse," Zuko growled back at her, not about to back down or be lectured.

"No, but sometimes we don't get the luxury of having a soul, Blue. That's the sacrifice you make when you have to protect others. The sacrifice you make so others don't... that is the reality Blue."

"I don't believe that," Zuko shot back at her.

"Remember those soldiers you spared, every soldier you stopped me from killing?" She asked, getting right up in his face. "How many of them did you think were part of that ambush, huh!? How many that nearly killed you and Suki? Was it one, two, five, ten!?" she questioned, yelling in his face. He couldn't respond, he had no idea how many were there that he had fought.

"Everyone you spared was another soldier that could have killed us, could have killed Suki," she said, knowing that mentioning her would get through to him.

And it worked. He became silent, his heart feeling heavy as he listened to her. "I know it's difficult to take a life. Sometimes I can barely sleep at night for the things I've done to protect my sisters. But sometimes, we don't have a choice, we have to make the hard decisions, if we want to protect the ones we love," as she spoke the last part, Zuko could sense something as he watched her body tense.

"What about mercy?" he asked softly.

"Mercy can be good, but it can also be a weakness, remember that Blue," Aikio sighed as she stared up at him, seeing he didn't argue with her. "And now I think you understand..." she said, then paused slightly biting into her cheek as she looked at him and he started to turn away. "Just one more thing... thank you," she said simply, but there was nothing simple about those words.

He didn't know which had surprised him more; the punch to the face or her thanking him. "You acted decisively. In that moment, you made a choice, a choice that I know must have been difficult, almost impossibly hard. Choosing between us... choosing between Suki and your people."

Zuko was definitely not expecting this. "I'm just... glad you chose us and if you want to talk I'm... here," Aikio said, not believing she was able to muster the words.

"I... thank you Aikio," Zuko said, still stunned.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it or I'll clock you again," she said, raising her fist to his chin and they both couldn't help the chuckle that escaped their lips.

"So you are okay with... what I am?" he asked and Aikio just snorted.

"Oh hell no, I still don't trust you and honestly, I don't think I ever will," she said, brutally honest. Zuko simply rolled his eyes.

"But Suki trusts you, and it seems she was right to put her faith in you," she admitted, against her better judgment. "So I guess I'm willing to give you a chance, though personally, I'd prefer you to shove it and never come back, but I guess we all don't get what we want."

Zuko chuckled again, shaking his head, knowing that would be her response "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Aikio and Zuko then started to slowly walk back to camp still, talking as they did. "You know, honestly, it is kinda underwhelming finding out that you are just some fire bender," she said ,a bit teasingly.

"Underwhelming, what do you mean?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Well, honestly, I thought you were some monster, or a killer hiding his identity or something," she started to explain. "The others thought you were some chosen hero, given spirit powers or you are an actual spirit or some other bull, but nah, you are just a fire bender, not very impressive."

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not."

"Oh, you definitely should hahaha."

Once they both returned to the camp, they both could hear soft whispering between the group, but it went dead once they arrive. "See, Tam, told you she didn't murder him," Kikki said as the two warriors approached.

"Yet," Aikio corrected with a knowing smirk. They let out a light chuckle at what they hope is a joke as Aikio and the Blue Spirit take their seats.

"Soooooo, what did you guys talk about?" Tam asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to clear the air," Aikio replied with a slight shrug. "So, what's the verdict? Is he staying or do we finally get to kick him to the side of the road," she said again, only half-joking.

"We were actually waiting on you before we decide," Suki replied, though still nervous of what the answer will be.

"So what do you think, will Blue stay or go?" Kikki asked, really just wanting to go to bed at this point, not caring for the answer.

Aikio thought long and hard, stroking her chin. She glanced up at the Blue Spirit, then turned her gaze to Suki. Seeing the genuine concern in Suki's eyes, she knew what she had to decide even if she didn't like it. "I think he should stay."

Those simple words made everyone turn to Aikio like she just grew a tail. No one, not even Zuko, expected that as her decision. Seeing everyone shocked, Aikio knew she had to explain, letting out a long sigh. "Look, Suki trusts him, and Suki is our captain. She is our captain because we trust her and trust her judgment for better or worse. Look, don't get me wrong, I don't trust him... like at all. But when the chips were down, he had our backs and that is enough for me."

Suki couldn't help but smile at her friend. That she had so much faith in her, she was glad she decided to tell them the truth. And hearing Aikio's voucher encouraged others to vote the same.

"If Aikio is willing to give him a chance, then so am I," Ami said, announcing her vote.

"Yeah, we all know how much she hated his guts and if she is willing, then me too," Kikki voted next, giving an encouraging thumbs-up.

"Yeah, he can stay. At least now I don't have to be the one to start the fires anymore, we have our own walking spark rock to do that," Tam said, patting the Blue Spirit on the back.

Zuko smiled gratefully under his mask, seeing all of them welcoming him. "Thank you... I... I hope I deserve this."

"Oh definitely not, guess that means you owe us," Aikio chimed in, making everyone laugh, even Zuko let out a soft chuckle.

Dinner was soon served and they all seem to get a little more comfortable. The tension had finally dissipated along with the flickering light of the fire. Kikki and Tam even encouraged the Blue Spirit to show them some firebending. He reluctantly showed them a bit, conjuring a small flame in the palm of his hands before snuffing it out.

"Okay, guys, that's enough excitement for one day, time to settle in," Suki said, standing up as they all started to clean up and collect their dishes.

"Hey Blue, you mind putting out the fire? Tam asked, wanting to see another trick.

Zuko rolled his eyes but decided to humor her anyway. Raising his hand, the flames lifted and leaped off the charred wood, and swirled into his palm, before crushing it. There was nothing left, not even the embers, just darkness that now covered the camp.

"Okay, you know what, that was kind of cool," Tam admitted, which actually made Zuko feel a little better and gave her a nod.

"Thanks."

"Night, Blue, see you tomorrow," Tam said as she and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors headed off to their tents. Once everyone was gone, Zuko decided to visit Suki, to thank and tell her how she was right about everything. As he headed over to her tent, he could hear mumbling and cursing as he approached the tent. "Suki, is everything alright?"

"Oh, Blue, oh yes everything is... no ummm could you come in," she said with a frustrated tone. Zuko hesitated but slowly entered her tent. Suki was sat on her cot, groaning as she struggled with the knot of her sash, trying her best to undo her robes, but she only managed to tighten the knot. "Come on you stupid, ughhh," she said, defeated as she rested her face in her hand. "Blue, can you give me a hand with this?" she said, gesturing to her sash.

Zuko nodded as he approached her. He carefully reached down and took hold of the knot, tugging at the cloth till it started to comet undone. She smiled in relief as the sash loosened. "Thanks, Blue."

"Least I could do," he replied as the sash was now completely undone, letting her robes free. Once done, he stood up and turned around without needing to be asked.

Suki chuckled as she saw him "Very honorable of you," she teased as she let her robes slip off. She grabbed her sheet to wrap around her body, covering herself up.

"You can turn back now," she said as Zuko let out a breath before slowly turning back to face her "So you wanted to talk or something?" she asked as she saw the Blue Spirit take a seat in front of her.

"Yeah, just... just wanted to say... you were right," he said softly, watching as Suki's face light up.

"See, was that hard," Suki chuckled. "I know it can be difficult, but people can surprise you when you put your faith in them."

"Yeah," Zuko softly agreed.

Suki smiled warmly at him but could see something else was on his mind. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

He shook his head "No, that's not just it."

"Oh, what else?" Suki asked, quite curious.

"It's about yesterday and that...that kiss," he began, but his breath hitched in his throat making him stumble on his words nervously. "Did it ...did it mean?" he groaned as his cheeks turned red, jerking his head away from her gaze.

Suki just smiled, feeling her own cheeks warm up. She tentatively reached her hand out, placing it on his masked cheek. She turned his head to face her and met his golden gaze. "It... it meant something to me too," she confessed.

Zuko hoped that was her answer. Though a small part wanted a way out, a way to pull away. He drove that part of him down and let himself enjoy this moment. All his fear, all his pain seemed to drift away as he stared into Suki's eyes.

Suki then bit her lip and slowly curled her fingers around the edge of the mask. She slowly pulled and lifted it. Zuko remained still, not stopping her like he was frozen in place. He gulped nervously, feeling his mask slide up his face, but to his relief, she had stopped only lifting his mask over his mouth. But what surprised him more was that he hadn't attempted to stop her from going further.

As Suki leaned forward, she could feel the Blue Spirit leaning into her. This time, there was no hesitation as their lips met. Zuko kissing slowly, savoring her lips as Suki embraced his warmth. In that moment, nothing mattered, nothing else existed outside her tent, it was just him and her. And in that moment, Zuko knew what he wanted, what he truly wanted, and it frightened him.

 **Thanks for being patient and hoped you all enjoyed this new chapter**


	14. Update

**Update: Hello everyone thank you for supporting and favoriting my story and hopefully soon I'll have the next chapter up soon of the Kyoshi part 2 but before that I did want to get some input or at least your thoughts on the story because soon the story will be progressing into the regular show and I wanted to know if you guys would like to me to cover Zuko's entire journey through Ba Sing Se to the end even if that means Suki may not be apart of those chapters or would you like me to skip ahead if need be I'm still debating on what to do myself but regardless I did have another idea I wanted to bounce off my readers**

 **There is another Fic I was thinking of doing that would be a squeal to Blades and Fans which would take place after my story and the promise and the search comics It would be called Spirits and Demons and this fic I may start shortly even as I continue Blades and Fans**

 **Spirits and Demons**

 **It would take place after Azula escaped from Zuko after reuniting with his mother months had passed and Zuko would not know of Azula's fate after fleeing but soon he'd get his answers when Azula returns but body is twisted and monstrous then he could imagine she being corrupted by a spirit in the forest she returns to get her revenge taking Zuko's spirit and throwing it into the spirit world and now with Zuko trapped in the spirit world he must battle monsters demons and even humans who had remained in the spirit world after Avatar Wan in an attempt to return to his body before Azula can fulfill her plan**

 **Pm me if you have any questions or ideas you wanna run by me I would love your input**


	15. The Kyoshi Part 2

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **Thank you all who have been enjoying my story and I've decided that I'm going to be writing through many of the episodes going through Zuko's journey to season 2 through season 3 even though it will take time to finish the story I believe it will be the best outcome in the end and I hope you all continue to read and let me know what you think and thank you again for your feedback it means a lot to me thank you**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

The next few days, Zuko had decided to contribute more around the camp, helping as much as he can. Especially with Suki's injury, he took it upon himself to go out hunting. He used what Suki had taught him with the bow and he easily brought in-game. And each of the Kyoshi warriors showed him their appreciation in their own way.

Ami began teaching the Blue Spirit about some herbs she used. She showed him what could be eaten or used as medicine. Zuko was a quick study, learning quickly from her, and almost becoming somewhat of an apprentice. Ami was happy to pass on what she knew, even teaching the Blue Spirit how to dress and suture wounds.

Tam and Kikki showed him their fan's, teaching him what they can do. They showed him how to strike, and parry, even how to throw as a weapon. For him, the bladed fans were a little awkward to wield, but he did his best to learn what he could from their lessons.

Aikio, on the other hand, did her best not to glare at him or treat him like some criminal, giving him some space. Though they didn't talk much, Aikio's words were still on his mind. He kept thinking of their little talk and started to realize more and more that she was right. Mercy can only get you so far, and sometimes firm and more permanent solutions are necessary. If he had done what he should have back at Chong Sheng, Suki may not have been hurt at all. Even if he wanted to accept Aikio's point of view, he was still conflicted. Apart of him still regretted what he did and the idea of killing made him uneasy. He knew he had much to think about and much to accept.

Then there was Suki. At night, when everyone else was asleep, Zuko would come to Suki's tent. They would unwind and just talk. Suki started asking him questions, wanting to learn more about the Fire Nation, and what it was really like. Zuko obliged, telling her all he could remember. He talked about the Palace, the Capital city where he was from, and even the summers when they visited Ember Island.

"You know, I always wanted to see a play," Suki admitted as she slurped up some rice from her bowl.

"You don't have those kinds of things on your island?" he asked, quizzically.

"Well, sort of, we have these shadow puppet shows sometimes. But they mainly just recount our history and tales of Avatar Kyoshi," Suki shrugged. "But to see a real play with actors, stunts, it sounds like it could be fun."

Zuko nodded as he ate from his bowl. "Yeah, when I was younger, we used to go to the theatre all the time when we visited Ember Island," he says with a soft sigh. "Back then I didn't really enjoy them, it was just something my mother wanted to do. But as I got older I started to appreciate them more, and what they meant to her."

Suki gently squeezed the Blue Spirit's hand, hearing the grief in his tone. "You know, Ba Sing Se is a big city, I bet they have stuff like plays there. Maybe we could see one together, just the two of us?" she suggested, bringing a smile to his lips.

"Yeah, I would like that," he said as she smiled back at him.

"Guess that's a date," she said with a mischievous grin that made Zuko blush. "Besides, the theatre is probably the only place you don't stand out in," she giggled and poked his side.

"Ha, yeah I suppose," he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked down at her. "How's your arm?" he asked as she snuggled up against him.

"Better, though still hurts when I move it too much," she admitted, stretching out her arm but jerked it back when she felt her muscle pinch.

"That's good, it's healing well."

"Yeah, which means soon I'll be getting my bow back, thank you very much," she grinned.

"Ha yeah, guess I have been stealing your thunder," He chuckled once more as she poked his side again.

"You think, hahaha?" Suki smiled up at him then glanced outside. Seeing how dark it has gotten, she let out a soft sigh. "I think it's time for bed, we have to get up early if we wanna reach that town tomorrow," she said, letting out a small yawn as she stretched herself out.

Zuko reluctantly nodded in agreement, even though he didn't want to leave. He knew what awaited him when he went to sleep and dreaded it every night. The nightmares that haunted him, only made him want to avoid sleep as long as possible. But he knew Suki needed her rest too, so he didn't argue. "Goodnight Suki," he whispered to her as he leaned in closer to her.

"Goodnight Blue," Suki smiled, wrapping her arms around the Blue Spirit as they kissed goodnight. Zuko let his lips linger on hers, wanting to delay the inevitable. To savour each moment he could as his restless mind was at war with itself.

Suki finally started to pull away, smiling warmly as she reached up to cup his cheek. "Night," she whispered once again, her thumb just gently caressing the edge of his scar.

Zuko sighed into her hand, leaning into her soft fingers, his mind at ease when he could feel her touch. But he knew it wouldn't last, it never did. He bit his lip, finally pulling away completely. He gave Suki one more uneasy smile as he left her tent to return to his own.

He groaned heavily as he approached his tent, feeling the twisting in his gut as he went to lay on his cot. His eyes already heavy as he pulled out a few leaves that Ami gave him. He placed one in his mouth chewing on it slowly as he rested his head. Ami told him how it would let him sleep and she was right, but it didn't stop the nightmares. It just made it where he wouldn't wake during the night because of them. Once his eyes finally shut, the images returned with the blood, the screaming, the pain, but he did sleep.

The next morning they all went through the motions like usual. Packing up, loading up the carts, and leading the caravan down the path. Zuko was used to this routine as they trotted down the road. But this time, what was once lush green forests was now replaced with vast wide open fields of tall grass or barren rock. And with the open fields came the heat, no more cover from the foliage to shield them from the sun.

Zuko was used to heat but even he couldn't deny the dry, arid climate was uncomfortable. And Zuko didn't even need to ask how the Kyoshi warriors were faring. He could already see them gulping down their water skins as they all donned their straw hats to stay cool. Luckily for them, it didn't take long for the next town to appear over the horizon as the massive rock walls came into view.

Suki had instructed them that Mao was mainly a military outpost and reminded everyone to be on their best behaviour. Zuko was a bit nervous as they approached the gates. He instinctively tightened his mask and pulled his straw hat to cover more of his face. He knew exactly what the Earth Kingdom military would do to him if he was found out and wasn't too keen on getting caught.

Once their caravan approached the gates, the massive doors began to swing open, inviting them. As they entered they were able to get a good look at the outpost. It was much larger than they expected, more comparable to a military base than a simple outpost. It also had a bustling market with rows of homes, and at the rear, there was a modest temple on a hill overlooking the settlement.

Zuko would be more impressed if he wasn't still on edge. And as a group of soldiers approached and the gates shut behind them, it didn't help his nerves. Zuko felt ready to bolt, but simply followed Suki's lead as they all dismounted and addressed the soldiers. "Greetings I am General Huang, welcome to the Mao outpost," the general said, stepping forward and bowing to the Kyoshi warriors.

"Hello, I am Captain Suki, and I am the leader of the Kyoshi warriors," Suki greeted as they bowed back to the general. Zuko followed Suki's led but remained cautious, keeping his eyes on the soldiers and his hand on his dagger.

"Greetings, what brings you here? You are a far way from the Kyoshi Isles," the general asked, curiously.

"Well we are headed to Ba Sing Se to provide aid to refugees," Suki answered, gesturing to the carts and the people behind her. "These are the residents of Chong Sheng, their village was destroyed by the Fire Nation. We hoped to get them behind the walls of Ba Sing Se soon."

"Hmmm, this is troubling, the Fire Nation so close to our borders," the general was deep in thought stroking his goatee. "We will have to up our defences," he said, speaking to the soldier at his side.

"Well, during our confrontation with the Fire Nation, we were able to beat them back, and we also eliminated their commander. So, for the time being, your border will be safe," Suki said formally as she addressed the general.

"That is wonderful news, we are truly in your debt, Captain!" the General smiled wide. "Come, you and your companions may stay in our barracks. Rooms will be arranged for each of you and accommodations will be made for the refugees," he said, glancing to his soldiers to go have the preparations dealt with.

"We happily accept your offer general," Suki said and bowed once more to him, the other Kyoshi warriors following along to a tee. "But before we settle in, we need time to resupply, so we can leave early the next morning. Do you have an armorsmith or tailor to help mend some of our uniforms or a marketplace where we can restock our supplies?"

"Yes to both," the general smiled. "You can see to our Quartermaster, he can have your requests finished in a timely manner. And while he does that, you can indeed head to our market; they may have what you need."

"Thank you general we will do just that," Suki smiled up at him as he and his soldiers finally departed.

"Well, that went well," Kikki says as they all felt more at ease. "So what's the plan, Captain?"

"Well, we need to start getting our supplies restocked and the refugees settled in," Suki says as she grabs her list of what they needed and turns to the Blue Spirit. "Blue, can you go to the market and get what we need," she said, handing him the list and her money pouch. "Whatever you can't carry just tell the store owner to have it brought to the barracks."

Zuko took the money and the list with no arguments. "Sure, what will you guys be doing?" he asked, and before Suki could answer, Aikio stepped in.

"We have to get the refugees settled in, then have our armour and weapons tended to. They have taken a beating lately," Aikio answered as Suki gave her a grateful smile.

"Yes and once we are all finished we will meet up and have dinner at the barracks, hopefully their cooks have something good to eat," Kikki said, not really up for the running around.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Suki nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll go see to those supplies," Zuko said as he turned to head into the market. The Kyoshi warriors waving him off before making their way into the barracks.

Zuko managed to find a few vendors that had some of the supplies on Suki's list. Showing the vendors the list, he directed them to have everything delivered to the barracks. They didn't argue, taking the money and handing him a receipt of proof of purchase. Though he got a lot of the stuff, there were still a few things left on the list as he browsed a few more stores.

When Zuko entered another general store, the owner quickly perked up at the sight of a new customer. "Is there anything I can help you with, good sir?" he asked with a sleazy smile.

"Just browsing," Zuko replied, already rolling his eyes as the shop owner almost started following him around the store.

"You sure? I have plenty of things on sale," the shopkeeper says as he gets almost uncomfortably close to the Blue Spirit. "I can show you what I have in stock."

Zuko felt an extreme urge to punch the man as he clenched his fist. But just as he was about to knock the man out, he noticed some scrolls and books along one of the back shelves. "What are these?" he asked as he reached out for one of the scrolls.

"Oh, those are some charts we have in stock," the owner explains snatching one of the scrolls from the Blue Spirits hand. He took it and led Zuko over to a nearby table, unrolling the map for him to have a look.

Zuko immediately recognized the Earth Kingdom map from one similar to what Suki has, but as Zuko scanned the parchment and noticed more markings and trails, some that aren't on Suki's copy. "How old is this?" he asked curiously.

"This one is not even a year old," the shop owner explained his mouth twisting into a grin. "Got a shipment of these a few weeks back from Ba Sing Se herself."

Zuko pondered carefully knowing Suki's maps were nearly a hundred years old, she would definitely appreciate having a new one. "How much?" Zuko asked, almost regretfully as he watched the man nearly jump for joy.

"That would be fifty gold pieces," the shopkeeper said with a wide grin.

Zuko's eyes went wide at the outrageous price. "That's highway robbery! No way I'm paying that!" Zuko growled.

"Maps are expensive," the shopkeeper said nonchalantly, but he could see the Blue Spirit wasn't having any of it. "Okay, okay, here how about we make a deal... how about twenty-five gold pieces... that's reasonable isn't it, that's half off for my special customer."

Zuko groaned knowing full well he was being ripped off. He bit his lip glancing down at the map and back at the shopkeeper. "Fine," he groaned under his breath, pulling out his own money pouch to pay.

"Lovely doing business with you," the man smirked grabbing up the map to roll it up and bring it over to the front counter.

Zuko followed him to the counter as he started to layout the gold for him. The man eagerly started counting up the pieces. "So, is this for yourself or is it a gift?" the owner asked as he wanted to probe for another sale.

"A gift," Zuko said, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"A girl, I bet," the man smirked wider as he pushed the coins into a small chest on the counter. "Sure, a map is a nice gift as gifts go, but what girls truly appreciate are flowers and in fact," he says already eager to make another sale. "I got a fresh shipment of some this morning, the perfect gift for a pretty young lady," the man winked before turning to the shelves behind him.

Zuko was already regretting even saying anything to him, but as the man turned he noticed the chest was unguarded on the table. Zuko didn't even hesitate as he snatched up his gold pieces before the man even noticed. "Here I got these this morning... Panda Lily's. They say if you give these to a girl your love will last forever."

Zuko smirked as he slipped his gold back in his pouch, the shopkeeper none the wiser as he set the flower vase on the counter. "They're beautiful aren't they?" the man asked as Zuko examined the flowers, his fingers reaching up to touch the soft petals. Though the pedals were black and white, he couldn't help how they reminded him of the Fire Lily's from his mother's garden. The petals were soft and the smell was sweet with the smallest hint of ash. They reminded him so much of his home.

Zuko sighed softly as he picked one of the flowers up, taking in its scent. His mind easily wandering to the memories of his land, his home, his mother, and to a much simpler time. He wished so much to speak to her, to see her, he knew she would have the answers he sought. Then a thought came to mind that maybe he could speak to her. "How much?" he asked, turning to the salesman, his voice assured and determined.

The shopkeeper smirked wide. "That would be one gold each." When Zuko heard the price, he didn't argue. He pulled out the gold he just stole back. "I'll take five," he said, tossing the gold on the counter. The man nodded in agreement stuffing the gold away before grabbing five of the flowers and wrapping them in a bouquet.

"Happy doing business with you," he said handing the Blue Spirit the flowers. "Oh yes, it's been a pleasure," Zuko says, rolling his eyes but took the flowers, and turns to leave before the shopkeeper realizes he's been robbed.

While the Blue Spirit was getting their supplies, Suki was getting her surprise for him ready. The previous day when Blue was out hunting, she and the Kyoshi warriors had a team meeting. They discussed the Blue Spirit and to make him one of them. She wanted to thank Blue for everything he's done, and to do that, she wanted to give him what he had lost. A home, a place to call his own, a family with her and her sisters. She didn't know what to expect when she brought up the idea to her sisters, but knowing that they supported her decision made her eternally grateful.

Suki had just finished meeting with the Quartermaster and left to meet with her sisters who were waiting by the barracks. "Oh look, the Captain's back," Tam eagerly announced as she spotted Suki. "So, how did it go?" she asked as the Kyoshi warriors gathered.

"The Quartermaster said he will have the armour finished by tomorrow morning, but if we want the robes done, we will need to head into town," Suki said, smiling triumphantly as she showed her sisters the form she was given for her order.

"The Earth Kingdom sure does love their paperwork," Kikki commented, looking over the form.

"Yes, well one last thing and we will be ready for Blue's surprise," Tam said excitedly.

"Speaking of the surprise, how about you guys? Is everything ready?" Suki asked as she put the order form away.

"Yup, pretty much, me and Aikio just finished sharpening up the swords and Ami got the contract ready for Blue to sign," Kikki shrugged.

"What was Tam doing?" Suki asked curiously.

"She was the lookout," Kikki said simply.

"Ah, hahaha okay," Suki chuckled to herself. "Well, since you are all done, I'm gonna head into town and see if I can get those robes done. In the meantime, head to the mess hall and see if dinners ready. I won't be long," Suki said as her sisters all sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Cap," Kikki said as she handed the freshly sharpened Katanas over to Suki while her, Tam and Ami started to head to the mess hall.

Suki took the two swords gratefully and examined their sharpness. She ran her thumb over the blade and eyed its straightness. "Hope these are good enough replacements," Suki muttered to herself, happy with their work.

"So, you ready?" Aikio asks as she stands before Suki.

"Huh? Oh you wanna come?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, I need to stretch my legs. Besides, I'm not hungry," Aikio shrugged, stretching herself out as Suki let out a soft chuckle. "Okay yeah, let's go," Suki says as she sheathed the two swords, carrying them on her back as they headed to the market.

"So, do you think he will like them?" Aikio asked, eyeing Suki and the two katanas.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I think he will... they may not be like his old swords, but I do think they are indeed an improvement," Suki said as she smiled up at Aikio. "By the way, thank you for your help, I couldn't have done this without your support."

"You're just saying that," Aikio said, trying to wave it off, but Suki just shook her head. "No, really, it's true. I couldn't have done any of this without you," Suki said, stopping to face her friend. "I just wish I knew how to repay you."

"Well, there is something."

"Name it," Suki said smiling genuinely up at her.

"Tell me the real reason you want Blue to join us," Aikio said as she folded her arms.

"Huh? I... I told you the reason," Suki said, suddenly feeling nervous as a warmth rushed to her cheeks.

"No, you gave us a reason, but not the real reason," Aikio stated matter of factly. "You said you wanted to repay him for everything he's done. And I believe that is true, but you could have done just that by giving him the armour and swords alone, but to make him one of us. There has to be more to it."

"I don't..." Suki felt cornered as she tried to think up an excuse.

"Don't lie, you are a terrible liar," Aikio said seeing how Suki tried to ponder a reason, any reason without admitting the truth. "You love him," Aikio stated, watching her friend suddenly freeze up.

"No, I..." Suki started but stopped herself. She looked down, defeated and not able to meet Aikio's gaze. "Yes... I, I do... I love him," she said, already hearing Aikio's words in her head, how she was compromised, that she let her emotions sway her judgment. But she didn't hear either as she felt Aikio's arms wrap around her.

Aikio gave Suki a gentle hug and let out a soft sigh. "I'm happy for you," she whispered but couldn't deny the tightness she felt in her chest as she pulled away from the sudden embrace.

"Huh? I... I don't understand?" Suki said, genuinely confused.

"Look, ever since Blue joined, I noticed you've been... happier," Aikio admitted. "You spend so much time together even when you think none of us are noticing," she said rolling her eyes.

Suki couldn't help the heat rising to her cheek. Even now her make up was barely covering her blush. "We never..."

"Hahaha, oh I know, you definitely couldn't lie about that," Aikio chuckled as Suki sighed in relief. "But still, I've never seen you like this before and... I am happy for you."

"Thanks, Aikio I have no words on how much that means to me that you said that," Suki started to smile again, her heart warmed by her words.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," Aikio shrugged but jerked slightly as Suki was the one to hug her this time. Aikio was about to pull away but just sighed as she too wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Aikio, so much," Suki smiled, holding her friend tightly.

"Welcome," Aikio whispered before finally parting from their embrace. "Look, ummm, how about you go find Blue and give him the news while I go get the robes done," she offered.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Suki asked, arching her brow but couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah, I'd rather not be around you when you get all gushy," she said, acting annoyed as she took the order form. "Go on, I'll see you back at the mess hall for dinner, I'll save you a seat," she said as Suki nodded.

"Thanks," she said as she walked off to go look for Blue. Not noticing as Aikio let out a soft yet heavy sigh before making her way to the seamstress. She wasn't truly happy how things were going. Deep down she hated it, but she was going to suck it up as best she could for Suki. In the end, she felt that's all she could do suck it up.

While Zuko finished up in the market and gathered up everything he needed, there was only one thing on his mind the entire time. His mother, he wanted to speak to her, to see her, to get her advice. His want, his need lead him to the only place that could help, at least, he hoped it did. As he trekked up the small hill, the smoky scent of burning incense wafted through the air. It guided him to the temple. As he approached and made his way inside, he spotted a bald monk facing away and tending to the shrine. At first, he thought the monk didn't notice him enter so he cleared his throat to get the monk's attention. "Excuse me, is this your shrine?" he asked politely.

"Yes, it is. How may I help you child?" the monk said, not even flinching at the new presence, almost like he was expecting someone to be there.

"Well, I was wondering if I could pray at your shrine?" Zuko asked softly, watching as the monk stood to face him. He was surprised the monk hadn't reacted to seeing a masked man standing before him, he just smiled at him almost understandingly.

The monk nodded solemnly as he went over to one of his shelves. He then plucked a small box off of it, inspecting carefully before returning. "You wish to commune with someone you lost haven't you?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, I do," Zuko said simply with a twinge of sadness in his voice. The monk nodded in response as he handed the Blue Spirit the small box of incense he retrieved.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the monk said as he bowed his head. "You may pray at my shrine and I hope you get what you seek."

"Thank you," Zuko said, respectfully bowing back to him, but paused as he glanced from the shrine to the old monk. "I would like to be alone, could you leave for a moment? I'll let you know when I'm done," Zuko requested and the monk nodded in agreement.

"Of course, take your time my child, " He said as he bowed once more before leaving.

Zuko watched as the monk left the temple. Once he was finally alone, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took a long deep breath as he turned to face the shrine. he slowly approached and knelt before it. Zuko suddenly felt nervous, a shiver came over him as he started to remove his mask. Once it was off, he let it rest in the palm of his hands. His fingers tracing along the words etched into the brow. "To My Brave Little Soldier...Ursa."

This mask was the last thing he had of his mother, everything else was in the Fire Nation or at the bottom of the ocean. But he wouldn't put it past his father to have everything else burned away to erase her entirely. He shivered at the thought. Zuko then bit his lip as he rested the mask on the shrine, in place of a picture, and began lighting the incense.

The aroma was calming as it filled the room. But even it didn't settle his nerves as he took another long breath, breathing it in. He set the incense in the holder as he knelt before his mask. "Hello, Mom... it's been a long time."

"I'm sorry we haven't... talked in a while," he said with a twinge of guilt. "A lot has happened... and I lost your picture, but I guess that is no excuse," he said and pulled out the flower bouquet he bought earlier and placed them at the front of the shrine. "I got these for you... I know they're not like the Fire Lily's from home, but I thought you might like them."

"Mom... I wish you were here, I wish you could tell me what I'm supposed to do." Zuko stared up at the mask wishing to hear something, anything, but everything was silent except his own thumping heart. "There is someone... a girl and... I love her... I love her more than anything," Zuko admitted. "She's smart, brave, a good leader and... so beautiful," he said smiling weakly a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"But I'm afraid of what it might mean if I chose to be with her. That everything you did, everything you sacrificed for me would be for nothing... I tried to make you proud, to be the prince you always wanted me to be. But I failed you!" Zuko choked out, tears welling in his eyes. "I tried to make things right to get back home, but I failed again and again and now... if I chose to be with her... that means I've given up," he said, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Please, tell me what I'm supposed to do," he pleaded as he looked up at the hollow eyes of the mask waiting for an answer. But there was nothing, he heard nothing. He gritted his teeth and growled in anger, roaring as the flames around him rose and the incense burned away, until he was shrouded in darkness.

Suki had been searching all around town for Blue. But soon was directed to the temple by some merchants who had seen a masked man heading up the hill. As Suki made her way and approached the temple, she heard music being carried by the wind. Strings being plucked and strummed as she spotted an old monk playing a pipa near the entrance of the temple. "Excuse me, hello, I was wondering if you've seen a man in a mask walk by here recently?" she asked as she waved hello.

"Yes, I have," the monk said simply, still strumming away on his pipa as he smiled up at her. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes he is, do you know where he went?" she asked smiling sweetly at the elderly man.

"He is inside, in prayer," the monk said pointing to the temple.

"Thank you," Suki said gratefully as she went to head inside, but the monk cleared his throat and stopped her in her tracks.

"He requested to be left alone," he said warily. "But maybe a friend is what he needs right now. So if you do enter, be respectful while inside."

"I will, thank you," Suki promised as she turned to head inside the temple. As she stepped inside, all she saw was darkness. All the candles were out, only small, flickering embers on their wicks. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the dark as she heard only silence. "Blue? Are you in here?" she called out and almost instantly the candles around her started to light.

"Suki?" Zuko jerked at the sound of her voice. He was still on his knees in front of the shrine, his head hunched over to hide his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, baffled.

"I came looking for you I wanted to..." Suki was about to step forward when her eyes went wide, seeing the mask on the shrine and then noticed him still facing away from her. "Oh, Blue... I'm...I'm sorry the monk said you wanted to be alone," she said as she turned, looking away from him. "I should go."

"No wait..." they both froze as he called out to her. He didn't know why he stopped her, he just didn't want her to go. He then bit his lip as he glanced up, his eyes landing on his mask. He was about to reach out to put it on but stopped himself. "Was this... was this your... is this what you wanted?" he whispered.

Suki was about to reply but realized that he wasn't talking to her, keeping herself silent. She didn't hear as the Blue Spirit started to stand up.

Zuko smiled down at the mask as he rubbed his eyes wiping away his tears. "Thank you..." he whispered thinking this was his mother's doing, her way of telling him what she wanted for him. "Suki you told me... that sometimes we have to take a leap of faith... and trust in people, do you remember that?"

"Of course I do."

Zuko smiled softly hearing her as he took in a deep breath and turned to face her, even as she continued to look away. "Do you remember when we first met?" he asked.

"Haha, how can I forget. We chased and fought you over a sack of rice," she chuckled at the memory, thinking how much has changed since then.

"No, we met before that," Zuko said which only confused Suki. "We were... on your island. I wasn't wearing my mask back then. I... I attacked you... I attacked your people and nearly burnt down your village," he confessed, ashamed of what he did.

At first, Suki had no idea what he was talking about. Then, slowly, her eyes went wide as she started to remember when the Fire Nation attacked her island. "You... you were there?" she said in shock.

"Yes, I was," he admitted as he watched Suki turning to face him, their eyes slowly meeting.

Suki had no idea what to expect when she turned to face the Blue Spirit. Her heart was already beating out of her chest. Once her eyes met his golden gaze, her breath hitched in her throat. She was seeing his face, his real face. She recognized him, she remembered him, but for some reason, she didn't fear him.

"My name is Zuko. Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation," Zuko revealed, trying his best to remain strong even as his heart raced. He watched and waited for a response half expecting her to run, but gulped nervously as he saw her getting closer.

Suki bit her lip as she got closer to him step by step. Images of the man who attacked her people flashed in her mind. Though much of it was blurry what she remembered the most was his scar and his eyes. But as she looked up at Zuko now the only thing that matched was his scar, his eyes were different. It was not the colour, but what was behind them. She didn't see the anger or rage from before. She did not see the man that attacked her people, she only saw her Blue Spirit.

Zuko tried to pry his eyes away from her's as she got close, but she stopped him as she cupped his cheek. Keeping their eyes locked as her thumb ran over the edge of the scar. "You are not him," she declared, which only confused Zuko. "Suki I..."

She shook her head back, interrupting him. "I didn't know that man, the person who hurt me and my people, but I know you," she said, smiling weakly as her eyes watered. "You are kind, caring, a hero, someone I fought beside that I would gladly fight by again."

Zuko was quite stunned by her words, a part of him still wanted to argue that she is wrong, but she continued. "Just because I know your name doesn't change who you are to me," she said, letting her hand leave his face and resting it over his chest, easily feeling his beating heart.

"Suki..."

"Yes Blue-," she was cut off as she felt his lips crash against hers. She was stunned but melted into his kiss. Her hand reaching out and wrapping around his shoulders while his hands cupped her face, deepening the passionate embrace.

Zuko finally pulled away, letting them both catch their breaths. Their eyes locked together once more as their hearts swelled. "Suki... I love you," Zuko whispered to her as tears began to spill from her eyes.

Suki couldn't control herself as she smiled brightly at him even as she wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I love you, too," she confessed as she kissed him once more embracing the man she loved. Her Prince, her Blue Spirit, her Zuko.


	16. The Kyoshi Part 3

**This is my first Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction thank you to** **LunaStar07 for helping out with my writing and beta reading my work** **hope you enjoy the next chapter**

 **I also just wanted to thank you all those that are following and favoriting my fic I really appreciate you all and that are enjoying my work and continue to do so now please enjoy and if you are reading this when I posted it Merry Christmas and this is my gift to you**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything related to ATLA**

* * *

Suki and Zuko remained in each other's arms, neither of them ready to pull away. They let the moment linger and the rest of the world melt away. If they could remain there for the rest of their lives, they would, but both of them knew that it wouldn't last.

Suki sighed softly as she pulled away, slipping out from their embrace. "Blue, there is something I've been meaning to give you," she said, cautiously drawing the two swords off her back. "I hope they meet your standards," she said as she presented him with the two katanas.

Zuko tentatively reached out, taking the swords from her, feeling the weight of them in his hands. The scabbard was smooth as he ran his fingers along, the black lacquered wood. He soon reached up and took hold of the hilt, slowly drawing out the curved blade. "These are Kyoshi Katanas. They may not be like your broadswords, but they may be one some of the sharpest and strongest you'll ever wield," Suki explained proudly as she watched Zuko eye the blade.

Zuko tested the sword. Weighing it on his finger, testing its balance, before twirling it around in his grasp. With each quick swing or slice, the blade whistled through the air. With one wide slash, he was able to slice the wicks off a row of candles. Each cut clean as the blade continued to sing. "They are beautiful," Zuko whispered, admiring the blade.

"Glad you like them," Suki smiled as he sheathed the sword. "Blue, there is... something else I would like to give you, but it's not something I can hand to you," she said earning her a perplexed look from the banished prince.

"What do you mean?" Zuko questioned.

"Well, it's a chance... an opportunity that I wouldn't suggest lightly," Suki said, getting a little nervous as she looked up to him. "The girls and I discussed making you one of us... to make you a Kyoshi."

"Make me a Kyoshi?" Zuko said to himself as he was genuinely confused. He had no idea how to respond. "I mean, if you haven't noticed I'm not a girl. I don't think I could fit into an all-female group," Zuko earning him a soft giggle from the painted warrior.

"Haha, oh I definitely noticed," Suki chuckled, but then her face went bright red at what she just implied. Zuko, too, blushing deeply at her words. "Nevermind," she groaned, trying to ignore her prior statement. "Look, you wouldn't be the first male to become a Kyoshi warrior. There have been a few in the past, but you would be the first outsider to do so," she answered, trying to get back on track.

Zuko nodded as he started to think carefully about her offer. It was a big decision something that could be life-changing. He knew he wanted to be with Suki, but even this was a little overwhelming. "If I were to join, what would happen? What would it mean?" he questioned.

"Well, it would mean you would be a Kyoshi, a warrior of the islands," Suki said her beaming with her warrior pride. "Those islands would be your home, and when we return after finishing up here, you'll come with us," Suki explained hopefully. "You'll have a home and we would be your sisters, your family."

Zuko was silent as he listened to her. His gaze turning away from her's, looking down at the shrine. His eyes meeting his mask at which he was praying, to his mother... to his family. The family he had lost and here Suki was now offering him a chance to have a family, to have a home. Something he has yearned for... for so long. He had no idea what to say and Suki knew how much this offer weighed on him.

Suki then reached out, taking hold of his free hand and interlocking their fingers together. "You don't have to make a decision now... just think about it tonight, okay," she whispered calmly to him easily calming his nerves as he squeezed her hand.

Zuko nodded silently as he bowed his head before turning to Suki. "There someone I would like you to meet," he said softly.

"Who?" Suki asked as he turned his gaze from her and down towards the shrine. "My mother... Ursa," he answered and she sighed in understanding, nodding solemnly to him. "I'd love to meet her," she whispered and smiled as they both knelt in front of the shrine.

Zuko was still holding her hand as they bowed to the shrine. "Hello Mom, there is someone I'd like you to meet," he said. His heart swelled in his chest as he glanced over from Suki to the mask. "This is Suki, she is the girl I was telling you about," he said as his fingers grew tighter around Suki's, but she didn't mind, knowing how much this must mean to him.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Ursa," Suki said, bowing. "Your son has told me a lot about you... I wish I could tell you, in person the kind of man he is," she said smiling warmly at Zuko as she faced the shrine once again, looking up to the demon mask. "He is very honourable, courageous, a true warrior, someone who has fought and protected me and my sisters. I know you must be very proud of him, just like I am." Zuko usually hated hearing praise about himself. But hearing how Suki saw him, especially what she said to his mother; it made him smile and made his heart lighter.

"Why did you tell her all that?" he asked her softly.

"Well, if you get to tell her all about me, it's only fair I get to return the favour," Suki smiled. "You did tell her nice things about me right?" she asked, teasingly nudging his side.

Zuko nodded as he rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Good," she smiled, leaning into him as they both looked up at the mask that was smiling back.

"That mask is the last thing I have of her," he confessed as Suki listened intently. "She gave it to me on my tenth birthday... the last birthday I shared with her. It was one of her old opera masks," Zuko explained.

"She was an actress?" Suki questioned as she listened.

"Yeah, before she married my father..." Zuko sighed as his gaze fell. "I wish I could have seen her on stage though," he said disheartened.

"Me too," Suki whispered as they soon fell into a comfortable silence. They sat there for awhile, watching as the incense burned away. They noticed how late it had gotten and decided to head back, both of them feeling their hunger calling. Zuko picked up his mask, but instead of putting it on, he slipped it into his tunic, deciding against it for now.

Suki smiled up at him as she took his hand and they left the temple. But not before giving their thanks to the monk for his patience and their privacy. He smiled at them and was simply glad they both got what they sought. They then headed down the hill and through town. The once busy streets now vacant as they walked alone. And soon, even the sun too began to retreat over the horizon as dusk began to settle in.

It didn't take long for them to reach the barracks which was also quiet. "So are you ready, to show them your face... and tell them your name?" Suki asked as they headed towards the mess hall, mentally preparing herself.

Zuko sighed and nodded. "They will find out eventually, might as well get it over with," he said not exactly willing, but it was good enough for both of them.

Suki sighed and nodded too. She took a breath as she opened the door and headed in. But to their surprise, the mess hall was almost completely empty. "You sure we are in the right place?" Zuko asked, scratching his head, bewildered.

"Yeah, this should be it," Suki said, confused, wondering where everyone else was. It took them both a moment before they heard soft snoring coming from one of the far off tables. They both approached curiously only to find Kikki passed out, her head laying on her arms. Suki simply chuckled and rolled her eyes at her sleeping friend. "Kikki, Kikki wake up," she said, poking her side.

With a loud groan, Kikki lifted her head off her arms, yawning loudly. "Ughhh what happened," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Hey Kikki, where is everyone? Why are you sleeping in the mess hall?" Suki asked as she arched her brow.

"Huh, oh hey Cap, hey Blue," Kikki said still rubbing her eyes, not paying much attention or noticing Blue not wearing his mask. "You guys were taking so long, so the others went to bed. Can't blame them," Kikki yawned. "I volunteered to wait for you guys, I even saved you some food," she said reaching out to grab the two bowls in front of her, pulling them closer but groaned as she looked down at them. "Oops haha, sorry... it's cold."

Suki snickered and rolled her eyes at Kikki. "Always napping," she thought to herself. Zuko, too, couldn't help the small smile gracing his lips. He found her antics endearing. In fact, thinking about it, he actually has grown accustomed to all of them. Even Aikio's indifference and hostility, which was nothing compared to Azula. He was used to them. "Come on, Kikki, time for bed," Suki said as she tried to help Kikki to stand.

Kikki nodded with a wide grin. "Good idea, Cap," she said as she tried to get out of her chair, but her legs were asleep. She stumbled and tripped out of her chair, but Zuko easily caught her before she could hit the wood floor.

"I got you," he said, gripping her arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks, Blue, what would I do without you," she giggled.

"I guess fall," Zuko said dryly, which made Kikki snort. "Good one."

Suki sighed shaking her head. "We better get her back to her room before she falls over herself again," Suki said as she grabbed up the two cold bowls of food. "Do you mind carrying her?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head. "No, I don't mind," he said, putting Kikki's arm around his shoulder as he gripped her waist.

"You guys are the best," Kikki said as they both rolled their eyes, chuckling to themselves as they lead Kikki to her quarters, making sure she got to her room safely. Zuko easily plopped her down on her bed. She was already in a deep sleep as she hit the sheets.

"Awww, they look so cute when they are sleeping," Suki teased as they left Kikki's room, letting her sleep. "So, Blue, wanna join me for some cold stew," she asked, holding up the two bowls.

"Love too," he smiled and nodded in agreement. He then took the two bowls from her, carrying them as she leads them to her room, right next to his own. Meanwhile, he started to warm the stew in his hands. They were simmering as they headed inside.

"You know, I could get used to having a walking stove following me around," Suki giggled, taking one of the bowls, the stew now nice and warm.

"So is that all I am to you, a stove?" Zuko questioned, raising his brow.

"Yup," she said with a wink as she went to sit on her bed to eat.

Zuko rolled his eyes but followed suit. He took a seat with Suki on the bed as they started to eat. And since neither of them had a spoon, they simply drank up the stew, slurping it down. "Not bad, could use a little more salt though," Suki said, gulping the stew down.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, but as he drank up his stew he became quiet, now deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" Suki asked as she watched as he seemed to stare off into space.

"Hmmm oh, it's nothing," he said unconvincingly.

"Come on, you can tell me if something's wrong. Was it that stove comment? Because that was a joke, I don't see you as just a stove," she said hoping to lighten the mood.

"No, no of course not," he tried to reassure her.

"Then what is it?"

"Well... okay, I wanted to ask you a question," he said, turning to face her after putting his bowl down.

"Okay, shoot, what is it?" she asked.

"If I do decide to join the Kyoshi what would happen? What would I have to do?" he asked curiously.

Suki thought careful about his question. "Well, usually, you would have to go through rigorous training to prove yourself a capable warrior. But since you've already proven yourself in that regard, we will simply skip to the final exam," Suki explained.

"What's the final exam?"

"A duel, you verse one of our senior members. They will fight you, test you, and see if you are worthy to become one of us," Suki said with a slight shrug. "And guess who volunteered to be your exam partner," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Aikio?" Zuko said without missing a beat.

Suki nodded, snickering. "Yeah, you can imagine how excited she is."

"Yeah I can already hear her sharpening her sword for my neck," Zuko said sarcastically.

Suki groaned and punched his arm playfully. "Don't be like that. She is not going to kill you," she said, but Zuko simply raised his brow eyeing her questioningly. "Okay you aren't her favourite person in the world, but she is not gonna kill you... she may rough you up a bit," she sheepishly admits.

Zuko just rolled his eyes. "Right, hmmm question; what if I lose the duel to her?"

"Well, whoever wins the duel decides your fate. So if you win, you can choose to become one of us and if she wins...," hearing Suki trail off, he had a good idea what would happen and what Aikio would choose. "Don't worry, win or lose tomorrow, you'll be our brother," Suki said confidently making Zuko's lips curl in a small smile at her optimism.

"Thanks," he whispered and she smiled, nudging his side. "You're welcome," She sighed and rested against him, letting themselves fall into a comfortable silence. But soon Zuko could see the dusk being overtaken by night and sighed as he turned to Suki. "I better get going," Zuko whispered as he began to slip away from Suki's grasp.

"Okay," Suki sighed heavily, already missing his warmth as he stood up from the bed. She then followed him as he headed to the door.

"Tonight, it was nice," he said, turning to face her as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, it was." she agreed as she looked up at him and couldn't help but stare as the moonlight poured down around him. "He was beautiful." She admitted to herself as she got a good look at him. Even the scar didn't detract from his beauty, it made him who he was.

Zuko didn't pay attention to her stares as his mind was elsewhere. His fingers reached down into his tunic, fishing out his gift for his painted warrior. "Before I go, I have something for you," he said, his voice a little unsteady as he pulled out the scroll.

Suki shook herself out of her daze as he handed her the parchment. "A gift, you shouldn't have," she said smiling warmly as she took the scroll from him. Eyeing it curiously, she started to unroll it. Her eyes shot open as she looked down at the detailed map. "Zuko, this is...this is perfect."

Zuko was taken aback hearing her call him by his name. It had been so long since he heard anyone else say it, it took him a moment before he could find his words. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Suki reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "This must have cost a fortune," she said, her face buried in his neck.

"Nah, I got it for a steal," he said, inwardly smirking at his inside joke as he hugged her back.

"It's still very sweet," she said as she pulled back from the hug slightly so she could look up at his face once more to gaze into his eyes. "I love you Zuko."

"Love you too, Suki," he said as he leaned in, kissing her lips. Even though it was brief, Suki sighed against his lips. Enjoying the warmth and love she felt in each second they were together before pulling away.

"You know that was the second time you've said my name since you've learned it," Zuko commented. Suki then smirked, giving him a little wink. "I know, it's gonna take a while to get used to it," she chuckled teasingly.

"Yeah," Zuko said, feeling his face heat up.

"So, have you thought on my offer... about joining?" she asked now a little more hopeful.

"I have."

"And?" Suki asked a little anxious now.

Zuko smiled slightly at her and nodded. "I'll let you know when the sun rises," he said as Suki smile grew wider remembering the night when he said those same words, well wrote those same words. "Well, in that case, goodnight brother."

"Goodnight, Suki," Zuko said quietly as Suki closed the door behind him. He sighed, breathing in the fresh air as he walked out heading towards his room. He remembered when he first joined their group. He wasn't sure back then if joining them was the right thing to do. But he knows now he made the right choice then, maybe now choosing them again was also the right choice.

Once he reached his room, he slipped inside and made his way over to the bed. He set his mask aside as he crawled under the sheets. Curling himself up, shutting his eyes tight. He prayed tonight of all nights no nightmares would haunt him. To get one day to be at peace. And for once, he finally got his wish.

When the sun began to rise the next morning, Zuko woke from his first restful sleep in a long time. His body strong and his mind calm for the first in what felt like forever. Once he got himself out of bed, he found a water basin at the side of the room. He dipped his hands in the cool water, making him shiver as he started to clean himself off.

When he was finally clean, he began his morning routine. Doing several sets of his firebending forms to keep his skills sharp. He thrusted his fist, small flames leaping off his knuckles. With each punch and jab, he blocked out the world around him. He was at peace dancing with his fire. Then, suddenly, he heard his door creak as it began to open. Quickly, he smothered his flames before the intruder could see.

"Blue, you awake?" Tam called out, peeking her head through the door. She glanced around till she spotted a shirtless Zuko standing in the middle of the room. "Oh hey Blue, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," she said, her face on fire as she turned to retreat.

"Morning Tam, it's okay you can come in," Zuko said as he grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his brow. He was expecting one of them to show up and mentally prepared for what was to come when they did.

Tam nodded, gulping as she stepped into the room. She suddenly felt nervous approaching the Fire Prince. Even though Suki had talked to them earlier that morning about who the Blue Spirit was, she felt intimidated and small in his presence. She was a simple warrior from an island and now she was in front of royalty. Regardless of the circumstances. "Hello Blue, or is it Prince Blue?" she said nervously.

"It's Zuko," he sighed, turning to face her, already hating this new demeanour. He preferred oblivious and upfront Tam than the nervous one in front of him.

"Oh ah, sorry, Prince Zuko," she apologized, clutching a large package in her hands.

Zuko sighed shaking his head. "Tam, I'm the same person... nothing has changed," he said, trying to put her mind at ease.

"Yes it has..." she said and paused as Zuko became disheartened by her words. "I'm gonna have a brother who's a prince... now the question is, does that make me a... princess?" Tam asked and Zuko looked at her, dumbfounded, before letting out a snort.

"Yeah... you are a princess now," he answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Tam laughed and nodded. "Hahaha good, that makes me feel loads better. Oh, before I forget, I brought something for you," she said smiling up at Zuko, taking the package bringing it over to the bed.

"What's this?" he asked as he followed her and watched her layout and undo the package. Zuko's eyes went wide in shock seeing the blue silk robes and blackened steel armour. He couldn't help but reach out, taking the robes in his grasp, admiring the soft fabric as it slid along his fingers. He then slowly traced along the dark blue trim, following the dark path to the golden insignia woven in the sleeves.

"That means brave blood that flows through our veins," Tam explained, gesturing to the trim and the symbol. She then picked up the vambraces, showing him the golden insignia inlaid in the blackened steel. "And this means honour of a warrior's heart."

He then laid the robes down as he took the armour from her, examining them. The layered plates were flexible and strong allowing mobility while not compromising protection. And the black steel melded with the dark robes were excellent for more stealthier activities. "They're perfect," he said, smiling to her.

"I'm glad you like it... we were gonna give you green robes, but Aikio said the seamstress ran out of green. Blue was all they had left," she said as she held up the robes, eyeing them and then Zuko. "Personally, blue looks better on you, Blue," she said cheekily.

"Thanks," he said rolling his eyes. "Where is everyone else," he asked, setting everything down.

"Oh, they are getting things ready for today," Tam answered. "Down in the courtyard they have this big circle drawn out for your duel," she said, gesturing with her arms and drawing a circle in the air.

"What's the rules for the duel?" Zuko asked wanting to plan how to deal with Aikio.

"Well, the rules are simple, first to yield or to be kicked from the ring loses. No killing and you can only use one weapon for the duel," she explained.

"Do I get to choose the weapon or does she?"

"Not sure, I guess that's up to her I suppose," Tam said, not entirely sure herself.

Zuko then nodded as he stroked his chin thinking deeply on his strategy. He knew no matter what, Aikio was not going to make this easy. And from their previous interactions, he knew she always favoured her sword over other weapons. He knew he would be playing to her strengths if he chose swords too, but he had no idea how proficient she was with other weapons. "Tam, could you give me a minute to get changed. You can tell the others I'll be down shortly," he said, eyeing his new gear.

Tam smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, Zuko, see you," she said as she turned to leave the room.

Once she was gone, Zuko began to undress, donning on his new robes and armour. It almost reminded him of his time on his ship. Each morning he would slip on his armour and headed out to train on the deck. This time, he would not have his uncle or his fire at his side, only steel. Then, with a heavy breath, he donned his mask and picked up the two katanas, strapping them to his side. He was now ready, he was not just a prince, a thief, or even the Blue Spirit. Today, he was a Kyoshi and he was gonna prove it.

Zuko finally left his room, trodding down to the courtyard. The sun just barely over the wall as dawn came. As he made his way down, there was barely anyone in sight. Only a few guards patrolling the walls, the rest still nestled in their barracks. It was shameful that the Earth Kingdom soldiers were not keeping their outpost properly secure. If he was in command, his men would have been up even before he rose from his sleep. "But that's in the past now," he told himself as he looked up and spotted the Kyoshi warriors waiting for him.

When he arrived the Kyoshi warriors were all standing in a circle. They stood stoic and proud, their fans are drawn at their sides, ready and waiting. He took a few slow breaths as he approached them and made his way to the centre of the ring. As he did, Suki then broke off from the group and approached him. As they met in the centre, she bowed to him and he bowed back, following her lead. "Today, you are tested. Today you are challenged. Will you be unmovable as a mountain, as swift as a coursing river, will you have the force of a great typhoon, and the strength of a raging fire?" Suki recited.

"Yes, I will," Zuko answered.

Suki nodded in approval, and just out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Aikio stepped forward, standing by her side. "Aikio is your test, your challenge," she said as Aikio bowed to him. "She has chosen a single katana to be used for your test. Please relinquish your other sword, no other weapon shall be used in the melee," she said and Zuko nodded, pulling one of the katana's from his sash handing it over to Suki. She bowed once more before retreating from the ring, joining her sisters in the circle around them.

"You ready for this?" Aikio asked as she clasped the sword at her side.

"Are you?" Zuko replied, eyeing her through the slits in his mask. He needed to win and he knew it, there was no other option. If he failed, if he lost, he'd lose any chance he had of being with Suki, of having a family, a home. This was his only chance and he was not going to fail, not again.

"Oh definitely. I've been waiting a long time for this," Aikio grinned as she pulled a protective mask over her face. The wooden surface perfectly matching her own warrior paint. "I hope you are prepared to lose scarface," she mocked as she stepped away, getting herself in position.

Zuko growled under his breath but decided to not say a word as he followed her lead. He backed away and got into position. They both grasping the swords at their sides. Their fingers curled tightly around their hilts.

Once they were in position, Suki drew up her fan raising it high in the sky. The rising sun reflecting off the golden steel. "Let the test... begin!" she roared and with one swift motion, she slammed the fan to the ground.

Without warning, Aikio pushed off her feet and dashed straight at him. With blinding speed, she drew her blade aiming straight for his neck. With a sudden flash, their blades clashed together. It took Zuko a moment to realize what was going on, as his body moved almost on its own. Drawing his sword to block the oncoming attack, he quickly shook himself out of his daze as he pushed Aikio back, Creating some distance before beginning his attack.

Aikio fought harshly, trying to goad him to make a mistake, but each strike dealt was met with either steel or air. He easily weaving through her attacks, parrying what he couldn't dodge.

Zuko, on the other hand, tried his best to gain the offence, but Aikio wouldn't relent. He slashed and twirled the curved blade in his grasp, bringing it down on her trying his best to drive her out of the ring. But anytime he felt he was getting the upper hand, Aikio would deflect and bring herself back to the middle of the ring. This only frustrated him more as he gripped his sword till his knuckles turned white.

Their blades clashed together again and again. Steel meeting steel, their weapons singing with each power strike; it was almost like listening to thunder raging on a stormy night. Their flashing steel like lightning strikes. As the Kyoshi warriors watched in awe at the battle that turned into a war.

Zuko tried once again to get the upper hand lunging at her with his blade, but Aikio simply leapt over him, nearly missing his sword as she landed at his back. She smirked as she tried to deliver another slash down at him, believing he was exposed, but he quickly turned and swung his sword up to meet her strike. As their blades clashed once more, the steel vibrating loose in their grip before flying through the air. Their weapons landed out of reach.

When he saw the blades resting in the sand out of the ring he half expected the match to be over, but Aikio had other plans. He instinctively bobbed his head as Aikio launched a fist towards his face. Zuko then grabbed her fist as she tried to punch him again. "Not this time," he said under his breath as he delivered a kick to her stomach. She easily groaned from the hit as she slid back from the blow.

Aikio narrowed her eyes as she launched herself at him. Zuko was prepared, ready to block her fists, but just as she thrusted her fist up to his jaw. Her free hand reached to her back, grabbing the fan that was hidden in her sash. With a quick twirl, she flashed the bladed fan open and spun it up to slash at him.

Everyone's eyes shot open at the dirty trick. Suki was outraged as she saw Aikio brandishing her fan. She stood up and yelled for them to stop the fight but her orders fell on deaf ears as Aikio and Zuko continued to battle.

Aikio slashed and swiped at him as he did his best to keep on his toes, dancing around her. But even he couldn't avoid her fans forever. He felt tempted to reach for his dagger, feeling the sheathed weapon at his side. His fingers curling around the hilt, but just as soon as he did, he pulled his hand away. He wouldn't go back on his word, he couldn't do it.

Aikio saw this and was surprised. She then tried her best to antagonize him, further slashing wildly at him. Her fans scratching along his bracers as he shielded himself from her assault. But he still wouldn't budge, he refused to draw his weapon. Aikio was confused that he didn't give in.

Without even thinking Aikio brought the fan down upon him. The golden fan inching towards his mask. Then suddenly before her steel could meet its mark, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She groaned as her hand was twisted, and her fan was slapped away from her grip. And soon she found her whole world spinning as she was thrown back, falling face-first into the dirt.

"I said that's enough!" Suki's voice was heard now, loud and clear as she stood over Aikio. Everyone including Aikio was stunned silent. None of them knew what to say nor were they brave enough to utter a word if they did.

"What is wrong with you!" Suki yelled once more. "This was supposed to be a test, but you were trying to kill him!" she roared. This was the first time Zuko had ever seen Suki yell. And he quickly made a mental note to never piss her off, ever.

"I wasn't trying to kill," Aikio sighed as she looked up to Suki, as she calmly got to her feet.

"Well you really fooled us then," Suki said in disbelief not buying. "Aikio you should have known better... you were supposed to test his skill and that's it." she scolded her.

"This test wasn't about testing his skill... it never was," Aikio argued.

"Then what was it?" Suki asked crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"To test him," Aikio admitted. "Look you all thought I was going to kill him didn't you?" She asked as everyone seemed to silently agree. She then turned to Zuko. "And even you thought I was going to kill you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he replied still believing even now she was planning too.

"Then why, why didn't you draw your dagger, or even use your fire... you had every chance to but you didn't. Why?" Aikio asked, approaching the masked warrior.

"Because I don't break my word... or at least I try not too," he said as his gaze met hers.

"Why?" she asked again, not satisfied with his answer.

"Because last time I broke my word, it didn't end well for me," Zuko said feeling his scar heating as though it was freshly burned.

"I can imagine," she said knowingly, easily looking past his mask and seeing his scar beneath it. Aikio then tore her gaze away from Zuko's meeting Suki's glare. "That's what this was about, testing his will," Aikio answered. "If he is willing to keep his word, to hold to it even in the face of death then that's enough."

"So this test you came up with... are you satisfied with its results?" Suki questioned.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied," Aikio answered. Though in truth she wasn't, seeing the way Suki jumped in to save the fire prince stunned her. And now looking into her eyes, she knew that the feelings she has for Zuko are real. She had hoped that her confession was just some childish crush, but she knew now it was something more.

Suki's face then softened seeing the pained look on Aikio's face, her arms falling to her side. "Look, you are right. I probably took things too far, but that was the point of this test. I needed to see what he would do," Aikio spoke, defeated.

Suki sighed as she got closer to Aikio. "There are better ways to go about this," she retorted.

"There probably was, but this is my way of doing things," Aikio said shaking her head.

"So wait, you want him to become our brother?" Kikki said, genuinely confused as the rest of the sisters rose from their spots.

Aikio sighed and shook her head. "If Suki wants him to become one of us, I'm not gonna get in the way of that," Aikio said begrudgingly.

They became quiet for a moment as Suki looked to Aikio then to Zuko. Then with a deep and heavy breath, she wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered wanting to let go of her anger.

Aikio was taken aback by the gesture but simply hugged her back silently agreeing with her. But once Suki pulled away she punched Aikio hard in the arm. "Owww what was that?"

"For being an idiot," Suki said cutting her off. She then let out another long sigh to compose herself. "Now... Aikio, warrior of the serpent, do you yield," Suki asked formally, wanting nothing more than to brush this whole thing off.

"I do," Aikio bowed her head to Suki then turned to face the banished prince. "I yield to you, Zuko of the Fire Nation," Aikio proclaimed as she bowed to him in respect.

Zuko then bowed to her. "Thank you warrior of the... serpent," he said solemnly wanting to mimic the respectful gesture.

Suki was now beaming with pride, smiling seeing that she has gotten Aikio's approval. "Now Ami, the scroll," she ordered as Ami sprung up to her side unravelling it laying it across her arms to present it. "Zuko, this scroll inscribes the values of a Kyoshi... it tells of our vows, our ways, and when you carry it, you carry us with you."

Zuko stepped forth looking over the parchment in front of him. He felt his heart swell at her words and as his eyes looked over the writings. He then spotted their signatures. Their names scrawled in ink with bloody thumbprints next to each of their names. "You... all?"

"Yes, we signed it as we bear witness to your joining," Suki said pulling out her own scroll. "Each time a member joins, the sisters that witness their trial sign," Suki explained. "And now if you are ready... you must sign too," she said as Tan brought over an ink well and a knife.

Zuko tentatively took hold of the brush and the knife. He felt a shiver running up his spine, as he turned to the scroll, as Ami held it for him. His eyes traced each of their names and the blood they had spilt. He had never expected any of this to take place. Even as the brush touched the page he still could not believe it. And even as the knife cut along his thumb he still could not believe it. And even as he read his own name, and staring at his own bloody print he still could not believe it.

Suki smiled as he marked the parchment and Ami rolled it back up to give to Suki. "You will keep this close wherever you go, you will carry this with you," she commanded.

Zuko nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Suki," he smiled beneath his mask.

Suki smiled back even as she couldn't see his curled lips. "For now on you will be known by a new title fitting for your joining," she said as she handed him the scroll. "I, Suki, warrior of the serpent, Kyoshi of the Kyoshi Isles. I name you Zuko, warrior of the rising sun, Kyoshi of the Fire nation."

* * *

 **For the Kyoshi warriors since there are different groups for each of the Islands I decided to name the specific group for Suki's Island the Warriors of the Serpent fitting for the Unagi that lives there and for Zuko since he is of the Fire nation I thought it was fitting since that in a way to show Suki accepts him completely that he is named as Kyoshi of the Fire nation and he named warrior of the sun since that is the symbol of the fire nation since there are no more dragons that they know of but you can tell me what you think hope you all enjoy favorite review follow but most importantly**

 **Hope you all have a Happy Hanukkah a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

 **PS. This is the end of the beginning as we will begin to head into the main series as I begin to retell the show episodes and it may take a while but I plan to retell everything up to the end of the series**


End file.
